


Where the Light Bends At the Cracks

by FrizzleNox



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, David Rose is a Good Person, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Men Crying, Office Sex, Rachel and Patrick are best friends, Ronnie doesn't hate Patrick, Sharing a Bed, Shower Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Stevie Budd is a Troll, Survivor Guilt, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, Thirsty Bottom Patrick Brewer, Trauma Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 54,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox
Summary: “You picked a hell of a time to run away.”Patrick Brewer runs away from his old life and ends up at the Rosebud Motel the day a tragic event changes the world forever.A dystopian AU.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd/Rachel
Comments: 108
Kudos: 111





	1. Shelter in Place

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from [We Will Become Silhouettes by The Postal Service](https://youtu.be/0rKC7ElkTUQ)
> 
> The story is nearly fully written, chapters will be posted daily until completed. Right now I'm looking at around ~~25~~ ~~30~~ 45 chapters, but that is subject to change as I finish the story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it all started.

“Get in here, now!” A man’s voice said in an urgent hushed whisper and Patrick felt a hand put a tight grip on his arm. He was yanked into the dark lobby of the generic-looking motel he’d stopped at, somewhere in the backwoods of Canada. It was getting dark and he was looking for a place to crash for the night. The door was quickly shut and locked behind him. He was confused as his eyes adjusted to the dark room. “What were you doing out there, alone?"

“I was running away. I thought I’d stop for the night, get some rest. Drive more tomorrow.” Patrick admitted. He wasn’t sure why this person who’d grabbed him was being so forceful. 

“You picked a hell of a time to run away.”

“I needed to get out, I needed a new start. Where am I?”

A dark-haired woman appeared in the doorway of the backroom, her face illuminated by a flashlight. “Schitt’s Creek. Where’d you come from?”

“Mississauga, right outside of Toronto, I doubt you’ve ever heard of it.”

“Fuck. So there were survivors.” The man muttered.

“Survivors?”

“David, do you want to tell him, I don’t think he knows.” She spoke with a nervous tone. Patrick was confused. Survivors? Had something happened? He hadn’t noticed anything strange on his drive, sure the roads had been mostly abandoned and the skies had been unusually hazy, but he hadn’t been surprised, the roads in this part of rural Canada were normally quiet. He’d been lost in his thoughts and hadn’t noticed anything strange on his drive.

“You didn’t see it? Feel it? You had to have noticed something.” The man paused for a moment. “When did you leave Mississauga anyway?”

“See what? Feel what? What is going on?” Patrick was nervous, scared. He had no idea what was going on and here he was, in the lobby of some rundown motel in the dark with a pair of strangers. “I left this morning, like 8 or 9. What difference does it make?” Patrick was getting irritated. He wasn’t being told something important and he hated it.

“Come sit.” Patrick felt the man take his hand and pull him toward the dingy couch. The hand was comforting, soft against his callouses. The touch gave him butterflies. He heard the man sigh before he spoke again. “Around noon, there was an explosion. In the center of Toronto. It sent shockwaves for miles. From what we heard on the radio before it went dead, the city and surrounding area was destroyed. No one is totally sure what happened, what’s going on. The last thing we heard before the radios went dead was ‘shelter indoors, await further instructions.”

Patrick gasped, this couldn’t be real, they were joking. This was an elaborate prank. These people were messing with him. He stood to leave and felt the man’s hand firm on his arm pulling him back to sit.

“Get off of me!” He yelled and pulled out his phone, trying to dial emergency services. There was no signal. He unlocked it and saw the emergency messages fuck. ‘Shelter in place,’ ’Stay where you are, await further instructions.’ It was real, they weren’t lying. He looked up at the man, sitting back down, tears welling up in his face. “You….you’re not lying…”

The man shook his head. “We saw the flash on the horizon, felt the aftershocks.”

“If I hadn’t left I…I’d be dead right now.” Patrick stammered, starting to sob. This wasn’t how he’d expected today to go, and everything was hitting him all at once. He shouldn’t be alive. He was only alive because he’d ran away from his problems. He’d broken his engagement that morning and ran away from his life, and now his ex-fiancé was probably dead. 

“Can I… touch you?” The man whispered.

“Please.” 

Patrick soon felt the couch shift under him, and two strong arms wrap around him, holding him tight, and a hand start to rub soft circles into his back. He was surprised by the action but he appreciated it, the man’s sweater was soft and smelled woodsy. He pressed his face into the man’s chest, letting his tears flow. It was soothing, and Patrick shut his eyes, drifting off for a few moments in the warm embrace. 

He awoke with a start, sometime later, hearing a loud banging at the door. “What the fuck?” He heard the man groan. Patrick opened his eyes and noticed the outline of two people at the door. He tried to move back, but the man hadn’t released his grip. He sat up, resting his head on the man’s shoulder, adjusting to the dark.

“David, I know you’re in there. Let us in!” A woman yelled from outside. Her voice was sharp and urgent. 

“I’ll get it.” The woman from the backroom told them, heading for the door. “Did you not see the messages? Shelter in place? Stay where you are? You two better have a good reason for coming here tonight.”

“Obviously we got them, Stevie, but Ted’s apartment flooded so we thought we should come here.”

The dark-haired woman stepped aside letting the duo in before locking the door again. The woman shined a flashlight all around carelessly, the light bouncing around the room, stopping when she saw Patrick. “Who might this be, David? I didn’t know you had a friend visiting today.”

“First Alexis, put that flashlight down. You’re gonna blind someone.” He grabbed it and turned it off. “Did you set off the sprinklers again?” He said pointedly.

“Again?” The man who had just arrived inquired. “Babe, you mean you’ve done this before?”

“Ugh, Ted. I may have set one off years ago at the Ritz. I didn’t know I wasn’t supposed to hang my gown on it.”

“Yet today, you tried to hang your garment bag on it.” 

“I forgot. Honest mistake, anyway David, who’s this button?” She booped Patrick’s nose gently. “I’m Alexis, this is Ted.” She gestured to the man she’d arrived with. 

“This is um…” The man looked at Patrick, realizing they’d never shared names. 

“Patrick, Patrick Brewer. I left Toronto this morning before everything happened. I guess I lucked out.” He stood to shake hands with Alexis and Ted, unwrapping himself from David’s embrace. “I was low on gas and stopped here for the night. I didn’t realize all that happened until I arrived.” He admitted. “How’d you two wind up here?”

“I live here, with David. I’m surprised that my brother didn’t tell you about me.” 

“There are two rooms upstairs, Ted and Alexis, you get one, David and Patrick, take the other.” Stevie handed each of them a key.

“I’ll be in the apartment in the back if you need me.”

“Well, I’m going to run back to my room to get my skincare stuff.” David started to head out. 

“No. No-one leaves this part of the building tonight. We need to listen to what they said, shelter in place.” Stevie moved to block the door. “You can get your stuff tomorrow, in the daylight. We don’t know what’s going on out there.”

“David, you really don’t want to go outside,” Ted spoke up. “No one knows if the air is safe. If we hadn’t had my car, Alexis and I would have stayed where we were.”

“It was an accident, I swear!” Alexis huffed. “Come on, Ted, time to go to bed.” They disappeared upstairs. 

“I guess we’re roommates for the night.” Patrick smiled, extending a hand to David. “Patrick Brewer. I forgot to formally introduce myself.”

David shook it and smiled. “David Rose, and that’s Stevie Budd.” He pointed to the dark-haired woman. It’s fine. Today has been a lot. I figured I’d learn it eventually.”

“Nice to meet you, Stevie, I’ll see you in the morning.”

“I’ll be here.”

“Good night, Stevie.” David took Patrick’s hand, heading up the stairs to their room.

“Good night, Patrick and David, sleep well” Stevie replied, shutting the door to her apartment.


	2. The First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David learns more about Patrick's past.

“How am I going to function?” David groaned. 

Patrick headed into the room and shook his head. “You’ll be fine, David, it’s just one night. Pretend you’re camping.” 

“That will just make things worse. Do you think I’d ever go camping?” 

“Maybe?” Patrick didn't want to jump to conclusions too quickly about the other man based upon what little he knew about him. He quickly turned on his phone's flashlight and surveyed the room. There was a small bed, a desk, and a wooden desk chair. It was a basic room, tiny, but big enough for two people to share. “I can take the floor.” He offered, not sure if David would want to share the bed.

“No, I mean we can sleep together,” David said nervously. “You’ve already fallen asleep on me once. I don’t mind.”

“Do you um, do you want the bathroom first?”

“Sure, thanks.”

Patrick checked his phone subconsciously, like he always did at night, while David was in the bathroom. He doubted anything had come through, cell service had been spotty all day. He was about to turn it off when we saw one last message, it was from Rachel. _‘Just heard what happened. Hope you’re safe. I’m sheltering with your parents. Call us. We’re worried.’_

At least she was safe, she’d made it to their hometown near Montreal before whatever this was had happened. His parents were okay too. _‘In Schitt’s Creek. I’m fine.’_ He typed out and pressed send, hoping it would go through whenever cell service was restored.

They took turns, Patrick noticing David’s sweater and jeans folded neatly on the desk when he came out of the bathroom. He undressed and left his clothes beside David’s, crawling into bed in just his boxers.

“I um... can put my shirt on if I need to.” He’d removed it without really thinking, it was his outer layer, it had been exposed to the outside world and he’d rather crawl into bed without it.

“No, you’re good, unless you want to wear it.”

Patrick shook his head, rolling onto his side to look at David. The bed was a tight fit and he realized they’d have to be touching to both get a decent night’s sleep.

“I should be dead.” Patrick sighed. He didn’t want to worry David but he needed to get it off his chest before he slept. 

“What do you mean?”

“My office, it’s near the center of Toronto. I’m assuming it was destroyed. I should have been there today. I skipped work. That saved my life.” He bit his lip, sighing. “I… today has been crazy. I broke up with my fiancé this morning and I ran. I drove west, and I ended up here.”

“Fuck, I… I don’t know what to say.”

“I saved her life. When you were in the bathroom I saw a message on my phone. When I ran, she ran too, back to see her family in Montreal. If she hadn’t done that, she might be dead too. She and I both worked near the city center.” Patrick sniffled. “I saved our lives because I finally realized what I wanted. I thought I was being stupid but it was a good thing.” 

“Things happen for a reason.”

“I… I know… I should have broken up with her ages ago… David, I’m gay. I’ve known for a while. I’ve been lying to myself, to her. She tried to initiate sex this morning and something snapped. I couldn’t pretend anymore. I couldn’t touch her like that ever again. I don’t hate her. She’s a great friend, I just… I was tired of faking it… being with her because I wanted to keep her happy.”

“That’s a lot, Patrick.” David, said tentatively, unsure what to do.

“The worst part is she thought I cheated. She didn’t get it. We’ve been on-again, off-again since high school. I was faithful, I never even thought about doing anything with anyone while we were together.” Patrick rolled over away from David, embarrassed by what he’d said. “Sorry. That was too much. I shouldn’t have told you all that.”

He felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder as the tears started to flow, he was crying again. He’d spent more time with David crying than not. He wasn’t usually this emotional. 

David’s hand stroked his back gently. “It’s alright. Today has been rough for everyone. No one expected everything to happen as it did. I didn’t expect to be sharing a bed with a man I just met.” 

“I told you we don’t have to share.” Patrick reminded him curling in a ball accidentally kicking David in the shins. “I can sleep on the floor, I told you that.”

“I think we’ll both sleep better if we share. I’d be scared to be alone right now, wouldn’t you?” 

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“Do you want a hug, would that help? You seemed to sleep well when I hugged you earlier.” David reminded him. “Or we can spoon, whatever will make you comfortable.”

Patrick hesitated for a moment, nervous to ask. “Can I um…” He’d never asked a friend, especially one he’d just met to hold him before.

“Can you what?” David instinctively pressed himself against Patrick’s back, wrapping his arms around him. “Is this good?”

“I was just going to ask if I could be the little spoon.” Patrick smiled. The feeling of David’s soft shirt pressed against his back and his soft hands pressed tightly against his chest were comforting. He felt safe. 

“Good night, Patrick.”

“Good night, David.” Patrick pulled the covers tightly around them and they were soon fast asleep, unsure of what tomorrow would bring.


	3. You Don't Look Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick meets more town residents and learns what caused the incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Figured I'd kick off the year off with a 'bang.'
> 
> Enjoy!

They awoke to the sound of an alarm, a loud siren from somewhere outside. “This is an emergency. All residents report to Town Hall at noon for further instructions. Wear a mask when outdoors. Air quality is bad. We repeat, all residents and visitors report to Town Hall at noon.”

David grumbled at the noise and pressed further into Patrick’s shoulder. “Turn it off.”

Patrick groaned and pressed back into David after taking a few moments to remember where he was, why he was being held. “David, I can’t. It’s the town alarm system. We have to be at the Town Center at noon. Is that close?”

“Mmhm.” He nuzzled into Patrick’s shoulder and was soon snoring softly. 

Patrick wasn’t used to this closeness with a man. He liked it. David was warm against his back. He enjoyed the weight of David’s hands on his chest. He let his eyes close again and drifted off with David. 

They were woken again an hour or so later to Stevie barging in the room. 

“What the fuck?” David pulled the covers over them and rolled off of Patrick. “Do you know how to knock?”

“Looks like you two had a good night.” She smirked, eying their discarded clothes and Patrick's bare shoulders.

“Nothing happened. I swear. If you’d have let me get my stuff from my room, I wouldn’t have had to sleep in my underwear.” David protested. 

“Whatever. Ted made breakfast. Come down soon, we leave for Town Hall an hour, I assume you don’t want to leave without eating.” She started to walk out, pausing to drop a pair of medical masks on their clothes pile. “Oh, you’ll need this if you want to go outside.” 

“Thanks, Stevie,” Patrick piped up, “I’ll be sure to not let David fall asleep again.”

She shut the door with a grin. 

“Sometimes I hate her,” David admitted, crawling out of bed and dressing in the clothes from the day before. “Fuck I’m a mess.” 

“You look fine. Do you want to join me to get my stuff from my car? I’m assuming I’ll be staying in here for a bit?”

“Um… can I go back to my room and get dressed first?”

“Sure, David.”

They had a quick breakfast, cinnamon rolls Ted had reheated over a campfire he’d constructed outside the motel, and got Patrick’s bags brought into the lobby before it was time to leave for Town Hall.

David had emerged from his room as they were heading out, dressed in black joggers, a black tee-shirt, and a leather jacket and boots. It was an unusual look as far as Patrick was concerned, and not something he would have picked to handle the possible end of the world, but it worked for David. “I’m glad I had these masks in my emergency kit,” David told Patrick, pointing to his matching black mask. “I got them last time there were forest fires.”

Patrick couldn’t help but smile. He had noticed David yesterday, but now in the bright sunlight, he realized David was gorgeous. His monochrome look was simple but sophisticated. Patrick had crushes before, but never on men he knew in real life. David might be changing that for him. He knew he shouldn’t think that though, he’d just met David and the world was possibly ending. Patrick hoped they’d find out more at the meeting they were going to.

When they arrived they were ushered into Town Hall, David’s name was marked off on a list as a town resident. “I have a visitor with me, you won’t find him on the list,” David informed the dark-haired woman at the check-in table. “And my parents are in Vancouver for a project, just letting you know so you don’t panic looking for them.”

The woman scowled at Patrick. “Who might you be, you don’t look familiar.”

“This is my guest, he’s staying with me,” David repeated.

Patrick was surprised to be claimed by David so quickly, but he couldn’t complain. They’d shared a bed the night before, and he assumed he’d be staying at the motel as long as he was in town. 

“Does your guest have a name?” The woman asked. 

“Ronnie, this is Patrick, Patrick um….”

“Patrick Brewer.” He extended a hand to shake hers. She didn’t offer a hand, instead of shoving a clipboard at him. “Fill this out. We need to know who exactly is staying within the town limits, in case anything else happens.”

Patrick filled out the forms, glad that David was able to help him with the motel address and claiming him as his guest. He hadn’t known David all that long, but he wasn’t going to complain if David claimed responsibility for him.

Soon a balding unkempt man, dressed in flannel with a mullet and a livery collar stood at the podium in the front of the room and cleared his throat. 

Patrick wasn’t sure what to think of the man, and looked at David for a clue, seeing a disgusted look on his face. 

“For those who don’t know, I am Roland Schitt, the Mayor of Schitt’s Creek. As you all know, there was an incident yesterday.” 

David rolled his eyes, “No shit,” he muttered, clearly annoyed. 

“There have been power outages, and there’s much destruction in Toronto. The government is doing the best it can, but they expect this to be an extended event. They’re working hard to restore power and communication but it might take some time. The whole continent has been affected, and they’re suspecting this might be an international event.”

Ronnie stepped up to the podium to speak. “Thank you, Roland. As he was saying, This is an international crisis. From what we’ve been able to gather, a large asteroid struck Toronto. As they’ve been saying on the news lately, we’re in a period of unusually high sunspot activity. This has damaged the power and communication grids, and scientists fear that there may be more solar activity over the next few days based upon the pattern they’ve been observing.”

Patrick glanced at David, noticing he was tense and put a reassuring hand on his lower back. “It’ll be ok.” He whispered. 

“The government is rationing power. There will be rolling brownouts for the foreseeable future. They’re working to get cell towers back up and running, so try to keep cellular devices charged. Until things are fully restored we will have meetings here daily at noon. 

We’ve got rations and supplies coming from the government. Stevie Budd has graciously offered for the Rosebud Motel to serve as a distribution point. We hope to have more information about distribution over the next few days, but if there’s anything you desperately need or have anything to offer, there’s an old fashioned message board outside the motel, and Stevie will accept extra supplies there.

Any town guests or visitors should register with the Town Council upon arrival. We want to make sure that we know who is here so the government can get an accurate account of survivors. While we seem to have not suffered any damage, some of the towns closer to Toronto have been partially destroyed. The government is trying to account for all citizens.

Visitors to the town, raise your hands.”

Patrick raised his hand, looking around, noticing he was alone. Rome looked at his paperwork, reading off some details. 

“This is Patrick Brewer, here from Mississauga. A guest of David Rose. He is a survivor.” 

Patrick grimaced. He hated that label. It reminded him of how lucky he was, how he’d be dead if something hadn’t snapped in him the morning prior. 

“Everyone welcome Mr. Brewer. We expect he will help out with whatever he can in the town.”


	4. I Can't Do This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick meets Twyla and reflects on his last moments with Rachel.

“What was that about?” Patrick asked David as they walked back.

“Everyone here knows each other. It’s a small town. I guess they wanted everyone to know you weren’t some random passing through.” David shrugged. “Are you hungry, do you want to get lunch?”

“Sure, if you want to.”

David directed him to the cafe, outside which a short brunette stood, smiling. “David, Patrick, right?”

Patrick extended a hand to shake. “Patrick Brewer.”

“Twyla Sands.” She smiled. “What was the astroid like?” She asked, unfiltered.

David scowled at her.

“Honestly, I don’t know. I was a few hours out of town when it struck. I didn’t know about it until I arrived at the Motel.” Patrick admitted. “We’d like to grab lunch.”

“It’s on the house.” She handed him and David bagged lunches, plus an extra, “for Stevie.” She explained. “We’re waiting for power to return before we seat people inside again.”

“Thanks, Twyla, it was nice to meet you.” Patrick smiled and started to head back to the Motel with David. “She seems nice.”

“She can be. I feel bad that she asked you about the asteroid. Aren’t you upset?”

“You’re asking if I’m upset that I’m not dead. No, I’m not upset, David. It’s weird to think about everything. It will be for a while. I shouldn’t be alive right now.” 

Patrick thought back to the morning before, he hadn’t meant to hurt Rachel. This wasn’t their first breakup, but it was the worst. He’d proposed a month ago to try to placate her after they’d moved in together in a little house in the Toronto suburbs. He figured he’d feel something else, something new if they were engaged. It made things worse. He’d ended things with her that morning. “Rachel, I love you but, I can’t do this.” He’d told her, recoiling from her touch as she tried to pull him into a hug to calm him down. 

“It’s okay, we can figure this out. We always do..”

“No, we… I can’t do this, any of this.”

“Any of what?” 

“This engagement. This marriage. We’re done.” He dressed and quickly threw a few bags together. He needed to run somewhere, to start fresh. He’d been thinking about it for a while, and something inside him had broken that morning, he needed to leave. He was suffocating in everything. 

“Patrick, don’t say that. We can work things out, I love you.” Rachel had pleaded, tears streaming down her face. 

“Rachel, this will all make sense eventually. I just don’t, I just know this won’t work out. I’m tired of pretending. Go home, see your parents, go see the baby. We’ll talk soon, give me a day or two and I’ll call you.” He told her pressing a kiss to her forehead as he placed his guitar in the car. Her sister had delivered her first son a few days earlier, and he knew that he needed to make a clean break from her family before he was guilted into staying again. 

At least Rachel was safe. She’d listened to him. He assumed she’d left for Montreal to see their families soon after he left based upon the timing of the message. He had no idea how their house was now, had it been damaged, destroyed? What he did know was that he was alive, and based upon the timing of the explosion, he’d probably have been dead if he hadn’t made a run for it, and had instead gone into work. His office was near the city center. His outburst may have saved his and Rachel’s lives.


	5. That's One Way to Describe Them...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick learns a bit more about the town's residents.

“What is this?” David asked, opening his sandwich. 

“Looks like you got the veggie special. We can trade.” Patrick offered up his egg salad, which David happily accepted. They were sitting on the couch in the lobby of the motel with Stevie across from them. 

Stevie rolled her eyes. “David, I don’t know how you survived all these years being a picky eater.”

“I’ve had worse things in my mouth.” David shrugged.

Patrick’s eyes grew wide, he blushed, thinking of what David had just said. 

“Oh fuck, sorry Patrick. I did not mean to say that.”

Stevie was trying to hold back her laughter, biting her lip, looking away. “David Rose, you’re such a charmer.” She teased him. 

“Eat rocks.” He rolled his eyes at his best friend. 

\---

“So, as you two heard, we’re going to become the town’s supply depot,” Stevie announced, having gathered Patrick, David, Alexis, and Ted in the lobby. 

“How does that affect us?” Alexis sighed.

“I’m not sure how much stuff will be arriving or when, but we need all rooms available for storage starting tomorrow.”

David groaned. “I’m not sleeping in a tent out back.”

“You four will be staying in the rooms you stayed in last night. Alexis and David, we’ll need your usual room for supplies. You have the rest of the day to pack and get settled in your new living spaces. You can move things into your parents' room if you need to. We won’t be using it except as a last resort, I don’t think I’m properly trained to safely put your mom’s wigs into storage.”

Patrick raised an eyebrow at the wigs comment.

“I’ll explain later,” David whispered. 

“Ronnie will be by later to help with logistics, she’s expecting word from the government soon. Patrick and Ted, if you could stay close, she may want to talk to you.”

They were soon in David and Alexis’s room, Patrick gasped at David’s wardrobe. His clothes were mostly black and white, with a few pops of color, and his sweaters were abundant. “I’ll take care of the sweaters. You can um, just keep me company for a bit. I’ve packed up my life in less time than I’ve got today.” David admitted.

“So what’s the deal with this town? I thought that sketchy guy was the Mayor, but Ronnie seems to be running the show?” Patrick asked curiously as he watched David sort his knits, packing some into a box for storage, and moving others into his suitcase to wear sooner. 

“Honestly, Ronnie is the most competent person on Town Council. Roland is essentially Mayor in name only. His family founded the town and it’s more of a ceremonial thing. Ronnie is a planner. She’s brilliant, but I’ve learned not to mess with her. My mother and Bob are also council members, but my mother doesn’t do well under pressure and she’s not in the province at the moment. Bob is well….Bob. He’s not a leader. He was the old guy in leather and a harness upfront looking unsure of what he was supposed to do. He owns the garage across from the cafe. ”

“Makes sense. So what else do I need to know about this place? I’m guessing I’ll be here for a while.” He looked over, noticing a confused look on David’s face. “What?”

“You can stay here as long as you like. I know you’re my guest, its just that you’ll probably get tired of me and want to leave sooner than later.” 

“Where else could I go? I ran away from my home, and as far as I know, that home is gone. I know I’ve been here less than a day, but it feels like I could get used to it here. I feel so welcomed.” Patrick laid back on David’s bed, sighing softly. “I can sleep on the floor or something tonight. I don’t want to burden you with having to share your bed again.”

“You see what I sleep in here, you’re fine,” David admitted, a slight blush forming on his cheeks. “I’m glad I had someone beside me. I was cold last night, and you helped keep me warm.”

“I don’t want to make things weird between us,” Patrick said honestly. He’d never shared such a small bed with another man before. He wasn’t complaining, the feeling of David pressed against him had lulled him to sleep quickly. It had made him feel safe, something he needed in a world of uncertainty. 

“Things won’t be weird between us. Things would be weird if I was forced to share a bed with Ted.”

“What’s wrong with Ted?” Patrick raised an eyebrow. Ted was undeniably good looking. Secretly, he wouldn’t mind sharing a bed with Ted if he needed to.

David rolled his eyes. “Ted and my sister are… They’ve been engaged a few times. I’m not sure what they are now… but whatever it is, I don’t want to be involved in it.” 

Ted and Alexis did seem like the perfect couple from what he’d seen. They were very touchy and in tune with each other. Alexis seemed a bit aloof and Ted seemed to ground her.

“They’re cute together.”

“That’s one way to describe them. Ted is a great guy, but he and Alexis can both be a bit much some times. Together they can be… a lot, but I’m glad they’re together through this. I couldn’t do this without someone to keep Alexis in check.”

“She’s a handful?”

“You could call it that. I’ve had to fly halfway around the world to save her from some silly adventure or another more than once. She’s not as sweet and innocent as she seems. She’s changed a lot since we… moved here.”

Patrick could tell David was hiding something. He was curious but didn’t want to probe. 

“If you want to do me a huge favor, could you strip my bed? If you don’t mind, I like my sheets better than what we slept on last night. I was hoping to put them on the bed in our room.”

Patrick did as he was told, folding everything including the fitted sheet to perfection and stacking it at the end of David’s bed. He laid back, watching David pack, enjoying his company until he heard the door open.


	6. A Visit From Ronnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronnie stops by the motel to chat with it's residents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a lot of exposition, but I promise David and Patrick's relationship will ramp up soon.

“Mr. Brewer, David,” Ronnie stepped in, scowling as she looked around the room, clearly annoyed with something. She was dressed in khakis and a green jacket, a bright orange ‘Emergency Services’ vest, topping off her outfit. “Have you two seen Ted? I’ve got a favor to ask him.”

“You can call me Patrick, and no, we haven’t seen him or Alexis since Stevie told David to pack. She said the motel was becoming the supply depot. I think David is almost done packing.”

“Good. David, you can stick your stuff in your parents' room. We’re not going to use it if we don’t need to.”

“Thanks, I’m not sure anyone would be able to properly package up my mother's wigs correctly.”

“That’s what Stevie told me. I feel bad for kicking you out of your room, but Stevie and I agreed that it would be easier to have all the motel occupants situated in the rooms attached to the lobby, for safety reasons.”

“No need to worry about us. We’ll be fine. It’s Alexis you need to worry about.” David reminded Ronnie.

“I saw the flood damage earlier, Ted asked me to come to look to see if it was something I could fix. She said it was an accident.”

“It wasn’t the first time she’s done it, accident or not.”

The door between David’s room and his parents' room opened, Alexis and Ted walking in.

“Nice of you to join us. Finally decided to start packing?” David was finished and had joined Patrick on his bed. 

“We were trying to clean things up at Ted’s apartment.” Alexis protested.

“Oh, so Ted was cleaning and you were supervising?” David raised an eyebrow.

“David, stop making me look bad in front of our new friend.”

“I’ve known you far too long to expect you to lift a finger in times like these.”

Alexis huffed and started to storm out. 

“Alexis Rose. Get back in here. We need to talk, all of us.” Ronnie said firmly, pointing to Alexis’s bed. “Sit.”

Ted guided Alexis to her bed, wrapping a reassuring arm around her shoulders, keeping her in place.

“As you know, the Motel is going to be the town Supply Depot. Stevie is establishing a trading post of sorts in one of the rooms where residents can drop off extra supplies and those who need them can pick them up. There’s also a message board people can put notes on listing what they’re looking for or what they’d like to share. 

There are a few artisans in the community who sew blankets, knit, grow vegetables. Those kinds of things will be posted on the board too. We’ve already had a few residents offering to teach classes on survival skills they’ve picked up. Jocelyn has offered to teach a hand sewing class, for example. We’re trying to keep all of the local trade and classes contained to the rooms to the left side of the motel.”

Ronnie turned to Ted. “I know you’re the town vet, but I’ve heard rumors that you’ve had some training on human medicine.”

“That’s correct, Ronnie.”

“Would you be willing to set up a little clinic of sorts on the left side? Stevie has a room set for you with all the medical supplies we’ve had stockpiled. We’ve got more stuff coming in tomorrow, hopefully. We don’t expect you to do anything major, just treating cuts and scrapes, maybe giving stitches. We think having a designated medical goto would be good for the town while we get through this. We also need to keep a record of any incident related injuries and illnesses for the government, if you wouldn’t mind doing that as well.”

“I’m proud to assist however I can, Ronnie. Thank you for asking me. Alexis can assist me with my records if you’d like.”

Ronnie eyed Alexis. She knew that Alexis had been Ted’s receptionist but she wasn’t sure of her bookkeeping skills. “I was hoping to have her assist me with supply distribution, but if you need the extra help, Ted, you can have it.”

“What can we do to help, Ronnie?” Patrick piped up. “I was an accountant in Toronto. I’m thinking my job no longer exists, I’d love to help out as well.”

“I was thinking I’d ask David to help with the supply distribution along with Alexis, but you seem really organized. Would you like to try to figure out a schedule for the community classes? I’m sure David would assist you if you need it.”

“We’re planning on starting the classes in a few days. We want to give everyone time to get rations tomorrow and to adjust to everything the government is sending some extra food and supplies for every resident since the supply chains were damaged in the incident.”

“What about Patrick, I don’t mind sharing my rations with him.”  
David spoke quickly, “Or he could have my parent’s. It’s not like they’ll be back in town any time soon.”

“They’re sending us some extras since we reported that we’ve got a survivor here. He should be good.”

Patrick smiled. He loved how protective David had been of him. He hadn’t been used to it, but he wasn’t complaining. He leaned against David, placing a hand on his thigh. “Thank you.” He whispered, feeling David place his hand on top of his own. Patrick was thankful for David, how welcoming he’d been.

“The plan is to eventually distribute supplies by families. In some situations, we were able to group things by who people are staying with. Alexis and Ted, your stuff will be under Ted’s name. David, since Patrick is your guest, his supplies will be under your name. Most of the town will be getting things by household, but because we knew of your situation, we were able to split your supplies up by motel room.”

“Thank you so much, Ronnie.”

“No need to thank me, David. We want to make sure not only our town, but our survivors are taken care of. Patrick, the government is working to get a message to your parent’s town hall to let them know you’re okay.”

“Thanks, Ronnie. I actually got a message from my ex that she’s with my parents and they’re safe, but I haven’t been able to get a reply through to them.”

“Get some rest, We’ve got supply trucks coming in the morning, and it would be great if you four could help unload things.”

Ronnie looked around the room, noticing Alexis’s stuff everywhere. “Alexis, get packed. We’re taking over this room in the morning.”

Alexis groaned. 

Ronnie turned and was off.


	7. The Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick learns more about The Rose family; he and David continue to open up to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly dialogue, but it is what it is. I'm almost done laying the groundwork of what's going on in their society.

The rest of the day was spent moving David’s things. Patrick was shown Moira Rose’s infamous wall of wigs when they moved some of David’s clothes into storage in his parents’ room.

“So the wig wall really is a thing then.” Patrick laughed.

“Do you not know who my mother is?” David asked curiously, assuming that Patrick had heard of his family.

“Should I know who she is? Is she famous or something?”

“Do you remember Sunrise Bay?”

“The soap opera? My mom loved that show when I was growing up. Why?”

David grabbed a family photo off of his parent's dresser and handed it to Patrick. “Recognize any of these people?”

Patrick studied it for a moment before gasping. “Your mom is Moira Rose.”

“Yeah.”

“So that’s why Alexis looked a little bit familiar.” Patrick laughed. 

“What’s so funny?”

“My ex loved _A Little Bit Alexis_. I always thought it was ridiculous but she was obsessed.”

David rolled his eyes. “I’m glad someone was amused by it.”

“Weren’t you in it too?” Patrick smirked. “I never really paid attention to it, but I remember that she had a very stylish older brother.”

“I’d like to forget that time in my life.”

“I think your hair looks a lot better now, for what it’s worth.” 

“So you paid more than a little attention then?”

“I think I was more interested in seeing you on screen than her.” 

David ignored the comment and put the photo back.

“So where are your parents? You mentioned that they were out of town?”

“They’re filming a Sunrise Bay TV movie in Vancouver, They were hoping it would become popular and they’d be able to reboot the series. My dad went with her since it was only supposed to be a two-week trip and he hasn’t been out that way in years. He was planning on visiting with some old friends on the West Coast. They left earlier this week. It was a weird few days without them around.”

“Have you heard from them?” Patrick was perched on the end of their bed and patted the spot beside him, urging David to come sit with him.

“Yesterday morning. My mom had a read through. She sent me a message that she was glad to be back on set.” David sat beside Patrick and sighed.

“You’re worried about them, aren’t you?” Patrick wrapped a comforting arm around his friend’s shoulders. 

David leaned into the touch, shutting his eyes, letting himself be vulnerable. “Yeah. My mom doesn’t do well when things don’t go as planned.”

“Vancouver was fine from what Ronnie told us.”

“I know. I just don’t know how they’re going to get home or when.”

David’s phone dinged in his pocket and he pulled it out, staring at the message that had come through. He yelled for Alexis, Ted popped his head through the door instead. 

“Is everything okay?” He asked.

“I need to show my sister something.”  
“Babe, get in here, David has something for you.”

With a huff, she came in. “This better be with my time. I was trying to organize my jewelry.”

He passed her his phone. “Dad just texted. They’re safe. The studio had put up all the cast at the same hotel. They’re hunkered down there. He’s not sure when they’ll be home, all flights are grounded.”

“I’m glad they’re safe.” Patrick smiled.

Ted looked over Alexis’s shoulder. “I am too. See Alexis, they didn’t abandon you.”

——

Once they were settled in bed, Patrick in a clean undershirt and boxers, David in a sweatshirt and black sleep pants, on their sides facing each other, Patrick spoke. “So this morning. Why’d you claim me?”

“What do you mean?” David raised an eyebrow. 

“When we got to Town Hall, you introduced me as your guest, you told Ronnie I was staying with you. You didn’t have to do that. I could have just said I was passing by, staying at the Motel.”

“I… I know what it’s like to be the new person in town. I know what it’s like to feel alone. You cried against my chest last night. I’ve never had anyone do that before.” David trailed off. 

“I’m not usually so emotional. Everything just hit me all at once. I was scared.”

“I was too. I’m not usually so strong.”

“You’re a good person, David Rose.”

“This is nice.”

Patrick felt David’s hand rubbing his side reassuringly. 

“This might sound crazy, but I feel safe with you. I know I said it last night, but I thought it was just because I was enjoying not being alone. I mean it now.”

“Why do you feel safe with me?” David asked curiously. 

“I just do. I’m not a crier and you let me cry on you and share the bed last night.”

“I couldn’t let you sleep on the floor.“

“You barely know me. I could have been one of those guys who gets very touchy when they’re asleep.”

“I want to get to know you, and everyone needs a hug sometimes.”

“You can hug me whenever you want.” Patrick was quickly starting to enjoy touching David. He’d never been a particularly tactile person but there was some sort of magnetism between him and David. David’s touches had a calming effect on him, and by the way, he felt David’s muscles relax when they hugged, they did the same thing for him.

“Thank you,” David whispered, moving his arm, ghosting his fingertips over Patrick’s cheek.

Patrick scooted closer, nuzzling against David’s chest. “Is this okay? There’s something about your arms that are comforting.”

“Yes, I… this feels good. I’m glad not to be alone right now.”

“I like this too. I’m glad I stopped here and met you. Who knows where I would have ended up.”

David leaned down and pressed a kiss to Patrick’s hair. It was bold, but he just wanted to comfort Patrick. He felt Patrick lean into the touch and smiled. There was something special between them, and David liked it. 

“Thank you.” Patrick whispered. He shut his eyes and fell fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter has a note that says 'so much sexual tension' and it's got one of my favorite David/Patrick scenes that I've written. I'll try to get it up tonight or early tomorrow.


	8. He's really... cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sexual tension intensifies when David sees more than he planned. Patrick is a troll. David vents to Stevie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been one of my favorite chapters to write. It's a lot lighter than the earlier stuff and a lot of fun.

Their wake up call came earlier than expected as the sun was starting to rise. They’d been awoken by Ronnie knocking at their door. “Brewer, Rose, get up and get outside. We’ve got to get everything unloaded before noon.” 

David pulled the covers over his head, pressing his face into Patrick’s chest. “Not helping,” he murmured, shutting his eyes. 

“Not a morning person?” Patrick rubbed his friend’s back gently. “Will you get up if I make you coffee?” 

“Nope. Not until 10.”

“David, come on, what can I do to get you out of bed?”

“Not happening. Too early.”

“I’m taking a shower. I’ll get you up once I get out.” Patrick crawled out of bed, feeling David’s hands around his waist as he tried to move. 

“Sleep with me, Patrick.”

“I need to shower and help Ronnie. I’ll wake you once I’m showered.” Patrick promised, heading into the bathroom. 

He showered and emerged to grab his clothes. David was still asleep so he dried off and changed in the room.

David stirred hearing the bathroom door open but pretended to sleep, hoping Patrick would forget to wake him. He saw Patrick’s towel drop as he moved it to dry his hair. He was stark naked in the middle of their room. 

Patrick was pale and solid. He had a broad chest, a soft belly, with a line of pale hair running from his belly to the base of his cock. His lower half was thick. His cock, had some girth, and his thighs were like tree trunks. David bit his lip to stifle his moan. He doubted Patrick had planned to put on a show for him. Patrick walked over to the dresser, bending over, giving David a great view of his ass. He wanted to reach out and touch it, give it a gentle squeeze. He shut his eyes, trying to think of something else. David knew he was fucked. Patrick was hot and he wasn’t sure how long he’d survive sharing a bed with him knowing what was under his simple tee shirt and boxers. He watched as Patrick pulled on his boxers, grabbing the rest of his outfit, he came and sat on the bed, leaning in to press a kiss to his forehead.

“I’m done with the shower. Time to get up.” 

David groaned, “Nope.”

“Yes. Come on. David, this is important.”

David shook his head, pulling the comforter back over his head. curious to see how far Patrick would go to wake him. 

Patrick leaned over and pulled it back down and licked the side of his face. That did it. David sat up, staring at his friend in disgust. 

“What the fuck, Patrick?”

“It was that or a bucket of water.” He shrugged and climbed off the bed. ‘Or Alexis.” He started to get dressed. “Don’t think I won’t do it again,” Patrick smirked.

“You’re gross.”

“It woke you up.”

“Mmhm, but still yucky.”

“Would it be yucky if I kissed you?”

David was silent, was Patrick really flirting with him? 

Patrick slipped his shoes on, heading out the door. “Ten minutes and I’m sending up Alexis.”

“Thirty.”

“Fifteen, Alexis, and I’ll lick you again.”

“I hate you.”

“Good morning to you too, David.”

——

Twenty-three minutes later David was downstairs, hair damp, a pout across his face. Patrick looked up, hearing David cough to announce his arrival, and locked eyes with him, dramatically licking the yogurt off his spoon. 

David attempted to subtly give him the finger. But was caught by Stevie.

“David, didn’t your mother teach you manners? We don’t use that gesture in front of our guests.” She scolded him.

“I was about to get you Alexis, but you made it just in time,” Patrick smirked passing him a cup of coffee.

“I’m seriously considering not hosting you anymore.” He grumbled taking a sip. 

“I don’t blame Patrick for doing what he did. I’d have stolen your comforter, but I like what he did better.” Stevie looked over at Patrick. “I like you.”

She looked back at David. “I like him.”

David shook his head. “I hate you both.” 

“Patrick, if he disowns you, I’ll be your host,” Stevie reassured Patrick. “David will turn back into a human after he eats something.”

Patrick got up, giving David a squeeze on his shoulder on the way out. “I’ll let Ronnie know you’ll join us soon.”

David leaned into Stevie as soon as Patrick was gone, needing to share what he’d been through so far that morning. “I’m so fucked.”

“Oh? Did he kiss you?”

“No.” 

“Then what?”

“He’s really... cute.” David bit his lip, trying to hide his blush.

“I could have told you that.”

“And his ass is perfect.”

Stevie raised an eyebrow. “Did you fuck him already?”

“I want to…”

“Then why are you saying…”

“I saw him naked.”

“Oh my god, is he like a nudist?”

“He has no idea I saw him.”

“How?”

“I guess he thought I was asleep when he got out of the shower and he came out and got dressed before waking me up.”

Stevie swatted at him.

“Ow! What was I supposed to do?”

“Look away?”

“Too late for that.”

Stevie smirked, changing the subject. “So what was that tongue thing he did when you came down?”

“I thought he told you.”

“Nope, I just guessed.”

“He licked my face.”

“Kinky.”

“Shut up.”

“You probably deserved it. What did you do to him?”

“I wouldn’t get out of bed so he licked my face.”

Stevie was giggling. “Isn’t it obvious?”

“What?”

“He likes you.”

“It was disgusting.”

“It got you out of bed. Karma is a bitch, David. This is what you get for watching him get dressed.”

David rolled his eyes and got up. 

“Go have fun with your boyfriend.” Stevie teased.

“We’re not…”

“You will be… eventually.”

David left, giving her the finger as he headed out.


	9. True or False

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick and David learn some surprising things about each other. The will they/won't they intensifies.
> 
> Mostly dialogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today has been insane. Hopefully, this bit of fluff will make you smile. 
> 
> I'm hoping to get the next chapter up tomorrow as planned, but I need to figure out some coding for it so it may not be up until Friday.

Setting up the depot was more work than any of the occupants of the Rosebud Motel had anticipated. Patrick and Ted had spent most of the day unloading supplies that the government had delivered while Alexis and David sorted the deliveries and went to work on organizing things into the rooms of the motel. Stevie had bounced between the groups, breaking up the occasional squabble between David and Alexis.

Twyla had dropped them off dinner from the Cafe when she stopped by to check on their progress. The general consensus had been to eat and go to bed, but things changed when David spied Stevie sneaking Patrick a sip from her flask.

“Rude.”

“What’s wrong?”

“You’re not sharing?”

“I thought I should treat our guest.”

Patrick passed David the flask.

“Stevie, he’s my favorite now.” 

She rolled her eyes and got up, bringing back a bottle of whisky, “I guess I’ll share.”

David grabbed it from her, refilling the flask and pouring some into his cup. “Patrick and I are good now.” 

Stevie raised an eyebrow. “We’re not a thing.” David quickly corrected.

“Oh, so we aren’t sleeping together?” Patrick teased, taking a drink. 

David rolled his eyes. “You wish.”

“So you’re saying I get the bed to myself tonight?”

“Nope, we’re sharing again, unless you want to share with Stevie.”

“You don’t want to sleep with her?”

Stevie snorted. “He already has, a few times.”

Patrick’s eyes went wide. 

“We make much better friends, Patrick. He ran away when I broke his heart, but things are better now.”

“That’s good to hear. David, I thought you….”

“I’m Pansexual,” David admitted. “I like who I like, regardless of gender.”

Patrick nodded. “Stevie, no offense, but I’ve got no plans to ever attempt things with you. I’m very gay. I broke up with my fiancé a few hours before the incident. It’s why I ran. She doesn’t know I’m gay. I didn’t tell her that part. David was the first person I came out to, you are the second.”

“I’m honored.” She gave him a reassuring smile. “Let's play a game. I'll tell you something and you have to guess if it’s true or false. If you get it wrong you drink.” She smirked.

“I think Patrick is tired. Let’s go to bed.” David protested.

“No, this seems interesting.” Patrick looked at David, “We can go to bed soon. Let’s finish our drinks first.” 

David stayed in place, sighing. 

“Ok, so I’ll start. Easy one, I own this motel.” Stevie piped up.

“True?” Patrick guessed. 

Stevie nodded, pointing to David. “Fine. I own this town.”

“No one owns a town.”

“Drink up, Patrick. I didn’t believe it either.”

“My dad bought it for me as a joke when I was a kid, back when we had money.”

“I’m an only child.” Patrick offered.

“True?”

“Correct. Your turn, Stevie.”

“I live at this motel.”

“True?”

“You can drink, Patrick. I’ve got an apartment in town. It’s just been easier to stay here lately.”

“I’m glad Alexis isn’t playing this game with us.”

“That’s so true,” Stevie smirked. “I wish she was though. Patrick would learn a lot about you.”

“Fuck off, Stevie.”

Patrick took a drink. “I’ve never kissed a guy.”

“That’s a lie.”

“Your turn to drink, David.”

Patrick watched as David blushed profusely and downed the rest of his drink. “I’m going to bed. I’ll leave the door unlocked for you, Patrick.”

Patrick shook his head and downed his as well. “Good night, Stevie.”

——-

“Can I borrow the flashlight once you get settled?” Patrick asked as they got to their room.

“Planning on heading out somewhere?”

“I was hoping to shower before bed. I know I usually do it in the morning, but I’m a bit sweaty and gross from all the unloading I did with Ted today. I don’t think you’d like sleeping next to me in this state.” Patrick tugged off his shirt as soon as they got in, tossing it in his makeshift hamper and grabbing his pajamas.

“You’re so kind. Yeah, I can bring it in, give me a minute to change.”

“Thanks, I’ll leave the door open.”

“You smell nice,” David admitted once they were both in bed. 

“Glad I showered?”

“Yeah. I never thought I’d be sharing such a small bed with another person for so long.”

“I can still sleep on the floor, I don’t mind.”

“Nope. I’m not complaining. Can I be the little spoon tonight?”

Patrick shifted, nuzzling into David’s neck, holding him close. “How’s this?”

“I like it, thanks.”

“Your shoulders seem tense.”

“I haven’t worked so hard in my life.”

“Today was supposed to be the worst of it. Now that we’re organized, our deliveries should go a lot smoother.” Patrick pressed a kiss to David’s shoulder. “You’re starting to relax.”

“Am I? That’s good, right?”

“Yeah. I’m so glad I ended up here.”

David turned in Patrick’s arms, facing him. 

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, I just, I was thinking when you were in the shower.”

“Oh?”

“You were lying during that game, weren’t you?”

“What would I lie about?”

“Never mind.”

“I guess I wanted my first kiss with a guy to be special. To be something I remembered. I sound so stupid.”

David shook his head, cupping Patrick’s cheek, “Relax, it’s fine. I’ve kissed so many people, I wish I remembered my first kiss.”

Patrick leaned in and kissed David’s nose.

“What was that for?”

“Was that your first nose kiss?”

“Yeah.”

“Now you have a first kiss you can remember.”

David giggled. “Thank you. You’re something else, Patrick Brewer.”

“Am I?”

“Yeah, whoever gets to kiss you is gonna be a lucky man.” 

“Really?”

“You’re a great guy, you’ve got nice… lips.”

“Is that so?”

David nodded and ran his thumb over Patrick’s bottom lip gently.

“We could kiss if you wanted.”

“I don’t want things to be awkward between us.”

“More awkward than you staring at my ass this morning?”

“Fuck.”

“You’re really bad at pretending to be asleep.”

“I shouldn’t have looked.”

“We’re sharing a bedroom. It was bound to happen eventually. I was flattered.”

“You could have just changed in the bathroom.”

“I’ve been in plenty of locker rooms in my life. I’m not exactly shy about my body. I figured you wouldn’t mind.”

“I didn’t mind. I just didn’t expect it.”

“So that’s why you were staring?”

“I wasn’t starting. Now I feel like a creep.” David was started to panic.

Patrick leaned in and cupped his cheek, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. 

“What was that for?” David pulled back.

“You looked like you needed a kiss. You were getting all worked up and in your head. I thought it would help.”

“I thought you wanted your first kiss to be special?” David looked at Patrick confused.

“It was special. I kissed my friend, it’s much better than if my first kiss had been with some random guy. I guess I should have asked you first.”

“It’s fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“I just didn’t expect it.”

“Now I feel bad about it.”

David leaned in and pecked Patrick’s lips. “You have nothing to be ashamed of.”

“This isn’t weird?”

“Only if we make it weird. You’ve never kissed your friends before?”

Patrick shook his head. “Never.”

“I’ve never cuddled someone as much as I cuddle you, I feel like it comes with the territory.”

“I’m okay with it if you are. I just don’t want it to change our friendship.”

“It won’t.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.” David yawned, resting his head against Patrick’s chest and drifting off.


	10. Rachel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A text from Rachel to Patrick gets intercepted by Stevie, who has an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text message heavy. Formatting this was a lot harder and more time consuming than I expected.
> 
> The sexual tension will ramp up again next chapter. I just needed to lay some groundwork for the rest of the story here.

Once communication was more stable, Patrick started texting with Rachel more. Phone calls were still hit or miss, but texting was usually stable, even if the messages tended to arrive on a bit of a delay. She’d ended up back in their hometown. It wasn’t bad, she was able to reconnect with her family, but she missed her independence.

Rachel  
  
I need to get out.  
  


She texted him one morning as he ate breakfast with Stevie.

Ronnie had just popped in and with Patrick distracted, Stevie had grabbed his phone to be nosy.

You could come to Schitt's Creek.  
  


Stevie texted back. She’d liked what she’d heard about Rachel and figured having Patrick’s ex around could be fun. 

Are you serious, Patrick? Wouldn’t it be weird?  
  


Stevie smirked at the message.

She snapped a selfie, with Patrick in the background.

Nope.  
  
You’re not Patrick…  
  
I’m Stevie. He’s kind of busy at the moment.  
  
I shouldn’t have picked up his phone, but I’ve got a spare bed at the Motel if you want to come here.  
  
I’m tempted.  
  
Text me. 707-867-5309  
  


Stevie replied with her number before quickly deleting her text chain with Rachel and putting Patrick’s phone back. 

717-555-6262  
  
So you own the motel Patrick is staying at, right?  
  
Yes.  
  
I've got an available room if you want to crash here  
  
Wouldn’t it be weird?  
  
He’s sharing a bed with my ex.  
  
Can’t get any stranger than that..  
  
You dated David too?  
  
Oh so he told you about David?  
  
A little.  
  
He said he’s sharing a room with the guy who agreed to host him.”  
  
They’re an interesting duo.  
  
He sent me a pic he took with David. He looked so happy.  
  
So you’re over him?  
  
Are he and David a thing?  
  
I still love him. I wish he’d told me he was gay earlier.  
  
I don’t think he knew.  
  
He’s mentioned you a few times. He worries about you.  
  
He saved my life. I can’t be upset with him.  
  
You worked in the city?  
  
Patrick and I were in the same office.  
  
Shit.  
  
Almost all of our coworkers died.  
  
I’m so sorry.  
  
It’s been a lot to process.  
  
I’m here if you want to talk.  
  
Thanks.  
  
I don’t have many people I can be honest with here.  
  
Come to Schitt’s Creek. I’ll host you.  
  
I can’t show up uninvited. Thanks for your offer though.  
  
Talk to him.  
  
I could use another friend in town.  
  
He just texted. He’s going to try to call me.  
  
I’ll let you know how it goes.  
  


“Your phone was vibrating. I accidentally opened a text from Rachel when I was replying to David for you..” Stevie informed Patrick as he rejoined her. 

“Sorry that took so long.” He grabbed his phone and looked at what she’d texted David.

David Rose  
  
Headed back from the cafe. Want anything?  
  
Tea, and something chocolate for Stevie. She deserves a treat for putting up with you.  
  


It wasn’t all that bad, he shook his head. “He’s going to know it wasn’t me.”

“I might get a cookie out of it.” She grinned.

He pulled up Rachel’s chat. “I need to get out.”

Rachel  
  
I need to get out.  
  
I could ask around if you want to come here.  
  
Really?  
  
You’re still my best friend. I miss having you around.  
  
I’d like that.  
  
I’ll let you know when I find you a host.  
  
I should be able to get you a job at the supply depot.  
  
I owe you so much.  
  
It’s what friends do.  
  


“Is everything okay?” Stevie pried, noticing Patrck typing away furiously on his phone.

“I need to find someone to host Rachel.” He looked up. “Know anyone?”

Stevie grinned. “I could. I mean, I’ve got a spare bedroom.”

“Are you sure?” He looked nervous. 

“She seems like fun from what you’ve told me. I could use another friend around here.”

“You’re the best, Stevie.” He smiled and grabbed a napkin writing down Rachel’s number. “I’ll start the paperwork. Here’s her number. I’ll tell her you’ll text her.”

717-555-6262  
  
Just heard from Patrick.  
  
He gave me your number. Told me to text you.  
  
He said he’s getting the paperwork started.  
  
I offered to host you.  
  
Thank you!  
  
It’ll be nice to have a roommate.  
  
I thought you had Patrick?  
  
He and David have a room on the second floor. I’ve got a little studio apartment.  
  
How’d you pull that off?  
  
I own the motel. It's the owner's suite.  
  
David was sharing a room with his sister before the motel became the supply depot.  
  
How’d he end up sharing with David?  
  
They had to share the first night. We didn’t want anyone sleeping outside of the main building. We weren’t sure if it was safe to go outside.  
  
You didn’t offer him your couch?  
  
He was crying all over David when he found out the news. They wanted to share a room.  
  
Makes sense.  
  
Patrick said that David was his host.  
  
Yeah. It worked out well.  
  
I’m just glad he’s happy and safe.  
  
Everyone in town loves him.  
  
I can only imagine.  
  
So when can I expect your arrival?  
  
A day or two. I’m basically ready to go. I’m hoping to leave first thing in the morning if the paperwork all goes through.  
  
Patrick is on top of it.  
  
It’s not weird that I’m really excited to meet you, is it?  
  
I’m excited to meet you as well.  
  
Good. I’ll text you when I know more.  
  
I’ll let you know if Patrick updates me.  
  


Later that day, Patrick came into the Motel office with the paperwork for Stevie to sign. “I just talked to Rachel. We were able to fast track her travel permit. When do you think you’ll be ready for her arrival?”

“Tomorrow works.”

“Are you sure? 

“Patrick, she and I have been texting all morning. I can’t wait to meet her.”

Patrick raised an eyebrow.

“She’s cute.” Stevie smirked.

“I’m starting to regret this whole idea.”

“You’re boning my ex. It can’t get any stranger.”

“We’re not boning.” He corrected her. “We’re roommates who share a bed.”

“Are you attracted to him?”

“Stevie.”

“I know you are, and he’s into you.”

“We’re just friends.” He insisted. “I’ll let Rachel know you’re fine with her arriving tomorrow.”


	11. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel arrives. Patrick, David, Rachel, and Stevie learn a lot about each other over some wine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff between these two idiots. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter.

Rachel arrived late the next day. They had a little cookout to celebrate her arrival into town, Patrick, Stevie, David, Alexis, and Ted. As nervous as Patrick was to be reunited with his ex-fiance, he was glad that she was no longer mad at him.

Her arrival went better than expected. She clicked instantly with the group and was more than happy to share stories of Patrick’s past with the group.

“I’m starting to regret this.” Patrick shook his head, as she told the story of how he’d broken his arm in high school, jumping off his roof into a snowbank. 

Once darkness fell and the mosquitoes came out, they moved things inside. With Ted and Alexis heading to their apartment, it was just Stevie, Patrick, David, and Rachel. Stevie procured a few bottles of cheap wine and they sat around the motel lobby drinking and talking. 

“Truth or Dare,” Stevie smirked, looking at Rachel after the wine was mostly gone.

“Dare.”

“I dare you to kiss someone.” 

Patrick sighed, knowing she’d probably kiss him. They’d kissed thousands of times, so it wouldn’t be anything new. Instead, Rachel leaned in and cupped Stevie’s cheek, pressing a quick kiss to her lips, grinning.

“I like this one, Patrick.” Stevie smiled as Rachel pulled back.

“David, your turn.”

“Do I have to?”

“I’ll let you ask me, next.”

“Fine, truth.”

“If your room had two beds would you still share with Patrick?”

“Maybe?”

“That’s not an answer.”

“Fine, I’d let Patrick decide.”

“And what if he said it didn’t matter.”

David blushed “I’d probably share, it’s nice to fall asleep with a warm body beside me.”

Patrick smiled at him, “I’d say the same thing. I sleep better when I’m not alone.” He leaned into David, resting his head on the other man’s shoulder for a moment.

Stevie poked Rachel, pointing to the two boys, curled up together, both shaking their heads.

“Dare,” Patrick said boldly, knowing it was his turn. 

“I dare you to kiss David.” Rachel blurted out. 

“You okay with this?” Patrick turned to his friend, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. David nodded.

Patrick leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to David’s lips. It felt electric going through him. He’d thought about kissing David quite often since their quick kisses while they were in bed a few nights prior. He was very thankful for Rachel.

The game went on for a bit, becoming tame. Patrick had admitted that he wasn’t a big fan of pizza from the cafe when asked what he hated most about his new town, and David having to take off his sweater, revealing a plain white tee shirt under it, on a dare from Rachel. 

“Dare.” Patrick didn’t want to answer any relationship questions with his ex around.

“Go jump in the pool out back.”

Patrick shrugged. It had been warm lately and the pool had been tempting. 

“Anyone want to join?”

Stevie led the way out back, Patrick grabbed David reluctantly. “It’s not that cold, this will be fun.”

As soon as they were outside, Patrick kicked off his shoes and socks, testing the water with his foot. It was warmer than expected. He tossed his clothes onto a chair off to the side of the pool and jumped in

David saw a flash of Patrick’s pale ass as he jumped in confidently. “Anyone want to join me?” he felt free. He looked over to see David folding his clothes on the chair he’d tossed them on. 

Stevie had returned with a stack of towels and stripped down, joining Patrick. Rachel soon followed suit and David was left standing awkwardly on the side of the pool. “David, come join us.” 

David shook his head, being stubborn. 

“David Rose, no need to be shy. I’ve seen you naked. Rachel won’t look.” Stevie splashed him.

He groaned, neatly folding his clothes as he undressed and setting them on a towel as soon as he noticed Stevie and Rachel looking the other way and Patrick swimming laps. David eased his way in, swimming over to Patrick.

“You decided to join me?” Patrick swam over, floating beside David.

“I couldn’t resist.”

“Oh?”

“Thought I should live a little.”

“Great idea.”

David gestured over at Stevie and Rachel who were pressed together, sharing a drunk wet kiss, water up to their shoulders. “That’s not weird, is it?”

“I’m trying not to think about it.”

“Want me to distract you?”

“Please.”

David leaned in and kissed Patrick softly. 

“Thank you.” Patrick rested his head on David’s shoulder looking up at the stars. “I’m guessing you’ve never done this before?”

“What exactly?”

“Skinny dipping with your ex and your roommate and your roommate’s ex?”

“Skinny dipping I have, a few times in Europe.”

“Like I don’t want to think about it.”

“About what?” 

“Everything. My life was flipped upside down, I’m here, with you. I’ve never met anyone like you, David.” Patrick was blushing. David was his best friend in Schitt’s Creek. He was the first person Patrick had met after running away from his previous life, his roommate, bedmate, and the first person Patrick had come out to. 

“This is the second time my life has been flipped upside down. It gets easier after a while.” David sighed, pushing off to swim a few laps. “I think good things have come out of it both times. I met Stevie the day I moved here. I met you the day the world changed.” David gave him a soft smile.

Patrick couldn’t help but notice how stunning David looked in the moment. The way the moonlight reflected off his dark hair, wet and a little curly atop his head. How the water stuck to the curls that stretched across David’s chest. He felt an arm wrap around his torso and David’s chin on his shoulder, David was beside him again. “Look!” He pointed skyward, Patrick noticed a few shooting stars. 

“I’ve never seen one of those before.”

“Ted was saying that they’ve been more common lately. Something about the event causing more of them to enter the atmosphere?” David shrugged, “I’ve never been good at science.”

“It’s fine. I’ve heard you should make a wish on them.”

“What are you gonna wish for?”

“I can’t tell you. That won’t make my wish come true.” He leaned into David, resting his head on his shoulder.

“I guess I won’t tell you mine either.”

“Good idea.”

“This is nice,” David whispered, pressing a kiss to Patrick’s hair.

“Yeah.” 

They floated together in silence for a bit, stargazing. It was the best night Patrick had experienced so far since ending up in Schitt’s Creek. Even with Rachel nearby, he wasn’t thinking about her. Things were getting better between them and he was glad that she’d quickly clicked with Stevie. He was starting to feel things for David too. More intense than what he’d ever felt for Rachel. He loved to be in David’s presence, and the friendly kisses had given him butterflies. For the first time since he’d met David, he was starting to think that maybe he’d want to be more than friends with David.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a splash. Rachel had swum over, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Thank you for bringing me here.” She giggled. 

“Rach, you’re drunk.” He shook his head, feeling a little bit strange to have her naked body so close to his again.

“Stevie is amazing. I’m so glad she agreed to be my host.”

Patrick was starting to panic. He was saved again by David who stood on the deck, in his boxers, drying off his hair.

“Patrick, I’m going to shower before bed.” David held out a towel for him. “Should I leave this with your clothes?” 

Patrick got out, wrapping the towel around his waist. “I’m getting tired, I’ll head in with you.”

“Your towels are here.” David pointed to a few towels he set on the side of the pool for Rachel and Stevie before grabbing his and Patrick’s things and heading in, glad to give the girls some privacy.

“If it’s okay, I need to just wash my hair and put some leave-in conditioner in it, then the shower is all yours,” David told Patrick once they were back in their room.

“That’s fine, or we could share, I just want to rinse off.” Patrick dropped his towel and turned on the water, stepping in. He’d shared locker room showers plenty of times. Although it was small, this shower wouldn’t be any different. He started to quickly soap up and was in the process of rinsing the two-in-one shampoo/body wash off of himself when David stepped in. 

“I’m almost done.” Patrick ran his fingers through his damp hair, making sure it was clean when he felt David’s hand on his shoulder. 

“Wait.”

“Is everything okay?” 

“Can I do something with your hair really quick?”

“Sure."

He felt David’s fingers running through his hair, and leaned back, into the touch.

“It’s conditioner, so the pool chemicals don’t damage your hair.” David offered, massaging it into his scalp.

“What’s wrong with my shampoo?”

David just laughed and Patrick wiped some water off of his friend’s brow. 

“Thanks.” David’s hands finished scrubbing and Patrick felt a gentle swat on his ass.

“What was that for?” He giggled.

“You’re all done, good to go. I’ll see you in bed.”

Patrick grinned and got out, drying off and changing, peaking out the window before climbing into bed. He saw Rachel reclining on the side of the pool with Stevie between her legs. He hoped they wouldn’t have any regrets in the morning.

He’d fallen asleep by the time David was done showering, he stirred when he felt his friend’s arms wrap around him.

“I had a really nice time tonight.” He whispered.

“I did too. Sorry, I woke you.”

“It’s fine, I didn’t want to fall asleep without talking to you.”

“You’re not regretting anything, are you? I can go to sleep on the couch.” David had started to panic.

“No, not at all.” Patrick traced his thumb gently over David’s lower lip. “Can I kiss you goodnight?” He pulled his thumb away.

David nodded and Patrick leaned in, pecking his lips. “Sleep well.”

——

“Are you sure you’re ok, Rachel?” Patrick pried the next morning. He was on his way out to handle a delivery when he passed her in the lobby.

“A little hungover, but no regrets. I had a lot of fun with Stevie.”

“I saw.”

“Patrick!”

“I looked out my window, I never thought I’d see my ex-fiancé in such a compromising position. Things are going well between you two?”

“I guess you could say that. Maybe you weren’t the only person who wasn’t straight in our relationship.”

He shook his head, he hoped that whatever she had with Stevie would turn into more than a drunken hookup. “Good for you, Rach. I’ll see you later. Stop by the Town Hall with Stevie, there’s paperwork you two need to get done.”


	12. David's Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David asks Patrick to help him with the permits for a Farmer's Market. Patrick gains a new title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter setting the foundation for the story. Things heat up next chapter, I promise.

David had gotten permission to have a farmers market of sorts at the motel the next weekend, a time when all the local artisans and makers could display their wares and barter or sell them. Their message board and trading post had been going well, but David thought things would go better if the vendors could talk to townspeople in person, not just via the notes on the message board. He’d gone to Patrick for advice before anyone else. He envied Patrick’s organization skills, and knew that it would be much easier to get approval from Ronnie with Patrick on board.   
"You really think we could pull this off?" David asked Patrick after pitching his idea over breakfast one morning.

"It shouldn't be that hard. If I can help figure out how to distribute supplies to the townsfolk, this should be no issue."

"Are you sure it won't be too much work for you?"

"We're only getting deliveries twice a week at this point and distributing things three days a week. I've got plenty of downtime to help you get this going"

"Thank you. I'm guessing we're going to have to get a permit or something for it?"

"I'll take care of the paperwork with Ronnie and the Town Council. I need to make a stop by Town Hall this morning anyway. We had some missing supplies in our last shipment and I need to see what she wants to do about it."

Patrick had become Ronnie's unofficial second-in-command, taking charge of things when she wasn’t at the motel. It was a role Patrick hadn’t expected to step into, but he enjoyed it. 

It had started out with him being the first Survivor to settle into town. She’d asked him to be a contact person for other Survivors who were settling in the area, not just Schitt’s Creek, but the Greater Elms, as he lovingly referred to the surrounding towns of Elm Ridge, Elm Glen, Elm Valley, Elmdale, and Elmington, as well. He liked the idea of a network, of a way to connect with those who’d had their lives in Toronto upended. Many Survivors had been in the city when the incident occurred. Some were injured, all had lost friends or family in the incident. Before long, it wasn’t just Survivors coming to Patrick for advice and resources, it was regular townsfolk as well. Some knew Survivors who were debating where to settle, he was happy to talk to them about his experiences settling in Schitt’s Creek. Others had questions about how to deal with Survivors, what they should or shouldn’t say, and how to be a good host. 

Ronnie had put him in charge of the town manifest. She reckoned that with all his work with Survivors and Hosts, he was more in tune with who was coming and going from the town at any given moment.

Travel was still vastly restricted, supply chains still disrupted, and rolling blackouts a regular occurrence, so most stayed in their town. Travel permits were required for Survivors looking to Settle somewhere new. He hadn’t needed one as he arrived in town the night of the incident, but Rachel had. It wasn’t a hard document to procure, but it required the Survivor to have a Host of record that they planned on staying with. 

Those who had been out of town when the incident occurred had started to slowly return. Johnny and Moira Rose were supposed to be the first residents to come back but they'd been delayed. Upon their return, they'd be moving into the room Ted and Alexis had been staying in as their room had become storage for the family, as well as Patrick’s office; Ted and Alexis had recently moved back to Ted’s newly repaired apartment.

Putting Patrick in charge of the manifest made the now biweekly supply deliveries from the government easier to handle, as Ronnie wrangled the rest of Town Council.

“Ronnie, David asked for a permit, that needs to go through you, right?”

“What kind of permit are we talking about, Brewer?”

“He wants to have a Farmer’s Market here next Saturday. Let the artisans and crafters he’s met through the trading post set up tables for the day so they could meet the townsfolk and locals could put a name to the face of who was making some of the things they were trading for.”

“Where’s he want to do it?”

“Outside the Motel, if that’s alright. We were hoping to set up Friday night after the supply trucks leave. He’ll assign tables, and vendors can come set up Saturday morning and folks can make a day out of it. Ted has offered to have an open door at the clinic for anyone with medical questions.”

“Sounds like a good plan. I approve of it. Just don’t tell the rest of the Town Council. We’re supposed to have the person filing the permit present to all of us before we approve things like this but I won’t subject you to that adventure. I’ll just tell them that it was an emergency permit and that as the Town Response Coordinator, I along with the Survivor Liaison had approved it.

‘You’re making me a Liaison?”

“The government wants all town councils to appoint a Survivor to their board as an extra seat to serve as a go-between for the Survivors who decided to settle in the town as well as those who run it.”

“I’d be honored to take the position.”

“Good, because I’m appointing you. Roland and Bob know better than to pick a fight with me over anything to do with you. I’m not sure if they notice, but you’ve been doing a hell of a lot more for this town since you settled her than they have, just don’t tell anyone I said that.” 

“Thanks, I’ll let David know.”


	13. Whatever This Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick take their friendship to a new level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story finally earns its E rating here. Enjoy!
> 
> Chapter count is now TBD since I've been adding more as I edit and breaking up the chapters that I had set.

The night before the first Farmers Market was rough. David had been nervous, unable to sleep. His tossing and turning had woken Patrick up.

“David, everything is going to be okay,” Patrick reassured him, stroking his arm gently. 

It was warm and they’d decided to sleep in just their boxers. Patrick felt David’s turn to face his chest and pressed a kiss to the crown of his head.

“Will it?.” David murmured.

“It will be. We’re ready. You and I are organized and ready to go. I’ll be there if there are any issues.”

“Yeah, but Ronnie might need you to do official stuff.”

“Maybe, but we’re not doing supply distribution today and we’ve got no new Survivors arriving.” Patrick smiled, feeling David snuggle closer. 

“I don’t get how you became so official.” David pressed a kiss into Patrick’s chest.

“It’s because I’m efficient.” Patrick ran his hands along David’s back, “Ronnie noticed that I’ve been doing a lot to answer questions of Survivors. She said that people like that I’m a Survivor and I’ve been able to successfully settle in here.”

“I didn’t know you settled here.”

“The paperwork is in progress. It’s not official, but I’m thinking I’ll stay here for a while.”

“What’s keeping you here?” David looked up at him, pulling back.

“A few things. I found an amazing roommate. I’m not sure if he’ll want to live with me once this is over, but I hope he will.” Patrick blushed, hiding his face in David’s chest.

“I don’t know if you’ll always want to live with me.”

“Can I tell you a secret?”

“Always.”

“I’ve never slept better than I have sharing a bed with you.”

“Not possible.”

“I swear, You’re like a weighted blanket. You keep me warm.”

David giggled, playing with Patrick’s hair.

“I like this.” Patrick ran his hands along David’s chest, 

“What do you like?”

“You’re so fluffy. So furry.”

“I need to shave.”

“Nope, I like it.”

“No one has ever told me that before.”

“Well I’m telling you now, it’s the truth. Anyone who says otherwise is missing out.”

“Don’t you ever miss your own bed?” David tangled his fingers in Patrick’s hair.

“I don’t miss sharing a bed with Rachel. She wasn’t a snuggler, and her hair used to get in my face.”

“You like snuggling me?”

“Of course. It’s nice to just be held sometimes when I’m scared or stressed.”

“Same here. I miss sleeping naked. I’m too warm right now.”

“You can if you want. I won’t look.”

“It wouldn’t be weird?”

Patrick kicked off his boxers. “Nothing is weird with you. We’re friends. We kiss sometimes. We’ve gone skinny dipping and showered together. It’s not like we haven’t gotten naked with each other before.”

David ran his hands down Patrick’s back, gasping as he felt his friend’s bare ass. 

“What’s wrong?” Patrick nuzzled David’s neck.

“You’re naked.”

“I’m comfy. Didn’t you say you like sleeping naked?”

“I do.”

“I do too.”

“Fine.” David kicked off his boxer briefs, keeping his distance in the bed.

Patrick ran a hand down David’s side. “Comfier?”

David shivered. “Yeah.”

“Feel better about tomorrow?”

“Maybe…”

“Think you’ll sleep better like this?” Patrick stroked David’s bare hip.

“I hope so.”

“We can cuddle closer.” 

“You want to?”

“Don’t be so shy, David.” Patrick tangled his legs with David’s, pecking his lips, before resting his head in the spot he’d claimed on his friend’s chest, his arms wrapping tightly around his torso.

“I’m not shy.” David protested.

“You can touch me.”

“I don’t want you to hate me.”

“I won’t hate you.”

“I don’t want to ruin our friendship.”

Patrick cupped David’s cheek and kissed him again. “You won’t. I promise.”

“Are you sure?”

“David, I broke my engagement and I saved my life by doing so. I don’t give a fuck what people expect of me anymore. I don’t care about societal norms. I don’t want to think about how I’m supposed to behave, what I’m supposed to do, what people expect of me. What I do behind closed doors is no one’s business but my own.”

“How do I fit into this? What do you want to do with me?”

“I want to do what feels good. I want to feel good with you.”

“You can do whatever you want with me.”

“I just want comfort right now. We’re friends. I don’t want to ruin this friendship, but you make me feel safe.”

“You make me feel safe, too.”

“I need this, whatever this is. This feeling, when we’re lying in bed together, touching. It makes me forget. It comforts me. I need comfort right now.”

“So do I.”

“What we do doesn’t have to leave this room.”

“It won’t. People in town talk.”

“I know they do.”

“I don’t want another Stevie situation.”

“I won’t let you have one. I’m not going to break your heart and I’m not going to let my heart get broken.”

David nodded. “Good.”

“I want to just do what feels good, I want you to do the same.” Patrick leaned in and pressed another soft kiss to David’s lips before trailing kisses down his chest, stopping to flick his tongue over David’s nipple.  
David let out a soft whimper. “Fuck.”

“What?”

“I haven’t had anyone do that in a while. Feels good.”

Patrick licked the other one, enjoying the sounds David was making.

“You can do that whenever you want.” David whimpered. “Do you have any limits, anything you won’t do? Do you want to do the red, yellow, green thing?”

“What’s that?” 

“When we’re in bed, in this room, if I propose something, I’ll ask for a color, it’s like a stoplight, red means stop, yellow means slow down, green means keep going. Or if you’re doing something I like, I might just say green, and if I don’t like things I’ll say red.”

“I like that.” Patrick pulled back, stroking David’s cheek, eying his lips. 

“Green.” David looked down at Patrick’s lips, nodding in agreement.

Patrick kissed David sweetly, letting his fingers ghost over David’s stubble.. 

David kissed back. It was chaste, but it was a good way to start whatever this was. He moved a hand to the back of Patrick’s head, pulling him in closer, his tongue licking against the seam. Patrick parted his lips, letting David lick into his mouth. He felt Patrick’s hand on the back of his own head, Patrick's tongue against his. He hadn’t realized how much he needed this, how much he missed this. 

Patrick’s mind went blank as he kissed David. It wasn’t sexual or loving, it just felt good, and that’s what he needed at the moment. He pulled back for a moment for air, quickly whispering ‘green’ before moving to straddle David as he layed back in the bed. He leaned down, enveloping his lips into another deep kiss as he pinned his friend to the mattress, rocking his hips softly against David’s, he moved his lips off David’s mouth, trailing kisses down his jawline before stopping to nibble on David’s collarbone. 

“Yellow.” 

Patrick looked up at David curiously. 

“You’re gonna leave a mark.” David slowly ran his hand’s down Patrick’s back. “I like this,” he murmured.

“Oh?”

“And these. I really like these.” David ran his hands along Patrick’s thick thighs. 

“Green. You like my hockey thighs?”

“So much.” David squeezed Patrick’s ass. “I like this too.”

Patrick smirked and ground his ass gently against David’s crotch, feeling David’s cock hardening beneath him.

“I wanna do something with you, I need to get a towel.”

“I’ll grab it.” Patrick, feeling bold, wanted to show off a little. The moon was full and he knew David would get a nice view as he walked to the bathroom. 

David went to his closet and grabbed the good bottle of lube he’d stashed away. He’d doubted until now that he’d need it with Patrick and hadn’t stashed it in the drawer to avoid questions. He hadn’t planned on fooling around with his friend, but he wouldn’t turn down no-strings-attached sex. He was glad that they’d set ground rules first. He hadn’t done that with Stevie and it hadn’t ended well for them.

Patrick placed the towel on the bed, unsure what to do next. He pressed a kiss to David’s lips, waiting for instructions.

“Roll onto your side. Do you trust me?” David showed Patrick the lube. “I’m not going to enter you, I promise. I’m gonna make you feel really good. Can I do that?”

Patrick nodded, doing as he was told. “Green. You can touch me. I trust you, David.” He heard the cap of the bottle click open and felt a cool slick hand between his thighs.

“LIft your leg for me, I need to get you all slicked up.”

Patrick did as he was told, moaning softly as David’s fingers ran along his thighs. 

“I’m gonna fuck your thighs.” David pressed himself against Patrick’s back, his slick cock moving along his crack as David rocked his hips against Patrick’s. “Color?”

“Yellow.”

David paused. 

“Touch me, please?”

David nodded and did as told, cupping Patrick’s balls with one hand and slowly stroking Patrick’s cock as he continued thrusting against him from behind.”

“Green.” Patrick moaned, pressing his ass into David’s crotch, wanting more contact. He’d never felt so good in bed with another person. He’d never had casual sex with a friend either and wasn’t feeling as guilty as he thought he’d feel in the moment. He trusted David, and while this wasn’t how he’d pictured his first sexual experience with another man going, it felt right. 

“Someone likes my cock.” David teased, pressing a kiss to Patrick’s shoulder. 

“Your hands aren’t bad either.” Patrick gasped as David gave his balls a gentle tug.

“Sorry, I should have asked before playing with them.”

“No, green. Fuck, no one’s ever done that before. It feels really good.”

They rocked together, soon coming in sticky, boneless mass. 

“Thank you,” Patrick whispered, rolling over after riding out his orgasm. He pressed another kiss to David’s lips before drifting off to sleep.


	14. Any Regrets?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys continue what they started the night before. Rachel and Patrick discuss their new relationships. David and Patrick touch base about their relationship going forward.

Patrick woke before David and crawled out of bed. He was sticky from the night before but happier than he’d been in a long time. He showered quickly wanting to get a head start on the busy day ahead. He heard the bathroom door open and popped his head out of the shower. “Good morning. I’m almost done.”

After what they’d done, David felt more confident with Patrick. “No need to rush, can I join you?” He hung his towel on the hook and smirked as he noticed Patrick looking him over.

Patrick nodded. He hadn’t checked out David in his naked glory the night before and was impressed with what he saw. David was hot. He had a dad bod with plenty of dark body hair spread across his pecs and trailing down his belly to his crotch. He pecked David’s lips. “Sleep well?”

“I always sleep well with you.” David started to wash, looking over Patrick’s soapy body and noticeable erection. He could get used to this. 

“Nervous about today?”

“A little, you?”

“I’m hopeful.”

“I’m glad I’ve got such a great friend to help me with this.”

“We’re a good team.”

“That was bold.”

“Like you haven’t done this kind of thing before?” Patrick looked down at David’s morning wood, biting his lip. 

David nodded. “Green.” 

Patrick reached out a hand, stroking David silently, wishing that David would just reach out and touch him.. 

“Can I?”

Patrick nodded, moaning softly as he felt David’s hands on his length. 

David stepped forward, putting his hand over Patrick’s and helped him stroke them both at the same time. “Color?” He broke the silence.

“Green. Thank you.”

“Why are you thanking me?”

“This feels really good.” Patrick leaned in for another kiss. “Does it always feel this good?”

“Depends on who you’re with. I’m enjoying this too.” 

They stood stroking each other through to orgasm, eyes wandering over each other wordlessly. Patrick shut his eyes as he came, moaning softly as David stroked him through his orgasm. He soon felt David’s washcloth wiping over his belly, cleaning him off. “Thank you.” He pressed a quick kiss to David’s lips, rinsing off and stepping out, heading to get dressed and give David some time to get ready. 

“I’ll meet you downstairs.” He poked his head into the bathroom again before heading out, glad that David was nearly done with his hair. He’d be down soon.

\------- 

The Farmers Market was a success, just as Patrick predicted. The vendors made some good connections and the town residents had been excited to be able to barter and buy things in one central location. While some supply issues had been resolved, people were still struggling to get fresh produce on a regular basis. The Farmers Market solved that issue, with the local farmers and producers doing brisk business all day. 

It wasn’t just produce that had sold well. People were more than happy to treat themselves, artisanal soaps were another big seller. Supporting others in the community had become a big part of life since the incident occurred. Patrick and David were thanked repeatedly for setting up a centralized location for the community to shop and support each other. They quickly agreed to host another Farmers Market the following Saturday, it felt good to see the community come together as they had.

“Any reason you’re so happy?” Rachel asked Patrick as they sat on the couch in the Motel’s lobby sharing a sandwich Twyla had dropped off for a late lunch. 

“Can you keep a secret?” Patrick asked, after looking around and making sure it was only them. 

“Of course.”

“Good, because I promised David I wouldn’t tell anyone.” Patrick blushed.

“Did you two finally kiss?”

“What do you mean, finally? You dared us to kiss the night you arrived.”

“So you two have been a thing for a while?”

“We’re not a thing. He’s just a friend.”

“Like Stevie and I are just friends?”

“I suppose.”

“So you two are sleeping together now?”

“No, I mean we’re sharing a bed. I didn’t know you and Stevie were so close.”

“It wasn’t just a one-time thing between us. We’re not labeling it yet, but she makes me very happy.”

“I’m so happy for you.”  
“Why aren’t you and David?”

“We haven’t really talked about it. I don’t know if he likes me like that.”

“You were glowing this morning, David was too. Either you two boned or you two are both seeing other people.” Rachel said bluntly. She knew Patrick far too well from all the years they’d been together.

“It’s that obvious?” Patrick’s cheeks were bright pink. He hadn’t planned to tell Rachel, but it was nearly impossible to keep a secret from her.

“So you two finally did it? Stevie is going to be so excited.”

“I wasn’t supposed to tell anyone. David will lose it if he knows I told you.”

“Your secret’s safe with me. Was it good at least?”

“It was amazing. He couldn’t sleep and we started talking and snuggling and he fucked my thighs.”

“Good for you.” 

“Then this morning, he joined me in the shower and we got off together.” Patrick bit his lip. 

“Pat. You’ve got nothing to be ashamed of. Sex happens. I know it might not have been the best when we did it, but it’s okay. We learned from it.”

“What did you learn from it?”

“Stevie asked where I learned that thing you used to do to my nipples from. She really likes it.”

Patrick was scarlet now. “Wow.”

“You should try that trick on David. I bet he’d enjoy it.”

“I um, licked his nipples last night, he really liked it. He said no one’s done that to him in ages.”

“Aren’t you glad you got all that practice with me?” Rachel teased.

“I suppose, although, after last night, I don’t think I’ll be doing it with a woman anytime soon.”

“It was life-changing?”

“It was just unlike anything we ever did.”

“Are you gonna ask him out, officially?”

“It’s not too soon?”

“Take things at your own pace. The world is crazy right now. Do what feels right.” 

Patrick nodded and looked up. “Thanks, Rachel, I will. I’m glad I can talk to you still. This is just so new to me.”

“It’s new to me too.” She pulled him in for a hug. “I’m here whenever you want to chat.”  
“What would I do without you?”

“No idea, Patty.”

\-------

“You look tense.” Patrick crawled into bed beside David late that night. They hadn’t had more than a few minutes alone since the morning and he wasn’t sure what was going on. He’d hoped for more alone time so that they could chat, but after the Farmer’s Market, he’d had a quick lunch with Rachel while David was tied up dealing with Alexis’s latest crisis. “Alexis, you can’t wear your heels when you’re helping load and unload rations. That’s why your ankle is sprained. I agree with Ted on this one.”

Dinner had been spent around a small campfire Stevie and Ted had erected due to the scheduled blackout, trading stories and drinking whisky. They’d continued to be touchy as usual, sitting close together and flirting, both excusing themselves when Stevie suggested going for a swim.

“I’m fine.” David looked away. As Patrick approached their bed. He was sitting up, using the moonlight to read

Patrick knew he was hiding something and was determined to figure out what it was. “Color?”

“Yellow.” 

“Why yellow? What’s wrong?”

“You’re not regretting last night, or this morning, are you?”

“Why would I regret anything we did?” Patrick put a reassuring hand on David’s shoulder.

“It’s just a habit to ask. I wasn’t sure if you’d been with a man before. I’ve been panicking all day that you were regretting me being your first.”

“You are my first, but I’ve got no regrets. We both needed it.”

“We did.”

“Rachel wanted to know why I was so happy today. She asked if we finally kissed.” Patrick laughed.

“Stevie asked me the same thing. She wanted to know how I got that ‘after sex glow’ when I came downstairs this morning.”

“What did you tell her?”

“I told her that I took full advantage of the hot water this morning and took care of myself. What did you tell Rachel?”

“I denied it all, but she told me that either I finally got in your pants or we were both boning other people.”

David gasped. “You didn’t tell her, did you?”

“She’s sworn to secrecy. We were together half our lives, I can’t hide anything from her.” Patrick blushed.

“Stevie and I are like that, but I’m better at keeping secrets from her.”

Patrick ran his fingers through David’s hair shaking his head. 

“What?”

“I still can’t believe you two hooked up. You two act like siblings.”

“Yeah, don’t remind me. It was a bad idea, but we learned from it.”

“We’re not a bad idea, are we?”

“I’ve had worse ideas.”

“You’re not questioning your sexuality, are you? It’s okay if you are. ”

“After last night, I can confirm that I am very gay.”

“Really?”

“I’ve never come so easily in my life.”

“Wow.”

“David, I trust you.” Patrick pressed a kiss to David’s forehead.“It’s warm tonight.”

“Yeah.” 

Patrick crawled out of bed to open their window, wanting to let the breeze in. He tossed his boxers in his hamper as he returned. “Still okay sleeping like this?”

David laughed “You know you just gave Stevie and Rachel a little show.”’

Patrick shook his hips before yelling “Good Night!” Out of the window and pressing his bare ass against their screen. 

“Incorrect.” David laughed at how ridiculous Patrick was.

“You told me I was putting on a show, I wanted to make it worth it.”

“You’re something else. Mooning them.” David nodded and pulled off his teeshirt, setting it aside. “Come back to bed.” David reached out his hands, pulling Patrick back in bed. ”Yeah, is this okay?”

Patrick looked felt the smooth fabric of David’s boxer briefs against his bare hip. “I’m fine as long as you are.” He laid on his belly, half on top of David, stroking his cheek. “You’ve started to relax.”

“I’m glad we chatted.”

Patrick nodded, “If you ever want to just do things with me in bed, I’m open to it, whatever you need.”

David leaned up for another soft kiss. “I think I’m good for now.” He reached down and ran his hands along Patrick’s ass. “I do like being able to touch this.”

“I like being able to touch this. I think we’re even.” He ran his fingers through David’s chest hair, burrowing his face into his friend’s chest. He felt David’s hand stroke his back lightly as he drifted off, sleeping better than he had in a while.


	15. It's What Friends Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David helps Patrick at the Supply Depot. They continue to discuss and act on their evolving relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was editing, I thought I could use another scene of comfort sex between these two idiots.
> 
> Enjoy!

The day had been rough. Ted had been called away from unloading of the latest rations to help birth a cow in Elmdale. David had been forced to take a more active role in unloading the pallets that had been dropped off, much to his dismay. “Why can’t we just wait until Ted gets back to do this?” He’d asked Patrick, clearly annoyed. 

“Ted has open hours at his clinic tonight. He may be busy. The quicker we get this done, the quicker we can have lunch.” Patrick reminded him. “You can borrow some of my jeans and my spare boots if you don’t want to mess that outfit up.” He’d noticed that David was wearing a pair of skirted pants and some nice looking high tops. 

“I don’t want to bother you.”

“It’s no problem.” Patrick ran up to their room, with David close behind, and placed a complete outfit for David on their bed, jeans, workboots and just to be safe, one of his grey tee-shirts and his favorite black zip-up hoodie. He wasn’t positive that he and David were the exact same size, David was a bit taller, but he supposed his things would fit his friend. 

Patrick grinned when he saw David join him outside, wearing the outfit he’d left along with his signature white-rimmed sunglasses. Making sure no one was around he leaned in and gave David a quick peck on the cheek. “You look good.” He’d never shared his clothes with David before, but it was a turn on. David made his simple outfit looked stunning. 

David shook his head. “I feel ridiculous.”

“No need to, you’re dressed for what we’re doing today.” Patrick started to unload the boxes from the first pallet. “How about this, I bring stuff in, and you can organize it.”

“I’ll help you haul stuff. I’m dressed for it.”

Patrick smirked. “Going to show me those muscles of yours?” He teased.

David shook his head. “Shut up.” He grabbed a box from the pallet and walked it into the room where Alexis was starting to sort things.

Patrick watched him as he walked, enjoying the sight, following close behind. 

“That’s a new look for you.” Alexis teased her brother once Patrick had arrived. “Is it twin day or something?” She booped Patrick’s nose.

Patrick giggled, looking over at David’s angry face. “Go lick an asteroid!” He quipped at his sister.

“Geez, David. No need to be mad at me.” She started to unload a box.

“I lent David an outfit so that he wouldn’t ruin his clothes unloading the truck with me,” Patrick informed her before following David out for some more boxes.

“I hate her sometimes,” David admitted, handing Patrick a box.

“It’s fine.” He continued unpacking the truck. He was impressed at how hard David worked without complaint. “What would I do without your help?”

David shrugged and sighed. “No idea.”

The unloading and organization of all the supplies had been successful. After a late dinner and a quick shower, Patrick crawled into bed beside David, pressing a kiss to his spine. “You okay?” He whispered, running his hands over David’s tight shoulders. “You’re tense.”

David let out a sigh and leaned into the touch. “I know. I was worried today.”

“Why?” Patrick moved his hands lower, massaging David’s lower back.

“I was wearing your clothes. I didn’t want people to assume things?”

“What kind of things?” 

“I dunno, that we’re together?”

“But we’re together. We’re linked because you’re my host.” He ran his hands down David’s sides again. He grabbed a bottle of lotion they’d picked up at the Farmer’s Market off of their desk and started to rub it into David’s skin. “Do you want me to find another host? I’m sure Ronnie would do it.” Patrick loved the connection he had with David but didn’t want it to cause friction between them.

David inhaled, enjoying the smell and the way Patrick’s hands released the tension in his muscles. “I don’t mind being linked to you. I just don’t want people to think we’re dating.”

“Do you know how many people have referred to you as my boyfriend?” Patrick shook his head. “A lot. I’ve corrected them, I like just being friends with you.”

“I feel the same. This is safe. I’m really bad at relationships. I don’t want to burden you with that.” David arched his back as he felt Patrick’s hands move lower. 

“I don’t want to jump into anything either. I broke my engagement a few weeks ago. It would be weird to move on so quickly.”

“Is it weird that Rachel moved on so quickly?”

“It was at first, but we’ve talked, and she was ready to end it for a while before I did. She just didn’t know how.” Patrick gently massaged David’s thighs. “Anywhere you want my hands tonight?” Patrick moved his hands up a bit, running them over David’s broad chest.

“You can touch me wherever you’d like.” David pulled Patrick in for a kiss. “I wouldn’t mind touching you though.”

“I feel the same way.” Patrick knew David was in the mood for sex. He’d crawled into bed naked, which had become their unofficial signal for wanting to be touched, needing a release. “How do you want me?” They’d had thigh sex and given each other hand jobs a few times. Patrick had enjoyed both. 

“Lay between my legs, I’m gonna get you ready.” David grabbed the lube from their nightstand and spread it over Patrick’s thighs, He pulled Patrick flush onto of him and kissed his nose. “Color?”

“Green.” It was a new position for them, they’d never done it face to face before. David thrust his dick between Patrick’s slicked up thighs, enjoying the tightness. They fucked silently until David came between Patrick’s legs and Patrick spilled his seed between them. Patrick smiled and gave David a thank you kiss before crawling out of bed for a wet washcloth and their boxers. He cleaned off and changed, wiping down David’s stomach and offering him the shorts. “How do you want to sleep tonight?”

“Sleep pants and a tee-shirt, I’m a little chilly.”

Patrick got them and settled into bed, holding David close when he returned. He loved nights like this, relaxing sex before they fell asleep. “Your chest hair doesn’t keep you warm?” He teased.

“You’re not chilly?” 

Patrick shook his head and tangled his legs with David’s. “You’re my own personal heater.”

“I’m glad I’m good for something.” 

“You’re good for a lot of things. Thank you again for your help today.”

“It’s what friends do.” David pressed a kiss to Patrick’s forehead before burrowing under the blankets, face pressed to Patrick’s chest and fell asleep.


	16. The Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick helps approve permits for a new town event. He learns more about some of the town's residents. The will they/won't they continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mutt's side hustle in this chapter is totally my headcanon for what he does for money in the show. It makes sense if you think about it.
> 
> More David/Patrick cuteness next chapter. I needed this one to set up for a few big events coming up.

“Brewer, what do you think of this idea?” Ronnie passed him a permit application from a few of the town residents. “I’m on the fence. I think you should make the decision since it may butt up against the Farmer’s Market.”

He looked it over quickly. “Stevie and Rachel mentioned this to me, I didn’t think they were serious. I’m down for it. I’m not sure how big it will be. Can we approve it as a one-time thing with an agreement that we’ll discuss extending the permit after the first one? That’s what we did for the Farmer’s Market.”

“Of course.”

“Bob and Roland aren’t going to fight you on this one, are they?” While he’d had no issues getting the Farmer’s Market approved, he’d heard stories of the Town Council nitpicking various bits of legislation in the past.

Ronnie shook her head. “Not if Roland wants to keep trying to restore his relationship with his son.” She pointed at the names on the permit, Stevie Budd, Rachel Brown, Mutt Schitt, and Jake Long, “Mutt is his son.”

“That’s a nickname, right?”

“Nope, Mutt Roland Schitt. I told you Roland wasn’t the brightest.”

Patrick snickered.

“Mutt isn’t close with his parents. He came back to town to try to mend things when Roland Jr. was born. He was planning on hitting the road again but then the incident happened, so he’s stuck here. He’s been helping out on an organic farm.’

“Would I recognize him?”

“He was the homeless-looking guy with the produce booth at the Farmer’s Market.”

Patrick nodded, he remembered the guy. He was quiet and seemed uncomfortable. He looked back at the form. “Okay, so I obviously know Stevie and Rachel, you told me about Mutt. Who is Jake Long?”

“Remember that guy who had the woodworking stand at the Farmer’s Market?”

Patrick thought for a moment. He’d tried to avoid the guy after he flirted with David. “Yeah, that’s Jake?”

Ronnie nodded. “Between you and me, he’s like the town bicycle, he gets around.”

“Good to know, he’s not my type.” Patrick blushed.

“Good for you. He’s a good guy, just don’t be afraid to tell him no.”

\------

Patrick came to dinner with a permit in hand, setting it on the picnic table. “Congratulations.” 

The bonfire had been approved. They had an abundance of boxes from the supply drops and lots of fallen branches from a storm that had blown through a week prior. 

“Thank you, Patrick.” Rachel gave him a quick hug, setting the burgers she’d grilled on the table. 

“The Council thought it would make a nice community event. A way for people to connect and unwind on Saturday nights.” Saturday nights were when the only regular time the government had taken to shutting down the power grids so they could be worked on. The first few weeks of this had resulted in a bunch of small gatherings, but the Council had agreed that it might be best to have a central town gathering, where people could come together and relax.

“Did they really agree or did you have to persuade them?” Rachel piped up. 

“Oh, so you’ve heard about my fun being on Council?” Patrick chuckled.

“Stevie has shared a few tales.”

Things had become easier once Patrick was appointed Survivor Liaison and had taken on the bulk of the paperwork that had to do with Survivors. Bob and Roland hadn’t known how to handle it and had been giving Survivors a variety of answers to their questions. Being able to pass on all Survivor related inquiries to Patrick had lightened their already modest workload. 

“I’m not sure how you got Mutt involved, but it was an automatic yes from Roland once he saw Mutt’s name.”

“Jake wanted to do a town orgy.” Stevie rolled her eyes. “I told him that no one would approve it. Mutt overheard and suggested the bonfire. He’s been having little bonfires at the farm he’s staying at and he’s heard of a few others. He asked Jake to team up for one, but Jake is trying to avoid having too much traffic at his farm with his new operation and all.”

Patrick raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t he just building furniture and stuff?” 

“Remember those greenhouse permits that you helped to approve a few weeks ago? He and Mutt have started a side hustle.”

“Stevie, you promised you wouldn’t talk about it.” Rachel shot her a nervous look.

“Marijuana growing is legal within town limits, as far as I know, it’s just frowned upon.” Patrick was suddenly connecting the dots.

“Yeah, but Jake is a little bit paranoid. I offered to let them host it at the motel. Rachel and I could help as well.”

Rachel had become Stevie’s assistant. She’d been helping with the day to day needs of the motel and pitching in where she could with maintenance as well as helping Ronnie and Patrick with the supply distribution. Patrick liked having Rachel around. She was still his best friend and her budding romance with Stevie had become a bright spot in the craziness of everything.

“Did you tell Jake and Mutt yet?”

“You two can tell them tomorrow if that’s okay. If you can’t pull things together this week, you can host it next week.”

“The way the boys were talking, they were basically ready when we made them do the paperwork with us. We’ll be able to pull it together in two days.”

“Perfect.”

David came outside and took a seat at the table, grabbing his dinner. "What did I miss? You guys are exceptionally cheerful."

"We got approved!" Rachel grinned.

"What got approved?"

"The bonfire. You'll come right, David? I know how much you love large gatherings of townies." Stevie smirked.

"Maybe I'll show up, as long as I don't have to do that beer chugging thing again."

"You've done a keg stand?" Patrick looked surprised. "I thought you'd be more of a wine person."

"It was a beerbong, I'd love to see him do a keg stand," Stevie informed him. "Maybe you can get him to do one."

"I'm not doing any stupid drinking stuff at a bonfire."

"So you'll come then?" Patrick figured David would be out of his element at one, but his roommate continued to surprise him.

"When and where? I'm not going to another one in the woods."

"Here at the Motel, Saturday after the Farmer's Market," Rachel informed him. "Jake and Mutt asked us if we'd be interested in hosting one here. We thought it might be a nice community activity during the Saturday blackouts."

"I guess I could stop by. Are you going to go, Patrick?"

"Finally." Stevie coughed.

"Finally what?" David asked with annoyance.

"You're finally asking him out." 

"Choke on a stick." 

"So you two are a thing?"

"No." David and Patrick both answered at the same time.

"Then why are you asking if he's going?"

"I'm debating if I want to go. I'm not going to be there if my friends aren't there."

"I think as the newest member of Town Council, I should make an appearance." Patrick offered.

"We're organizing it, so we'll be there." Rachel wrapped her arm around Stevie as she spoke. 

"Fine, I'll come." David shook his head. "The things I do for you guys."

Patrick rubbed a reassuring hand up and down David's back. "There will be food. does that help?"

"Mmm. I guess it does. Food would be good."


	17. Hold Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David opens up to Patrick and shows a new side of himself. Patrick urges David to open up more and talk about their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first attempt at hurt/comfort sex. Enjoy.

The first bonfire had gone well. Patrick had persuaded a reluctant David to join the festivities with the promise of a dinner that wasn’t from the Cafe. They’d chatted with town residents for a bit before David announced to Patrick that he was tired and that he’d meet him in their room.

Patrick knew that meant that he wanted Patrick alone in their room, naked. David needed a release that Patrick was more than happy to help him with. 

They’d fallen into a routine. Quiet comfort sex at night as they fell asleep, Quick kisses when they were alone. If pried, they’d swear they were just friends. The sex just happened. They didn’t speak about it before or after, they just did what felt right at the moment. It was vanilla, lots of kissing, hand jobs, and thigh sex, nothing more. Enough to feel good, not enough to feel an emotional attachment. It was safe for both of them, their unspoken tryst helping them heal, helping them forget the chaos that surrounded them.

Things that night were different. David helped Patrick undress, slowly. He held Patrick close as they wore nothing but moonlight, tears silently flowing down his face. 

He pressed his lips into Patrick’s neck, not wanting to talk about the emotions he was feeling. 

“It’s okay, I’ve got you, David,” Patrick whispered. “We can talk, whenever you’re ready.” 

David nodded, “Can you hold me, please?”

“Always.” Patrick crawled into bed, letting David get settled, before pulling the covers over them. They’d done this before, one holding the other as he cried, but never this naked. Patrick held David tightly, stroking his hair feeling hot tears fall against his bare skin. He wasn’t sure where the tears had come from, it could have been a number of things. Life had been hard since the incident. Things had changed so quickly. Usually, it was Patrick that cried at night. Seeing David like this was hard.

“My parents were supposed to return today,” David whispered. “They didn’t. They can’t. I got a call from my dad last week. They’re having a hard time getting home with all flights grounded. He wants to drive but my mom isn’t a huge fan of that. There aren’t many hotels open and she’s not comfortable making the journey back.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“I never thought I’d say this, but I miss them, so much.”

“They miss you and Alexis. I miss my parents. I don’t know when I’ll see them again either.”

“Things seem to have gotten better for you since Rachel arrived.”

“Yeah, it’s nice to have a little piece of home here.”

“I’m glad you two are making things work.”

“She’s been my best friend since we were in middle school. She’s like a sister to me.”

“She seems to have moved on quickly.” David sniffled.

“It’s not weird that our exes are an item, is it?”

“Why would it be?”

“She was so in love with me, then she met Stevie, and they’re all over each other.”

“Would they think it was weird that we were both naked right now?”

Patrick blushed. “I sleep better naked. So do you.”  
“So it’s not weird. It would be weird if we got naked at the bonfire.”

“I don’t do public nudity.”

“I don’t either. Skinny dipping doesn’t count.”

‘I know.’ Patrick nuzzled into his friend’s hair. “Feeling better?”

“Yes. Thank you.”

“Do you want to…”

“Can you fuck my thighs?” David whispered. 

Patrick wasn’t used to being asked for intimacy. They’d just acted in their unspoken agreement. “Sure. you know I’ve never done this before.”

“I know, I’ve been wanting to feel you. I just want to be held and feel you between my thighs.”

“I’d love to, David.” Patrick shifted positions so he was spooning David from behind. He ran, his hands along David’s chest, pressing his torso against his back.

“Thank you.” David passed Patrick the lube. 

Patrick reached down, slicking up his friend’s hairy thighs. He pumped himself a few times, starting to get hard before sliding between them. He let out a soft moan, biting David’s shoulder to quiet himself.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” 

“Yes, so much.” Patrick shut his eyes, squeezing David’s chest tighter as he rocked against him. He felt all the stress and anxiety he’d been feeling drift away, replaced with calm. He was connected to David. He was close, but he hadn’t really given David any attention. He pulled back and rolled David over to face him. 

“What’s wrong?” David looked concerned. He’d been silent as Patrick thrust and it worried him. 

“I’m not going to do this if it’s not going to do anything for you.” 

“I just want to be used,” David murmured.

“Not tonight, not in this state. I can’t enjoy myself if you don’t. Not in the state you’re in.” Patrick wrapped his legs around David, their cocks pressed together. 

“I want you to get off, Patrick, I’m fine.”

“I’m not fine, I know I'm new to this, but I know I’m not going to be able to get off if you’re just laying there.”

David nodded, pressing a kiss to Patrick’s shoulder. 

“Sometimes I don’t know why you’re so nice to me. You don’t need to be.”

“We’re friends, David. I care about you. I don’t think I would have stayed in this town if I hadn’t met you.”

“You don’t need to care about me. I’m nothing special.”

Patrick placed a finger under David’s chin, tilting it to look into his eyes. “Don’t ever let me hear you say that you’re nothing. You’ve done so much for me since I arrived here. You claimed me the day after I arrived. You’ve let me cry on your shoulder so many times. Just relax, David, we both need this.” He pressed a soft kiss to David’s lips and rocked against him.

David moved his hands to cup Patrick’s ass as they rocked together. Their hard cocks pressed against their bellies. 

Patrick grabbed the lube and pulled back for a moment drizzling some on David’s belly, before continuing to stroke them. The slickness made things feel even better. They moaned softly together, their hips rocking. They came in unison. It was so simple but felt so good. Patrick leaned in pressing a kiss to David’s chest, not wanting to move. 

“Thank you,” David murmured. “You were right, I needed that too.”

They laid together for a bit before Patrick shivered and crawled out of bed. He quickly cleaned himself off in the bathroom and brought back a warm washcloth, thankful that they had managed to get a bit of hot water in the middle of the night. He came back to bed and silently cleaned the slick off of David, slipping his black boxer briefs back on.

“You didn’t have to do that,” David murmured as Patrick crawled back into bed beside him, wearing his own blue boxers. 

“I was chilly, and I didn’t think you wanted to wake up stuck to me.” Patrick laid on his belly, half on top of David, letting his fingers stroke through his friend’s hair. 

“No one has ever taken care of me like you do.”

“I guess you haven’t been friends with the right people, David. ”

“I’m glad you arrived when you did.”


	18. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick gets some paperwork from Ronnie which will shape his future with David and in Schitt's Creek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're so close to one of the big important scenes that seem to be a requirement in every David/Patrick fic. 
> 
> I may put up another chapter tonight since I know this one ends on a bit of a good cliffhanger.

Fridays had become the closest thing David and Patrick got to a weekend. The Farmers Market had become a Saturday morning mainstay in Schitt’s Creek, and Sundays were when the Motel’s residents, Patrick, David, Alexis, Ted, Stevie, and now Rachel all met for brunch and Patrick met with both the Town Council to go over the past week. Today was the exception. Patrick had an early morning meeting with Ronnie to discuss some of the new paperwork the government had sent over for Survivors. 

As it stood, Survivors were still considered town guests. They were still considered residents of wherever they’d come from and required a Host. The new policies allowed Survivors to become Settlers and officially lay claim to residence in the town of their choosing. They’d no longer be required to be linked to their Host and their rations would come separately if they requested. It allowed Survivors to have more freedom. Not all Survivors had been as close to their Hosts as Patrick and Rachel were to David and Stevie. 

Many young Survivors who’d moved back in with their parents were ready to regain some independence. Patrick would be the go-to for Survivors wanting to Settle in Schitt’s Creek, and as the Liaison and the first Survivor to register in town, would become the first Settler, he suspected that Rachel would be the second.

He hadn’t told David yet; He’d given David a quick kiss as he headed out early, encouraging him to go back to sleep and promising that he’d be back before brunch.

“This is a big step for you Brewer, are you sure you’re ready?” Ronnie asked as Patrick joined her in the makeshift office they’d created in Johnny and Moira’s room. “You can still back out if you don’t want to settle here.” She knew he wouldn’t leave.

In the few months since he’d arrived, Patrick had become a vital part of the town. He finally felt like he found a place where he belonged and had become part of a new family of sorts. He flipped through the paperwork, starting to fill it out. He’d assumed he’d be able to get it all done at once, but he paused when he got to the spot where it asked for the address of his permanent residence in the town. He wanted to write down the Motel. He didn’t see himself living there permanently, but couldn’t see himself moving out any time soon, not until things returned to normal. He hoped that David would want to continue to be roommates with him after his responsibilities to Patrick as his host had ended, but they hadn’t discussed it. He looked further on, there was a page about ration distribution. Would David still want Patrick’s rations to come with his own, or would he want them separate? He bit his lip, thinking for a moment. 

He was developing feelings for David. He couldn’t see himself not living with David, not having David be a part of this new life. David had been the constant in his life since he arrived in Schitt’s Creek. He’d been the one to hold him as he cried that first night, and many nights since. 

Patrick promised himself that he wouldn’t become emotionally attached to David when their relationship had turned physical. The sex was meaningless, a distraction from everything going on in the world. It helped them fall asleep, forget their fears. It was calming, it just happened. They rarely spoke about it before or after, continuing to use the color system to check in with each other. They shared their bodies with each other, taking what they needed. Few words were exchanged as they grew into a rhythm, guiding the other’s hands to where they wanted to be touched. Some nights they’d crawl into bed and just hold each other, discussing the day, trading lazy kisses. Other nights they’d crawl into bed naked, available for whatever the other needed. It wasn’t conventional but it felt right.

When David seemed stressed, tense, Patrick would crawl on top of him, massaging his shoulders, letting his hands move lower, until he eventually brought his friend to a much-needed orgasm. He’d clean off David before they, fell asleep not expecting anything in return.

Even the kisses were meaningless, chaste. Lips stayed closed, it was another way to touch and be touched. He didn’t want to ruin their friendship by linking himself to David officially, creating a partnership of sorts. He was falling in love with David, and it scared him. He’d realized it the night he attempted to fuck David’s thighs. The way David had opened up to him had made him connect the dots. He cared about David more than he’d cared about anyone else before.

Patrick needed to figure out a way to let David know exactly how he felt without scaring him off, a way to express that he wanted to be more than just friends. He was struggling with ideas until a date on the paperwork popped out at him, David’s birthday. It was the next day. David hadn’t mentioned it. He wasn’t sure if it had slipped his mind or he wasn’t a birthday person. Either-way, it would be the perfect time Patrick supposed, for a grand gesture, to let his feelings be known. While he’d love to give David the day off and let him spend the day relaxing, he couldn’t. Saturday was the Farmer’s Market when they both had to work. After thinking some more, he settled on food. David loved to eat. They could have a meal somewhere together without some combination of Rachel, Stevie, Alexis, and Ted like they usually did.

Thinking about their rations that they’d picked up the night before, Patrick had the perfect idea.


	19. "I heard it was your birthday..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick makes plans for David's birthday. Things change for the better between the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went to edit this chapter and ended up rewriting and expanding it, so it's now been broken into two chapters. 
> 
> The second one is coming later today or tomorrow.

“Good morning David.” Patrick leaned down and pressed a kiss to his roommate’s forehead where it was peeking out from under their blankets. “Do you wanna grab dinner tonight?”

“Any special reason?” David pried, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. They ate together on a regular basis. Patrick had never asked him to dinner before. 

“I heard it was your birthday, I thought you might want to celebrate.”

“How’d you hear that?” David asked curiously.

“It was on the paperwork Ronnie had me send to the government to register as a Survivor so I’d be counted and people couldn’t claim me as dead. They had to link us in the database.”

“There’s a database?” David asked curiously.

“They’re tracking who claims each Survivor to make sure rations go to the right places. It’s no big deal, David. They want to see where Survivors are settling. Some towns closer to Toronto were inundated with Survivors. They want to make sure to send resources where they’re needed.” Patrick sighed. “I was one of the lucky ones. Not all the Survivors were claimed so quickly from what I heard. They’re trying to find hosts for those Survivors.”

“I’d love to get dinner with you. I’m not sure if the cafe is open tonight. Twyla’s not the biggest fan letting people inside when she’s got no power.” David sighed. The power grid was coming back slowly, but they still had outages most nights, always on Saturdays. Once commerce was done for the day and people were settled at home, they tended to take down the power grid to work on it. They’d gotten used to eating dinner by candlelight or flashlight.

“Instead of dinner we could go to the bonfire.” Patrick suggested. It was a Saturday and after the success of the first bonfire, it had become a weekly thing. With Rachel and Stevie hosting it, David and Patrick always ended up wandering outside for at least a bit to socialize, but it had never been a formal thing. 

“I’d love to go to the bonfire with you.” David smiled. 

“Good.” Patrick ruffled David’s dark hair, messy from sleep, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before heading to the door. “I’m going to make sure we’ve got no issues with the vendors setting up. I’ll meet you outside soon.”

“Don’t I get my birthday off of work?” 

“I don’t think that’s how it works with the Farmer’s Market. I’ve got a few Survivors coming in from Elm Glen who need some help with their paperwork to settle in the area. Help with the Farmers Market this morning and I’ll give you tomorrow off.” He gently smacked David’s ass as he finally got up and headed to the shower. 

David yelped. “Fine, but only because you promised me dinner.”

“You’re thinking about that already?”

“I need some motivation to get through the day.”

The day couldn’t go by quick enough. The Survivors coming in from Elm Glen had been late and by the time he finished up with them, many of the vendors had closed up shop and were heading out. He’d planned on picking up a birthday gift for David but now needed to figure out an alternative. He grabbed a small bouquet of wildflowers in a vase made from an old pickle jar embellished with a twine bow from one of their produce vendors who had a farmstead across the road from the Motel. After racking his brain for a few minutes, and nearly asking Stevie for advice, he remembered a relic from his college years that he’d found in his glovebox, it would be perfect for David.

After a quiet dinner by the pool sharing a lounge chair and enjoying sandwiches that David had picked up from one of their vendors, they went back to their room to grab jackets to ward off the chill that had developed before heading to the bonfire.

“Those are new.” David noticed the small flower arrangement on their desk, and picked it up, admiring it. “Did you make this yourself?”

“I got it from the farmstead across the road.” Patrick gave David a quick kiss on the cheek, slipping a small envelope into his hand.

“You didn’t have to,” David blushed. 

“I wanted to.”

“Noone’s ever bought me flowers before.”

“Well, I’m glad I could be the first.”

“What’s this?” David

“I um… I heard it was your birthday. Happy Birthday.”

Patrick handed over the envelope. Inside was a simple Birthday Card that Patrick had drawn by hand and a small red and white plastic card. Turning it over in his hand, David grinned. It was a Rose Video membership card. He hadn’t seen one of the cards in years. “You kept yours?”

Patrick nodded. “It's nothing really, I found it in the glove box of my car.”

It was one of the ‘one free movie a month’ cards that he remembered his father promoting. All but one month had been marked off on the card. “You never finished using it.”

“The Rose Video in town closed down before I could. I guess I hoped It would reopen one day and I could cash in that last movie.” Patrick admitted.

“Patrick, this is not nothing. Thank you for it.” David wrapped Patrick in a friendly hug, clutching the card tightly. “When all of this is over when things get back to how they were, maybe I could help you cash this in.”

“How could you do that?” Patrick asked, not wanting to break away. 

“Maybe you could pick a movie for us to watch together.”

“Hmm... It’s not exactly the same, but I wouldn’t complain about having a movie night with one of the Rose Video Roses.”

“So it’s a date?” David smiled, pulling back.

“Are you asking me out?” Patrick grinned

“Do you want me to?” David bit his lip nervously.

“If you want to.” Patrick stroked David’s cheek gently. “I’d love to go on a date with you. How about the bonfire?”

“Sounds good. See you out there?”

“Yeah, I’ll get us a spot by the fire.”


	20. The Bonfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick go on their first date to the bonfire and continue to celebrate David's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stupid cute fluff. It only took 20 chapters to get this far. Enjoy!

“I saved the bag of marshmallows that we got in our rations this week. We could roast marshmallows over the bonfire?” Patrick suggested once they’d set up their blanket near Rachel and Stevie's, pulling a bag of marshmallows from his suitcase in their closet. He had seen many people cooking over the bonfire and had hidden the marshmallows before David could devour the whole bag from their latest rations box. The government had been good about sending extra treats to help boost the morale of the survivors, and David was known to eat them as soon as they arrived.

“I’ve never roasted marshmallows before,” David admitted as Patrick handed him the bag, opening it and popping one in his mouth.

Patrick wasn’t entirely shocked. He knew that David had not had a normal childhood. “Here.” Patrick found a few sticks, perfect for roasting marshmallows under a tree near the bonfire, and cleaned them off. He slid a marshmallow on one of them and held it out over the fire. 

“What are you doing?”

Patrick looked at David confused. “Roasting a marshmallow. Why?”

“You just picked that stick up from the ground. That’s gonna get you sick, right?”

“I cleaned it off, it’s perfectly safe.” He assembled a stick for David and passed it over. 

“Fuck!” David dropped his into the flames, jumping back, swatting at a bug that had flown near him. 

“That’s not what you're supposed to do.” Patrick teased, smiling at David. He looked so out of place in his black sweater with a large white lightning bolt across the front and a nice pair of black jeans, but it worked for him.

“There was a bug!” David pouted. “And I dropped my marshmallow.”

Patrick was grinning. David was adorable. He handed David his stick with a perfectly toasted marshmallow. “You can have mine. We can make more.” Patrick found a new stick, starting to roast another marshmallow.

“How do I eat this?” David’s eyes were wide.

Patrick leaned in, eating it off of David’s stick. “Like this.”

“Rude.”

Patrick held his now perfectly roasted marshmallow out to David. “You can have mine. It’s better fresh out of the fire.”

David let out a little moan as he ate the gooey warm ball of sugar. 

“That good?”

“Amazing. Thank you, Patrick.”

He tapped his stick against David’s, “Cheers!”

They enjoyed the rest of the marshmallows the same way, sharing some with Stevie and Rachel, who’d joined them with a bottle of whisky. Long after the marshmallows were eaten, David was curled up in Patrick’s lap, giggling at some joke Rachel had made. He’d wrapped an arm around Patrick under his hoodie and was stroking his side. They’d hadn’t drunk much and Patrick was starting to doubt the affection David was giving him was due to the alcohol. “This is nice,” Patrick whispered.

“Yeah.” David gave him his trademark grin, the one that gave Patrick butterflies. 

“I’m guessing you had a good birthday then?”

David nodded. “Thank you.” He reached up and cupped Patrick’s cheek, stroking his thumb over the stubble. He leaned in and brushed his lips against Patrick’s but was startled by shouts of “look up!” and pulled back.

Patrick cursed under his breath, annoyed that the kiss he’d been wanting so badly was interrupted, but when he looked up it was worth the interruption. Unsure what to expect this time, he was surprised to see waves of green, blue, and pink streaking across the sky. 

“I’ve never seen them this bright.” Rachel gasped. 

“The solar winds must have picked up,” Ted explained, sitting beside them. 

Patrick laid back on their blanket, David’s head resting on his chest, and watched them.

“I never saw them when I was in Toronto.”

“They usually can’t be seen this far south. Things have been weird since the asteroid hit.” Ted reminded them.

David laced his fingers with Patrick’s and purred softly as Patrick kissed his hair. 

“Best birthday ever.” He murmured,

They laid like that, enjoying the Northern Lights for a while until Patrick heard some soft snores. He looked down and David had fallen asleep curled against him. As much as he wanted to stay like that, he was starting to get chilly. He rubbed David’s back, “let’s go to bed.”

David nodded, sitting up. “Meet me upstairs?” He asked sleepily.

“I’ll be up in a few.” 

David headed in while Patrick packed up their things.

Patrick quietly changed and crawled into bed beside David, kissing his forehead.

“Thanks,” David whispered. 

“I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“No, it’s okay. Can we talk?”

Patrick nodded, rolling onto his side, wanting to look at his friend better.

“I had a lot of fun tonight,” David admitted. 

“I did too. I’m really glad you let me be your roommate, David.”

“That’s a really lovely thing to say.” David mirrored Patrick, tangling their legs together.

“And I’m so glad you did, Patrick because if I hadn’t claimed you I wouldn’t have been able to start the Farmer’s Market and help all the local artisans,” Patrick added.

“A bold claim.” David grinned before leaning in closer, cupping Patrick’s cheek and kissing him gently, thoroughly. It was their first real kiss, the first kiss that wasn’t purely physical and Patrick loved it.  
He leaned in wanting to remember everything about the kiss. David still smelled of the bonfire and tasted vaguely of whisky and burnt sugar. He loved the way David’s moved against his, the way his thumb stroked over his stubble. He pulled back to look at David, the northern lights giving his dark hair a bit go a glow, and smiled. 

“Thank you.”

“What for?”

“I’ve never done that before with a guy.” Patrick blushed. They’d kissed before, but never like that, never in a way that made Patrick feel like David wanted to be more than just friends.

“Okay.”

“And I was getting a little scared that I was going to fall asleep beside you again without having done that. So thank you for making that happen for us.”

“Well, fortunately, I am a very generous person.” David teased.

“Oh, I know. Except for when we get cookies in our rations.” Patrick smirked. 

“Shut up. You eat more than your share of apples every week.”

“You don’t seem to mind.” 

David leaned in, pressing a kiss to Patrick’s forehead. “We’ll talk about this more in the morning.”

Patrick smiled at the kiss, nuzzling into David’s chest, excited by the thought that their relationship was finally becoming more than just comfort sex.

“We can talk about this anytime you’d like. Good night, David.”

“Good night, Patrick.”


	21. Starting Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a serious chat the morning after David's birthday and discuss what they want from each other. They start to explore the new aspects of their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another chapter that I split into two. I'm having too much fun writing their minutia of how their relationship evolves. The second part will be up in the morning.

David awoke earlier than usual, hearing the clanging as their old heat pump came on. It signaled that the electricity was back on, and they’d soon have hot water again. David usually wasn’t awake early enough to get the first bit of hot water, so this would be a treat. He couldn’t sleep, thinking about how happy he was to have finally kissed Patrick, really kissed Patrick. Kissed him more than just a quick peck on the lips as a thank you for bringing him to orgasm. Subconsciously, he knew it was the best kiss he’d ever had. Sure, he’d kissed plenty of people, but something about kissing Patrick was different. He cared about Patrick; they hadn’t met under the best circumstances, but it was the right time. He wasn’t sure that he’d have been able to handle all the chaos of the past few months without someone so caring by his side.

He smiled at Patrick, who was still asleep, curled up against his chest, his arm draped gently over his hip. He watched him, loving, loving his little snores and the way he clung to him in his sleep. Patrick was like a little octopus, his limbs splayed out, but always in contact with David’s sleeping form. He allowed himself to press his lips softly to Patrick’s soft curls, inhaling his morning scent. They’d been sharing a bed for nearly two months and had slept beside each other every night, but this was different. This was the first day he’d woken up and allowed himself to explore his feelings for Patrick.

Patrick stirred, looking up at David, surprised to see his dark brown eyes looking back at him. “You’re up early.” He murmured, sleep still audible in his voice. 

“Couldn’t sleep, I kept thinking about you,” David admitted.

“Good thoughts, I hope.”

“Very good thoughts.” David rubbed Patrick’s back softly.

“Any regrets?”

“Nope, you?”

“None.”

“You think I’d have regrets?”

“I don’t know, I think it’s just a habit to ask.”

Patrick giggled and moved to press a quick kiss to David’s lips. “We’ve been sharing a bed for weeks, I’ve woken up to you more than once snuggled into me. I’m glad I can kiss you now, really kiss you. I’ve wanted to do it for a while.” He stroked David’s cheek, planting another soft kiss on his lips. 

“I’ve wanted to kiss you too, I mean besides the little pecks of comfort we’ve been sharing. It was nice to kiss you and allow myself to think about what I really want.” David blushed.

“Oh, and what’s that?”

“I want you, Patrick.” 

“You have me.”

“I want you like this. I want you for more than a comfort fuck.” David murmured, nuzzling his face against Patrick’s neck.

Patrick let out a soft moan “I want this too. I want to explore you, I want to talk about things with you. I want more than an orgasm.” He blushed.

“I want that too.”

“When did you know?” Patrick crawled on top of David, straddling his hips, initiating a long lazy kiss. 

David kissed back, smiling. “Know what?”

“That you wanted me for more than just the physical stuff?” Patrick tangled his fingers in David’s hair, smiling at his friend.

“A few weeks ago,” David admitted, rolling them onto their sides, cupping Patrick’s cheek, looking into his whisky colored eyes. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I thought you didn’t want emotions involved. That’s kind of what you said the first time.”

“Well, I’ve got an idea. Can we start things over? No more comfort fucking. I want a real relationship with you. I don’t just want the physical stuff. No more color system. I want to communicate with you.”

David had never done anything like this, attempted a relationship with someone he’d been casually fucking, be he really liked Patrick and he wanted to try this. “So last night was our first kiss?”

Patrick nodded. “Everything from here on out can be firsts. No more just falling into sex. I really like the way you kiss me, really kiss me. I want more of that.”

Patrick smoothed his hands down David’s sides, leaning in for another long slow kiss. David was on his back and Patrick was half on top of him, gently licking into his mouth, enjoying the new experience. He let his hands roam, slipping a hand under David’s shirt, running his fingers along his ribs, tracing them gently, using the other hand to hold David’s cheek.

They’d never kissed like this before, slow, curious. David let a hand tangle in Patrick’s curls, the other on his back, running it slowly over his muscles. He loved that Patrick was taking charge. Other people had taken charge of him before, but they’d never gone this slowly, they were all very experienced and looking for a quick hookup. None of them had ever admitted to never kissing a man before him, and he was willing to let Patrick take all the time he needed. 

“Thank you,” Patrick whispered against David’s mouth, pulling back a little, smiling brightly before leaning in for a few closed-mouth pecks, trailing kisses down David’s jawline. 

“For what? You’re the one who should be thanked. This is fantastic.”

“Oh?”

“Are you sure you’ve never kissed a man before?”

“Nope, just women.”

“You’re a great kisser.” David nuzzled his face into Patrick’s neck, holding him tight. 

“So are you.” Patrick shivered. “I love your stubble.”

David rubbed his cheek against Patrick’s. “Mmm. Thanks.” He moved his hands down to the hem of Patrick’s teeshirt. “Can I?” He whispered.

Patrick nodded. “Please.” He shivered as David slowly pealed his shirt off, placing kisses up his torso as more and more skin was revealed. 

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long,” David admitted.

“What?” Patrick leaned in for another slow kiss.

“To kiss you like this. To touch you.”

Patrick pushed down his boxers, exposing his bare skin. He straddled David and guided his hand to his behind. “Touch me here.”

David whimpered and squeezed his ass gently. “You’re perfect.”

They were lost in their own bubble, kissing and touching, allowing themselves to explore each other’s bodies, and didn’t hear Stevie’s knock. Assuming they were asleep still she let herself in. She gasped, seeing Patrick on top of David, David’s hands cupping his bare ass, while Patrick kissed him eagerly. 

Startled by the gasp, Patrick rolled off David, onto the floor, blushing deeply, pulling up his boxers to protect his modesty. “Fuck.”

“Stevie, you could have knocked,” David growled, missing the loss of Patrick against him and annoyed with the interruption. 

“I did knock, a few times. I thought you two were asleep.” She shook her head. 

“Good morning, Stevie. David, I’m gonna shower then you can use the bathroom.” Patrick got up and headed into the bathroom, shutting the door. 

“Is that what I thought it was?” She smirked, as soon as she heard the water running. 

“He initiated it.” David knew what Stevie was thinking, that he’d come onto Patrick, but it wasn’t true.

“When did this little thing start?” She sat on David’s bed, wanting to hear the gossip. 

“Officially or…”

“This has been going on for a while?”

“It’s not a new thing, we’ve been comfort fucking for a while.” David shrugged.

“That did not look like comfort fucking, That was far from it.”

“We didn’t do anything like that until last night. We decided to start things over, to try out an actual relationship.”

“I’m impressed with you, David. What’s it been, nearly two months and you finally kissed.” She knew about David’s past, how he’d slept with many people and had never really taken things slow.

David was blushing, “Yeah, I mean we’ve been physical and we’ve cuddled every night, it helps us sleep, I just finally got brave enough to let myself actually kiss him, and he kissed back.”

“And this morning?”

“We talked and he started kissing me, and it was just… he’s so sweet…”

“And you two haven’t…” Stevie held up her hands, making a vulgar gesture.

David shook his head, swatting her hands. “We’ll talk about it later. What we’ve done isn’t that. It’s been emotionless, silent. I’m enjoying this, whatever he and I are doing, communicating.”

“I’m proud of you.” She rubbed his leg through the blankets. “I came up to tell you that Ted made breakfast and we set some aside for you and Patrick.”

“Thank you, Stevie.” 

“David,” Patrick opened the door to the bathroom, wet and naked except for a strategically placed washcloth. “Fuck.” He noticed Stevie and quickly slammed the door shut. She stood and headed out quickly, raising her eyebrows, smirking at David. He flipped her off, unsure what Patrick was up to.


	22. The Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick and David share the luxury of hot water and continue to explore each other's bodies and discuss what they want to do going forward when they face their first real problem in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on getting this up earlier but my whole 'morning after' idea has gotten much longer than I expected. 
> 
> Smut followed by some tooth rotting fluff. 
> 
> Enjoy.

David crawled out of bed and headed to the bathroom. He was intrigued. “Stevie is gone, it’s just me.” He announced before opening the door. “What’s up?” He looked, Patrick was blushing his washcloth covering his crotch, the water turned off. 

“I um… two things, okay three.” He bit his lip. “I um forgot my towel, so I was gonna ask you to bring me one, and I’m out of shampoo and I wanted to know if I could borrow yours.”

David nodded, returning with towels and stepping inside, handing Patrick a green bottle. “What’s the third thing?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“I um…” Patrick turned the water back on and stepped back in the shower. He took a deep breath before speaking again. “The water is really hot and I know you complain about cold showers. I was gonna give you the first shower today since you were up, but Stevie came in and I’ve been running it cold to save the warm water for you, and I uh…” Patrick was rambling.

“You what?” David noticed that Patrick was shivering, the water wasn’t steamy, it was still cold. “You can ask me anything.”

“Do you wanna join me in here? So we can both get a warm shower. You don’t have to. I can just wash in this cold water. I mean I hope it’s not a weird offer.” 

David glanced down, the washcloth was still firmly in place. “Sure.” He pulled off his shirt, folding it. He felt the steam as Patrick turned on the hot water and smiled, stripping off his joggers and briefs, stepping in. Patrick looked him over, eyes widening. “You know, you don’t need to stay covered up, Stevie isn’t joining us.” He teased. “Can I touch you?” He quickly added. 

Patrick nodded, moving the washcloth, leaning up to press a kiss to David’s lips. “Hi.” He felt David’s hand on his bicep. 

“Hi,” David kissed his forehead, looking him over. “Can I wash your hair?”

“Please.” Patrick wasn’t sure what to do. He’d never showered with someone like this before. He wasn’t usually this bold, but he was curious and he felt safe with David. They’d shared this space before, after they went swimming, but that was out of convenience, and nothing but a quick hand job had happened. He’d showered with Rachel plenty of times and he’d been in communal showers after sports games, but this felt different. He felt David lather up his hair, shutting his eyes, leaning into the touch. “This feels good.” He whispered. It wasn’t sexual at all, it was sweet, intimate, and he loved it. For the first time in his adult life he wasn’t trying to hide who he was. He felt like himself, stripped bare. He had butterflies in his stomach.

David massaged Patrick’s scalp, gently, enjoying the warmth and the way Patrick relaxed in his hands. Usually when he shared a shower with someone, one of them would be on their knees or pinned against the wall as soon as they stepped under the water. He had no interest in doing either with Patrick in that moment. This was different, whatever they had, and he liked it. He rinsed the shampoo out and massaged in conditioner. 

“Why are you shampooing my hair again? Was it really dirty?” Patrick asked innocently.

“You’ve never used conditioner?”

“Nope, I told you that after we went swimming. You put something in my hair then. I usually I use a shampoo and body wash combination product but I’m all out.”

“I wish you were joking, I’ll have to teach you proper haircare.” He leaned over, squirting some shampoo in Patrick’s hand, ducking a little bit for him. “Mind giving me a hand?”

Patrick was more than willing to run his fingers through David’s dark strands, trying to massage his scalp the same way he did. “How’s this?”

“Perfect.” He scrubbed a little more and rinsed it out before adding conditioner. “Help me with this?”

“Only if you kiss me.” Patrick teased.

David pecked his lips, leaning back down. “That good?” 

“Perfect. My lips were feeling a little lonely.” He reached up to help with the conditioner. 

“Oh, really? I’m glad I could help them feel better.”

He cupped David’s cheeks and kissed him again softly. “I am too.” He moved closer to David, running his fingers through his chest hair. “I like this.” He whispered. 

“What do you like Patrick?” David tilted Patrick’s chin up, pressing kisses along his jaw. 

Patrick let out a low moan. The water was starting to cool, but he didn’t care. He wanted to touch David, explore him, but he didn’t want to rush things. He was hard, he shivered feeling David’s tip brush against his. He’d never felt it before but he liked it. “Sorry.” He whispered, stepping back.

“For what?” David looked down, noticing they were both hard. “Oh…”

“I didn’t mean to get so excited. We don’t… you don’t… I’m not ready…” Patrick stammered.

“We don’t have to do anything, we can think about boring things, let this subside…”

“No, I mean I want to… I’m just not ready.” Patrick was panicking.

David reached up to stroke Patrick’s cheek. “I can step out, let you get off in private.”

Patrick shook his head. “I want to… with you.”

“How do you want to? Do you want me to touch you? Do you wanna touch me?”

“Can we um… do it together?” Patrick wasn’t used to asking for things from someone he liked so much. 

“Yeah. I like that idea.”

“It’s not weird that I wanna watch you get off?” 

“Not at all.” David started to stroke himself, noticing Patrick’s eyes on him, holding his hard cock but not reacting. “Can I tell you a little secret?” He asked.

“Always.”

“You can touch yourself too if you want.” 

Patrick nodded and started to stroke himself, mirroring David’s movements. “This isn’t weird?” He asked, this was new for Patrick. He’d gotten off with female partners, but watching them had never done much for him. Watching David on the other hand was doing it for him. He thought about asking David to cum on him when he was done, curious about what that would feel like.

“Not at all. I haven’t done this sort of thing in a while. I enjoy it. I like that you’re watching me, it’s really hot.” He looked Patrick in the eye, not letting his gaze drift downward, not wanting his friend to be uncomfortable. He continued to stroke, picking up the pace.

“You can um look at me.” Patrick noticed where David was looking. “I want you to watch me too.” He picked up his pace when he noticed David’s eyes on his cock.

“How’s it feel?”

“Really good.” Patrick stepped closer grabbed David’s wrist, bringing it to his cock. “Can you help me finish?” He bit his lip. 

“Of course. Do you wanna touch me? You don’t have to.” David started to stroke Patrick, soon feeling a hand on his own cock. “That feels really good.” He moaned.

Patrick shut his eyes, David’s experienced hand felt better than he expected. He moaned softly, feeling David’s thumb rub over his slit. He leaned in closer, pressing a kiss to David’s shoulder.

“You okay, Patrick.” He was having a hard time reading his friend. 

“Yeah, this is amazing.” Patrick picked up his pace, using his other hand to lightly cup David’s balls. He thrust hard into David’s hand, biting his lip, trying to hold out. The sensations were too much and he moaned loudly, biting his friend’s shoulder as he came. He’d planned to warn David but there hadn’t been time. He felt tears start to prickle in his eyes as David stroked him through completion. He felt David move a hand to his, helping him, and he soon felt David shooting warm ribbons onto his belly. He leaned back against the shower, silently crying. He was overstimulated and crying as the weight of everything hit him at once. 

He hadn’t gotten off so quickly since before he’d left Rachel. He’d gotten off with David plenty of times but never like this. He knew he’d been neglecting his own needs, but he hadn’t known how much he’d needed the release. Patrick had never touched another man before and had never touched one. The way David touched him had heightened things, the way David looked at him, full of want while he touched himself was something he’d never experienced before. Feeling David cum on him had put him over the edge. He felt used and wanted at the same time. His legs felt like jelly, He supposed this was what sex was supposed to feel like. He felt closer to David, and it scared him a little.

“Patrick. Are you okay?” David whispered.

Patrick was startled, slipping and smacking his head on the side of the tub. “Fuck.” He muttered, looking up at his friend. “Yeah. That hurts.” He winced, finally opening his eyes to look at David, rubbing his head where it had hit the tub. His was still crying, now from the pain. He noticed that David had knelt down beside him. The water was still on, the cold droplets hitting him.   
Everything from the past few months was hitting him at once. He hadn’t expected to cry in front of David again. It was a common occurrence in their friendship. He was embarrassed, he was worried that he was sending David mixed messages. He felt David’s lips on his forehead. 

“It’s okay Patrick.” David whispered. He was trying to stay calm, despite the panic he was feeling inside. He thought things were going well with Patrick. He hadn’t done anything without Patrick’s verbal permission. He knew it was Patrick’s first time with a man and he’d let Patrick lead everything, but then Patrick had cried as he came and froze up. He hoped it was tears of joy and not of regret. He’d given Patrick time to recover but then Patrick had slipped and hit his head. He knew he’d need to get Patrick checked out by Ted, but he needed to get his friend cleaned up and dressed first. He checked Patrick's head, there was no blood, that was good. “I’m gonna get you cleaned up if that’s okay.” He held up a washcloth, offering it to Patrick. “Unless you want to.”

“I’m sorry.” He looked down embarrassed. “You can clean us.” He shut his eyes again, his head was throbbing and he felt like a failure. This wasn’t the way he expected his first real sexual encounter with David to end. He leaned into David as he wiped the washcloth over his body, cleaning off the traces of what they'd done. “Thank you.” He finally looked up at David. 

“Thank you. That was amazing. Don’t apologize.” David helped Patrick stand, and turned off the water, wrapping him in one of the Rosebud Motel bathrobes that Stevie had gifted them as a joke. "Can you sit for a moment, I need to jump back in the shower."

"I thought you already rinsed your hair?"

"Mmm. I did, but then someone decided to come all over my leg." He ran a finger through the mess and licked it curiously, letting out a little moan. "Next time maybe that person will come down my throat so it's less of a mess." He teased and finished washing off. 

"I wouldn't be opposed to that." Patrick winced, holding his head. "Oww." 

David wrapped up in his robe and offered a hand. "Can you stand?"

"I can try."

David wrapped his arms around Patrick, helping him up and pausing for a moment to wipe down the mirror, looking at their reflection.

“What?” Patrick was confused before he realized what David was doing.

“I’m just admiring how we look together.” 

Patrick wiped his tears and smiled. “We do look cute.”

“I want this,” David whispered, pressing a kiss to Patrick’s cheek. 

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.” David blushed. “I’m bad at words, and I’m not ready for a label, but I don’t plan on seeing anyone else.”

Patrick smiled “I want this too.” He rubbed a hand over the dark curls emerging from David’s robe. “And this.”

“All yours.” David pressed a kiss to the top of Patrick's head, for the first time in his life he meant it; he didn't want anyone that wasn't Patrick.


	23. I'll take care of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David deals with a very clingy and slightly injured Patrick.
> 
> Patrick and Rachel chat about their new relationships.
> 
> Feelings are discussed some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly fluff. I can't help but make these two so damn cute together.

“You didn’t need to do that.” Patrick protested after David helped him to bed. 

“I wanted to.” David leaned in for another kiss. “I’m gonna take care of you.”

“My head hurts.”

“I know, lie down, I’ll get Ted to come to look at it.” David pulled the blanket over Patrick and tucked him in, crossing the room to find his clothes for the day.

“I should really get dressed.”

“You sure? I’ll grab your clothes.”

Patrick stood up and shimmied out of his robe. “Mmhm, unless you think Ted wants to see me like this.”

“Are you secretly an exhibitionist? David teased.

“Only for you.” Patrick winked, stroking himself slowly, wincing as David looked him over.

“We just.. in the shower…”

“Yeah, and…?” Patrick bit his lip, trying to hide the pain in his head, swaying a bit.

“You’ve got the refractory period of a horny teenager.” David rushed over and pulled Patrick against his chest. Trying to steady him. “It hurts, doesn’t it?” 

“So much.” Patrick pressed his face into David’s chest. “I’m not good at hiding the pain, am I?”

“No.”

“I ruined this morning.” He looked up at David.

“I promise that you didn’t.” David pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I’ve got a plan. Wanna hear it?” David was secretly panicking inside but knew he needed to keep it together for Patrick.

“Does it involve you making me feel better?”

“It does.” David lowered Patrick back onto their bed and laid beside him. “Does this feel better?” 

Patrick nodded and shut his eyes.

“I need you to keep your eyes open until I get Ted to check on you. You can’t fall asleep on me.” David stroked Patrick’s chest. 

“I’ll try.”

“Are you tired?”

“A little. It’s really bright in here.”

David got up and closed the blinds. “I’m gonna change, then I’m gonna get you dressed.” David hung his robe on the door and looked over at Patrick. “Better?”

“I got a nice view, yeah.”

David blushed and grabbed his outfit for the day along with Patrick’s favorite sweat pants and tee, making his way to their bed. “What am I gonna do with you?”

“Make me feel better? That view I just got helps a little.”

David shook his head and rubbed Patrick’s legs. “Help me get you dressed,” He slipped the boxers up Patrick’s legs. “Lift your hips.”

Patrick did as told and grabbed for David once they were on. “Come here.”

“We’re not done.”

“I know, but I want to thank you for that.”

“You’re too much.” David crawled beside Patrick and stroked his cheek.

Patrick leaned in for another kiss. “I just like that we can be touchy now.”

“We’ve always been touchy.” David blushed.

“I know, but now I can take my time with you, try things I’ve been thinking about but I didn’t want to ask you.”

“You’re making me really not want to get out of bed, but I know I can’t stay here all day.” David stroked Patrick’s hair. “You’ve got a bump.”

“Fuck. It hurts.”

“I know, I’m gonna go get Ted.” David helped Patrick into his teeshirt and sweat pants and was standing, pulling on his boxer briefs when Rachel opened their door. “Damnit!” David fell onto the bed, covering himself with their blanket. “Can you two not knock or something?”

Patrick giggled. “Good morning, Rachel, can you give us a minute?”

“Yeah, let me know when David is human again.”

David flipped her off and quickly dressed as soon as she closed their door. 

“You know we’ve got a lock.” Patrick reminded David as he slipped on his black Ugg boots.

“I thought they’d knock.” David opened the door. “What do you need?”

“Breakfast is getting cold. Stevie wanted me to ask if she should heat it up again.” Rachel smirked, looking between David and Patrick.

“Can you do me a favor and sit with him for a bit. Make sure he doesn’t fall asleep?” David asked Rachel, heading out the door. “Any idea where Ted is now?”

“He’s got open hours at the clinic this morning. He should be in there. Is everything okay with you two?”

“Good. Keep him talking. He’ll tell you.” David rubbed Patrick’s foot through his blanket. “Stay in bed, I’ll be back soon.”

Patrick pouted. “Kiss?”

David shook his head and walked over, pecking Patrick’s lips. “You’re something else.”

“You love it. Bring me breakfast?” Patrick yelled to David as he headed to the door.

“I’m going to get Ted. We’ll see what he says.”

Once David was gone Rachel sat at the foot of the bed. “Congratulations.”

“Why are you saying that?” Patrick scooted over. “You can lay beside me like old times, I miss your hugs.”

“I miss your hugs too.” She kicked off her shoes and crawled on top of the covers beside Patrick, wrapping an arm around him. “Stevie said you two were a thing now.”

Patrick smiled. “Yeah. We’re not labeling it yet, but we’re both really happy.” He winced, rubbing his head.

“Why do I have to keep an eye on you? Keep you awake?” Rachel got up and shut off the ceiling light. “Better?”

“Thanks. I hurt my head.” Patrick sighed.

“How bad?” She ran her fingers through his curls feeling the bump. “Oh… How’d you do that?”

“I slipped in the shower.” He admitted. It wasn’t a lie, but Patrick didn’t need her to know why he slipped.

“David heard you fall?” She raised an eyebrow.

“He saw me fall.” Patrick blushed, knowing he couldn’t keep a lie from her. “We were showering together so we could both get hot water and I slipped and hit my head.” 

“I’m guessing he felt bad after?”

“He was panicking. He thought he hurt me.”

“How would he hurt you in the shower? Were you two fooling around in the shower?” She smirked.

“I got jelly legs and I slipped.” He bit his lip. “I’m not saying what you and I did was bad, but it’s different with him.”

Rachel grinned. “I feel the same about Stevie. I’m just happy that you’re finally enjoying yourself.”

“It was that bad with me?” Patrick looked away.

“Not at all. It was great with you. It was just different.” She kissed his forehead. “I don’t regret anything we did together, you shouldn’t either.”

“Last night was our first date.” Patrick changed the subject.

“The bonfire? Is that why you two were so much more touchy?”

Patrick nodded. “I really like him. I’ve wanted to ask him out for a while, but I didn’t know how. I gave him my old Rose Video card and he asked if I wanted to redeem my free movie with him once things got back to normal.”

“That’s adorable.” 

“He kind of asked me out on a date, and then I asked if he wanted to date me, and he got all shy, so I asked him to the bonfire, and he agreed to join me.”

“Maybe we can go on a double date some time, you and David, Stevie and I? I’m sure my girlfriend would agree to it.”

“You two are official then?” 

“It kind of came out the other day. We were smoking with Jake and Mutt, and Jake invited us to have some whisky.”

“That sounds like fun,” Patrick replied innocently.

“Ask David about getting whisky with Jake. He’s done it before, according to Stevie.” Rachel smirked. “Stevie asked who else was coming, and it was just going to be the four of us that were smoking. She told Jake that she needed to make sure that her girlfriend was comfortable with it first.”

“Did you go? How were the drinks?”

Before she could answer David returned with Ted who checked for concussion symptoms.

“That’s a nice knot. David didn’t say how you got it other than smacking your head.”

“I slipped in the shower.” Patrick sighed. “I’m gonna be okay, right?”

“Perfectly fine. Just relax today, stay in bed, no reading, nothing too strenuous. I’m sure Rachel and David can keep you company. It looks like a little concussion. I’ll pop back in before I head home for the night.”

“Is there anything I can do about the pain?”

Ted passed over some pills. “Take one with food every four hours, I made sure David brought up your breakfast.”

“Thanks, Ted, Rachel.” David escorted them to the door, “I’ll let you two know if anything changes with the patient.” He locked the door behind them once they were gone and came over to kiss Patrick. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“I think Ted just gave us permission to cuddle all day.” Patrick smiled, sitting up and starting to eat his breakfast sandwich.

“I like that idea. It shouldn’t be too strenuous.”

David smiled and grabbed one of his sweaters from the closet. “Wanna wear this? You look chilly.”

“I’d be honored.” Patrick reached out his arms and smiled as David slipped it down his arms. “No sex while I have this headache. I want you so bad, but I know it’s gonna make the pain worse.” Patrick blushed.

“We’ve got plenty of time for sex in the future. Take these.” David handed him the meds and a bottle of water. 

Patrick did as told and relaxed against David once they were both in bed. “Thanks.”

“Rachel asked about us, didn’t she?” David stroked Patrick’s hair, placing an icepack on his bump.

“Yeah. Stevie told her we were a thing.”

“She’s okay with it, right?”

“She’s excited for us. She and Stevie are referring to each other as girlfriends now.” He played with David’s fingers. “I’m happy for them.”

“I never thought Stevie would settle down. Things weren’t that great between us when we broke up.”

“I’m glad both of our exes are happy together. I’m very happy with you.”

“We just started dating though, how do you know you’re not going to regret this?” David softly stroked Patrick’s back. 

“You’ve been my roommate for two months. I’ve spent more time with you than anyone else. If I’d wanted to move out I could have, but I really like the time I spend with you and I can’t wait to be able to show my affection for you outside of our room.”

“Honestly, I thought you’d be tired of me, you’d want to move out the first chance you got. I’m glad you stayed.” 

“I can’t see myself settling anywhere else now that I’ve met you and Stevie and everyone else in this town. I’m happy here. I’ve got the best roommate and I’m dating an amazing guy who makes me smile and laugh, and takes care of me.” 

“I’d love to meet this guy your dating, he sounds nice.” David teased.

“He’s perfect. He smells really nice, and he’s gorgeous. He’s the first man I ever kissed and I can’t wait to have so many more firsts with him.” Patrick blushed, nuzzling into David’s chest.

“Sounds like the guy I’m dating. He’s very cuddly and super smart. He’s not very modest, but I really don’t mind that because he's got a very cute butt. I’ve never been in love before but sometimes I look at him when he’s sleeping, curled up against my chest, and think I may be falling in love with him.” David blushed. 

“I'd be surprised if he didn’t feel the same about you.”


	24. We're Kind of Connected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick and David continue to talk about their feelings while dealing with Patrick's stubbornness in trying to heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the world is crazy, stay safe. Hopefully, these two boys bring some light to your day.

After dinner with Stevie, Rachel, Alexis, and Ted, Patrick had been cleared for light physical activity by Ted. “Take a break if you get a headache. I talked to Ronnie and she’s fine with you working from the office here and not going to Town Hall for a few days.” He’d informed Patrick. As much as Patrick wanted to get right back to work, he knew his healing would take time. 

“I’ve never done anything like this,” David whispered to Patrick as they laid in bed that night, trading lazy kisses and soft touches. “I like it a lot.”

“What do you mean?” Patrick asked, pressing a kiss to David’s spine. He’d insisted on giving David a shoulder rub and was enjoying the feeling of David’s back pressed against his chest. 

“Restarting things. Stepping back, getting to know someone I’d been hooking up with.” He laced his fingers with Patrick’s and held their hands over his heart. 

“You slept with me the night we met.” Patrick teased, nipping at David’s earlobe.

“Mmm, yes, we shared a bed. We didn’t fuck.”

“Oh, so you wanted to fuck me that night?”

“Not in the state you were in, but I mean, I thought I might want to fuck you eventually.” David blushed.

“Oh really? You’ve thought about getting me naked?”

“If I remember correctly, you’re the one who basically stood naked in the bathroom door and asked me to join them in the shower.”

“I thought about not covering up, but I wasn’t that brave.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever forget the sight of you with just the washcloth covering your cock. That’s one of the sexiest things I’ve ever seen.”

“Thank you. I’m glad you joined me in there. It was a nice way to start the day. Even if I ended up causing you to spiral at the end.”

“You could tell?”

“I cried and then got concussed after the best orgasm of my life. I’d panic if I’d done that to someone.”

“What, made them cum?”

Patrick rolled his eyes and bit David’s earlobe harder than necessary.

“Oww!”

Patrick giggled.

“I’ve made people cum before. I’ve never made anyone orgasm so hard they got jelly legs and ended up with a concussion.” David admitted

“There’s a first time for everything.”

Patrick rolled to face David, wrapping his arms around David’s shoulders and pulling him in for a soft kiss. “This morning, when we agreed to let our walls down, I felt happy. Happier than I’ve been since I arrived here.”

“I make you happy?” David bit his lip.

“Very much so.” Patrick sighed. “I was scared I’d lose you if I admitted that I wanted all of this.”

“You’ll never lose me. I mean we’re kind of connected. I did claim you.”

“I’m so glad you did.”

“I’m glad I could give you a hand.” David teased, running his palm over Patrick’s crotch.

“You can give me a hand whenever you’d like.” Patrick grabbed David’s wrist and guided his hand inside his boxers. 

“When did you get so bold?” David stroked Patrick gently. 

“Is this bold?” Patrick leaned in for another kiss. “I really liked you watching me today.”

“You have no idea how sexy you are. I’d love to do that again.” David leaned down and nuzzled Patrick’s belly. “I’ve been thinking very naughty thoughts about you for a while.”

“Wanna share?”

“Maybe…”

“I’d feel better if you told me.” Patrick pouted

“What if I showed you?”

“I’d like that too.”

David played with the waistband of Patrick’s boxers. “Can I?”

“Please.”

David pushed them down and nuzzled into Patrick’s hip. “You’ve got a very nice cock.” He whispered. 

“Oh really? How’s it nice?”

“It’s nice and thick.” David moved to kiss his balls. “I like these too. Can I play with them?”

“Please. I’ve never had them played with before.”

David tugged them gently. “I also like your cute little fuzz.” David pressed kisses up the trail of pale hair running from Patrick’s cock to his belly. “I wanna suck your cock.”

“I really like that idea.” Patrick lifted his hips a little. He was hard and wanting nothing more than to feel David’s wet mouth on his cock. “I’ve thought about you blowing me.”

“Is that so?”

Patrick nodded and blushed, holding onto his head, “Oww.”

“Still hurts?” David asked, moving to sit beside Patrick. 

“Yeah. I really want you, but my head hurts.” Patrick sighed, upset that they couldn’t keep going.

“We’ve got time. Let’s take a break for tonight. I don’t wanna overdo it with you.”

Patrick pouted “But I want you, David.”

“Remember what Ted said, you need to relax tonight. I’m thinking that sex might be a little too strenuous.” He got up and grabbed Patrick’s pain meds with a small cup of applesauce that had come in their rations the week before. “You need to eat and take these.”

“Do I have to?” 

“If you wanna get better you do. I promise you, I’ll suck your cock once you feel better.” 

“Can we still cuddle?” Patrick started to eat slowly. Watching as David got up and changed into a pair of Patrick’s pajama pants and his favorite zip up. 

“We can always cuddle.”

“Why are you wearing my clothes?”

“They looked comfy. You can borrow these if you want.” David held out a pair of his black sleep pants.

“I guess I will since someone is wearing my clothes.” Patrick finished his meds and changed, grabbing one of David’s undershirts and pulling it on. “I’m very comfy.”

“Someone has a clothes sharing kink?”

“I find it very sexy when you wear my hoodie and leave it unzipped.”

“I’ve never met anyone who liked my chest hair as much as you do.”

“Maybe it’s because it’s new to me, but I find it very sexy,” Patrick whispered, resting his head on David’s chest. 

“Feeling any better?”

“A little, I’m glad I’ve got you here to make me feel better.” Patrick shut his eyes, sighing.

“Don’t think you could do this without me?” David rubbed his back softly.

“I could, but since you caused my injury, I think you should be the one to take care of me.”

“You’re never going to forget about this, are you?”

“Nope.” Patrick shut his eyes. “Good night, David.”

“Good night, Patrick.”


	25. Trying Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick decide to test a new product that a vendor wants to bring to the Farmer's Market. They continue to get to know each other intimately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two mini-chapters of smut that I decided to combine into one.
> 
> I'm hoping to keep up my daily postings, but I've gotten to the point where I need to flesh out my ideas a little more so I can wrap things up at some point. 
> 
> Chapters may end up being published every other day, depending on how my writing goes.

“What’s this?” David picked up a bottle that Patrick had put on their dresser sometime after he’d left for his shift at the Supply Depot on Wednesday morning.

“I got it at the Farmer’s Market, one of the vendors from Elm Lake makes it.” Patrick set their bag from the cafe on their desk. “I brought lunch.” He went over and kissed David’s cheek. “Are you hungry?”

David ignored him, reading off the bottle. “All Natural Yam Lube.” He shook his head. “I didn’t think we had any vendors coming with adult products.”

“We didn’t. The vendor didn’t have it for sale this week. She asked me if it was okay to bring it to the next market. She’s got some goat's milk soap and some other body products that she sells.”

“Did you approve it?”

“I was going to ask you. I told her to bring some next week to sell; that I was supposed to consult with you first but I didn’t think you’d object.”

David popped the cap and poured some onto his fingers, running it between them and sniffing it. “Smells okay. Not too sticky. I wouldn’t mind trying it.”

“I can give you some privacy if you’d like to try it on yourself.”

“So you don’t want to try it as well?” David smirked.

“I do. Do you want to try it together?”

“I suppose we could do that.” Patrick licked some off of David’s finger. “Doesn’t taste bad either.”

David gasped. “Patrick.”

“What?”

“You’re not supposed to taste it.”

“Says who?”

“It’s incorrect.”

Patrick shrugged and pulled off his shirt before reaching his hand into his pants to gently stroke himself before pulling his semi harden out and giving it a few pumps with his lubed up hand. 

“Putting on a show for me?” David teased.

“Got any better ideas?” Patrick kicked off his pants and boxers.

“You have no shame, do you?” David laughed, pulling off his sweater and folding it on their desk.

“Not around you. I’m excited to try the lube.” Patrick ran his hand over David’s crotch. “Aren’t you?”

“I very much am.” David placed a towel on the bed. “Lay down, I’ll join you in a minute.”

Patrick did as told stroking himself as he watched David undress. "Like what you see?" David smirked. "I'd be perfectly fine laying here and getting off while I watch you ." Patrick reached his arms out for David. "But I'd prefer if you helped me.

David stood beside their bed and stroked himself. "Fuck" Patrick whimpered watching David stroke himself. "You could just cum all over my face and I'd be very happy."

"I'll keep that thought for next time. I wanna try this lube out." David drizzled some onto Patrick's belly and crawled between his legs, smirking.

“That’s cold.” Patrick shivered and reached out for David, stroking him gently.

“It'll warm up soon,” David promised, crawled onto of him, leaning in for a deep kiss, grinding against Patrick.

Patrick kissed back, loving the friction, the way his erection slid over David’s stomach.

“Still cold?” David teased, taking a break for some air.

“This is very hot. The lube is working well.”

“I agree.” 

They rutted against each other until they finally came in a sticky mess. Patrick giggling. 

“What now?”

“That was really fun, you look so sexy all slick and covered in this.” Patrick ran a finger through their cum that had mingled together on David’s belly before licking it.

“You’re gross.” David teased, watching Patrick as he went to the bathroom to clean up. 

“I thought you were the one that swallowed.” 

David blushed. “I hate you sometimes.”

“Not possible.” Patrick came back from the bathroom and cleaned David off. “Who else would give up their lunch break to grind against you like a horny teenager?”

“I could think of plenty of people….”

Patrick leaned down and kissed David thoroughly. 

“You taste like cum.”

“You love it,” Patrick smirked and started to dress.

“Where are you going?”

“I’ve got a meeting with Ronnie.”

“With that dirty mouth?”

“It’s your fault.” Patrick grabbed a sandwich from the bag and ate a few bites. “Don’t you have to get back to work soon?” He offered David a bite of his sandwich.

“I don’t want to.”

“Get dressed. Come on. It’ll look suspicious if I go to work with sex hair and you don’t show up.”

David pouted and dressed, going over to fix Patrick’s hair. “No more sex hair.”

Patrick handed David the other sandwich, grabbing the rest of his to go. “I’ll tell Stevie you’re on your way down.” Patrick pecked a quick kiss to David’s lips and headed out.

*************

“How do you feel about me touching your ass?” David asked on Friday afternoon as one day as he laid between Patrick’s legs, kissing his thighs, teasing him gently. They’d somehow both managed to have the afternoon off and had decided that the best way to use it was in bed. 

“Like my hole? I’ve never had anyone touch it before.”

“Can I? Are you interested?”

“Yeah, if you’re into it.”

“I’m into everything with you.” David reminded him, grabbing the yam lube they’d been testing with each other from their bedside table and running a lubed up finger down Patrick’s crack, circling it around his hole. “Color?”

“Green. You can… I’ve never had anything inside of me.”

“Are you saying you want me to?”

“If you think this lube is right, yeah.”

David added a little more lube, and pressed his finger gently against Patrick’s hole, not breaching it, as he took him in his mouth. 

Patrick moaned out. “Fuck.” He pressed his ass against David’s finger.

David gently pressed his finger further, slipping it inside up to the first knuckle. Patrick was tight and it felt good.

“Green. It’s weird, but I like it.”

David slid the finger in a little further, feeling Patrick thrust into his mouth. Once he felt Patrick’s hole relax, he thrust a little, eliciting a moan from Patrick. 

“So good. Fuck.” Patrick whimpered.

David curled his finger, finding Patrick’s spot, he felt Patrick thrust again, nearly choking him with his cock.

“There, baby, I’m so close.”

David continued to stroke Patrick’s prostate until he came hard and fast down his throat. He slid his finger out once Patrick’s orgasm subsided.

“That was…” Patrick trailed off, unsure what to say, instead leaning in for a kiss. 

“Intense, amazing, really bad?” David stroked his cheek, unsure how Patrick was feeling.

“It felt really good, it was intense. I’ve never had anyone touch me like that before.”

“I guess you liked it?”

“I loved it. I haven’t come that hard in a while.” Patrick leaned in for another kiss. "I'm glad I didn't get a concussion this time." He teased.

“We’ll have to start playing with your ass more then.” David swatted his ass.

“I’d really like that. I need to get you off.”

“I’m okay.” David insisted.

“Your erection is pressing against my hip, let me help you with it.” Patrick insisted.

“If you must.”

“Now I’m curious about your ass.”

“You can touch it.” Patrick crawled between David’s legs, biting his inner thigh. “Can I lick it? I’ve heard that’s a thing.”

“It is. I’ve never had anyone want to do it to me before.” David blushed, watching as Patrick licked down his cock, stopping to kiss his balls.

“I’m glad I can be the first.” Patrick gave a curious lick over his hole.

“Fuck.”

“You okay?”

“That felt really good.” David passed him the lube. “If you wanna use your fingers.”

Patrick shook his head and continued licking, probing the tip of his tongue gently into his hole, gently nipping at David’s bottom. He squirted some lube into his fist, pumping David’s cock as he continued licking and kissing his hole, turned on by his moans. “Someone likes this…” Patrick teased.

“So close.” David whimpered. “I touch me.”

Patrick continued pumping David, his tongue darting gently into David’s hole. That sent David over the edge, screaming his name. 

After helping him ride out his orgasm, Patrick licked him clean before going in for a kiss. 

“Nope.” David protested. 

“One kiss.” Patrick pecked his lips. “You taste so good.”

“You’re gross.” David crawled out of bed. “Shower.”

“So you liked what I did to you then?”

“I loved it. Brush your teeth I want to kiss you.”

"You kiss me after you suck my dick." Patrick protested.

"Mmm, yeah but it's different."

Patrick rolled his eyes. "No it's not."

"I don't like the taste of my own jizz." David explained.

"Too bad. I think you taste delicious."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did get inspired by Grace and Frankie. I firmly believe that the product would be something that would be produced during an apocalypse since I can't see normal stores being in a rush to stock regular lube.


	26. I'm glad you stayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick and David have a serious conversation about Patrick's future in Schitt's Creek and how tied he wants to David when he has to complete some paperwork to become a Settler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everytime I try to get these two to have a serious conversation it turns into a bit of fluff. 
> 
> Enjoy!

A week after their first official date was the deadline. Patrick had been putting things off all week. He was scared a little about the permanence of the paperwork he needed to fill out, the seriousness of the conversation he’d have to have with David.

Whatever each chose would affect them both. Patrick hoped that their conversation wouldn’t change things for the worse. Settling had come up a few times during the week, but the conversations hadn’t gone far. 

Patrick laid in bed, watching the sun highlight David’s curls. He loved watching David sleep. He was so calm, so peaceful. His dark hair was curly, messy, so unlike the polished persona, David presented to the world. 

The past week had been wonderful. Patrick loved being able to show affection with David outside of their room. They held hands when they walked to the cafe. They snuck kisses when no one was looking as they worked at the Supply Depot. 

Behind closed doors, they got to know each other’s bodies even more. It had been hard to take things slow while Patrick recovered from his concussion, but thankfully he was mostly back to normal by the time Ted checked him out on Tuesday night and had been cleared for a return to normal activities, as long as he wasn’t in pain. After weeks of silent hand jobs and thigh fucking, they allowed themselves to be more vocal. David had taken a night to explore Patrick’s body, letting his tongue and lips lick and kiss every inch of his skin, taking him apart inch by inch before he finally took Patrick into his mouth. Patrick’s came hard and fast down his throat, spent from a simple blow job. “It’s never felt that good.” He’d admitted to David.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” David was so modest. 

Patrick had thanked him the next night with a sloppy blowjob, his first. David had assured him that it had been wonderful, but he knew he was nowhere near as skilled as David. 

\-----

Sunday morning arrived far too quickly for Patrick. He knew he’d need to give the paperwork to Ronnie completed later that day. They slept in and spent the morning trading lazy kisses, not wanting to get out of bed. Patrick excused himself to the bathroom finally, knowing they’d need to have the talk when he came back.

He pulled on a soft blue hoodie to help combat the morning chill before crawling back into bed. “We need to talk.” He whispered. 

“Why? I thought you liked this?” 

I do like this so, so much, but I’ve got paperwork to do.”

“Why do I have to be involved.” David rolled over to look into Patrick’s eyes. 

“It’s the paperwork about Settling. It’s gonna affect both of us and as my host, whatever I choose will affect you.”

David sighed. “I need coffee before we do this.” 

“The cafe is open this morning.”

“I don’t wanna go out.”

Patrick got up pressing a kiss to David’s hair. “I’m gonna grab us breakfast and we can eat here and talk, okay?”

David nodded, watching as Patrick pulled on jeans and a jacket. 

“Take a shower, I’ll be back soon.”

\----

After a shower, pancakes, and coffee, David was awake enough to have the conversation with Patrick. They were sitting next to each other on their bed, Patrick cross-legged, facing David; David with his long legs dangling off the bed. Patrick took David’s hand into his lap and laced their fingers, wanting him to know that he was serious about what he was about to say.

“You know I’ve been putting this off all week.” Patrick squeezed David’s hand and looked at him. 

“Oh?”

“I just don’t want things to change between us.” He bit his lip, looking down. 

“Things won’t change. It’s your decision.”

“You don’t know the intricacies of the paperwork, do you?”

“Not really.”

“So I’ve decided to officially settle in Schitt’s Creek, to become an official resident.”

“I’m excited for you, Patrick.”

“Part of Settling is putting down a residence, deciding what I want to do with my rations, deciding if I still want to be linked to my host. When you settle, your host can sever ties with you, or they can continue to be linked, continue to be a unit with you. You can get rations on your own. You’re no longer required to be tied to anyone. You don’t need to be responsible for me once I settle.”

“What do I need to decide?” David looked away, clearly not wanting to have the conversation.

“David, I know what I want, I want to know what you want.” He stroked David’s cheek. “Can you look at me? Please?”

David sighed and leaned into Patrick’s touch, nodding and looking up at him. “I can try.”

“You’re scared, aren’t you?” Patrick squeezed David’s hands.

“Yeah. This is… a lot.”

“It’s your decision. Whatever you decide isn’t going to change the way I feel about you.”

“Are you sure?”

“I promise. You’re the reason I stayed here. I could have kept going, tried to run somewhere else after the first town hall meeting.”

“Why didn’t you?” David shifted so he was crosslegged, mirroring Patrick on the bed. 

“I felt safe here. I felt safe with you. When you claimed me as your guest, I knew I couldn’t leave.”

“I’m really glad you stayed. I was so scared before you arrived.” David blushed. “But then you started to panic, and I knew how you were feeling, I knew what I would want in that situation, so I offered you a hug. You looked like you needed to be held.”

“I needed that. You calmed me down.” Patrick wanted to crawl into David’s lap and tell him that he loved him, but he knew David was still panicking. “You have no idea how much I wanted to run when you told me what happened, but you held me and rubbed my back, and I knew things were going to be okay eventually.” 

David blushed, unsure what to say. “I’m glad you stayed.” He whispered.

“I am too, so much.” Patrick looked into David’s eyes and exhaled, knowing he needed to get the paperwork done soon before Ronnie came looking for him. “Do you want to continue to be linked to me? Do you want our Rations to be combined together?” Patrick wanted to be linked to David, but he knew it was ultimately David’s choice. “The biggest thing is my address, where I’m going to settle. Stevie said I could stay here as long as I needed, there’s also a room at Ray’s I could move to.”

“I'd like it if you stayed here at the motel. I like having you around.”

“Okay. So I’ll put the Motel as my address. That helps things.” Patrick smiled and squeezed David’s hands. “I can move into Ted and Alexis’s room if you want space.”

“You’re not doing that Patrick.”

“So, you like being roommates with me?”

“I mean, if my boyfriend is going to Settle in Schitt’s Creek, I really wouldn’t want him moving out. I really like being roommates with him.”

“What did you say about Settling?” Patrick smirked. He’d thought about calling David his boyfriend so many times, but hadn’t gotten the courage to. He was thrilled that David had said it first.

“I’d be open to staying roommates once you Settle here.” David blushed.

“I thought you said you’d be happy to have your boyfriend Settle with you.” Patrick crawled into David’s lap, pressing a kiss to his lips. 

“I’d be very happy to continue sharing a bed with you.” David ran his hand up and down Patrick’s spine, enjoying the weight in his lap.

“I really like sharing a bed with you, even if you steal the blankets.” Patrick teased. He’d woken up quite a few times chilly, their comforter on David’s side of the bed.

“I do not.”

“You do, but I don’t mind. You’re like my own personal heater. You keep me warm without the blankets.”

“You snore, I wake up to your little snores in my ear.” 

“Sorry. I’ll have to start wearing my nose thing more.”

“What nose thing?”

“Oh I haven’t shown you, I’ll wear it tonight.” Patrick leaned in for another kiss. 

“What was the thing about rations?”

“Do you want to continue to share rations with me?”

“I wouldn't mind. I mean since we are living together.”

“David, this feels so official.” He crawled off David’s lap and filled in the forms. “You need to sign this.”

Once David signed the forms, Patrick had to run. “I need to get these to Ronnie, would my boyfriend like to join me on my errand? I’m willing to treat him to a snack at the Cafe on the way back.” 

“Do you want me to join you?” David sighed, getting up and pulling on his jacket and toque. He already knew the answer. 

“Always. I think you should say that word I like again.”

“What word?” David gave Patrick a confused look as they headed out, seeing Stevie on the way. 

“Good morning, Stevie. My boyfriend has agreed to let me Settle with him. I hope you don’t mind me using the motel as my residence for the near future.”

Stevie raised an eyebrow. “Not at all, Patrick.” She turned to David, grinning. “I didn’t know Patrick was your boyfriend. When did this happen?”

“I mean, Patrick and I have been dating, I guess the boyfriend thing slipped out.” David blushed.

“But you do like your boyfriend very much.” Patrick clarified.

David silenced him with a kiss. “Sometimes I think my boyfriend is very annoying.”

“You two are too cute, it’s making me sick.” Stevie rolled her eyes. “I’m very proud of you, David. Don’t fuck this up.”


	27. Open Mic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick decides to host an open mic night at the bonfire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my discord friends for helping me figure out what song to have Patrick sing. More in the endnotes about it.

The bonfires had become a routine part of the week in Schitt’s Creek. Even as the weather got colder and the power outages became less frequent, the town still gathered to socialize every week. It was a constant in the ever-changing society. Most things were slowly getting back to normal. Patrick had become the first official Settler in Schitt’s Creek and he wanted to celebrate. He’d brought his guitar to the bonfire a few times, playing whatever songs he could figure out on the fly. It was never anything formal.

“David, what if we did an Open Mic Night at the next bonfire,” Patrick asked one Monday morning as they laid in bed, enjoying some post orgasm cuddles.

“Why would we do that?” David looked concerned. The crowds at the bonfires had started to lighten in recent weeks, but David had supposed that it had something to do with the weather. 

“Twyla mentioned setting up a food stall with hot drinks at the bonfire. We’ve got a few Farmers Market vendors who’d be interested in doing a stall later in the day for the towns-folks who can’t attend the regular market. I was thinking performances could draw a crowd.”

“You’re not going to perform, are you?”

“I’m going to host. Usually, the host performs a little something."

“You’re not secretly a mime or something, are you?”

“I was thinking I’d play my guitar and sing something.”

“Singing in public is incorrect.”

“You’ve heard me sing before? Why is it incorrect now?” Patrick raised an eyebrow.

“It’s not weird when it’s a group thing, but like a solo performance. That’s different.”

“Are you worried I’m going to embarrass you?”

David nodded a little. 

“You’re very cute when you blush. Maybe that’s what I want to do, make my cute boyfriend blush in front of the whole town.”

“I hate you sometimes.”

“Don’t say that.” Patrick rutted gently against David’s hip. 

“You are insatiable.” David shook his head and crawled out of bed. “We can discuss this again later. We’ve got work to do.”

The next day fliers had gone up around town announcing the Open Mic at the next bonfire with a signup sheet going up on the message board at the motel.

“Why are there so many names on here?” David asked as they looked at it that Thursday. 

“I guess I’m not the only one who’s performing then.” Patrick grinned. There were a variety of acts signed up, from Twyla and the Jazzagirls signing up to sing to Bob signing up to do some beat poetry. “Now all I have to decide is if I’m wearing my fringed vest, and if so, if I’m wearing anything under it.”

David raised an eyebrow. “You seriously brought your fringed vest when you were leaving Rachel?”

“It brings back good memories. I don’t have a ton of clothes, to begin with. Everything I owned clothing-wise was able to fit in my big duffle bag.”

“It’s a good thing that you’re cute.” David teased, pressing a kiss to Patrick’s head. 

The next night, the motel parking lot was packed with townsfolk gathered for the bonfire and open mic night. It was the biggest turnout they’d had and Twyla was busy with her snack stand. 

“Welcome everyone!” Patrick announced, standing on the small stage he’d built with Ted in front of the motel. “Welcome to the first Rosebud Open Mic Night. I’m Patrick, and if you’d asked me a few months ago if this is where I thought I’d be right now, I’d tell you that you were insane. Today was supposed to be my wedding day. I was supposed to marry that spunky redhead over there.” He gestured toward Rachel who had her arm wrapped around Stevie. “Instead I ran. I packed up my car and drove west. I ended up here. I told Rachel to go see her family, to take a break and I’m so glad she listened. That was the day this chaos all started. The day the asteroid hit. I saved us both because I snapped.” He walked over to where Rachel was sitting and pulled a small card out of his back pocket. “I’ve got something I need to give you today, Rachel, and I think it’s much better than a wedding ring. It’s something I’ve wanted for you since I became the first Settler in this town.” He passed her the card. “I’m thrilled to announce that Rachel Miller is now the second Survivor to officially become a Settler in Schitt’s Creek.” 

Rachel looked at the card and grinned. It was her new ID, the Government had officially recognized her as a resident of Schitt’s Creek. She pulled Patrick into a tight hug as the crowd clapped for them. “I’m glad I listened when Patrick told me to go see my family.” Rachel addressed the crowd. “Patrick, you saved my life. I should have left ages ago, but I was scared to leave you. They say everything happens for a reason, and I truly believe it.” She smiled and looked over at Patrick who was tuning up his guitar. “Ready to kick this thing off?”

Patrick nodded, excited to perform with his best friend. “Let’s do this.”

“Stevie,” Rachel spoke. “I’m so glad Patrick introduced us, and that you were willing to sponsor me. This is for you. I’ve heard you sing it in the shower more times than I can count. Enjoy!”

As Patrick played guitar, Rachel started to sing.

_“That's great, it starts with an earthquake  
Birds and snakes, and aeroplanes  
And Lenny Bruce is not afraid”_

David looked at Stevie, recognizing what Rachel was singing. “Isn’t this a bit morbid?” He whispered. 

She shook her head. “It’s perfect. You know how much I love this song.” She pulled out her phone and took a few photos of Rachel and Patrick performing.

_“It’s the end of the world as we know it.  
It’s the end of the world as we know it.  
It’s the end of the world as we know it and I feel fine.”_

Rachel joined Stevie as soon as she finished singing, “Thanks, babe.” Stevie told her giving her a quick kiss.

“You two have a weird sense of humor.” David shook his head, surprised to feel a pair of arms wrap around him from behind.

“You’re not complaining, are you?” Patrick kissed David’s ear. “Rachel told me how much Stevie loves that song. We thought it would be the perfect thing to perform together.”

David sighed. “It was strange but you two sounded really good.”

After a mix of performances, some. like the Jazzagals Nine Inch Nails Medley, good, others, like Alexis’s tipsy rendition of “A Little Bit Alexis,” awful, it was time to wrap things up. Patrick took the stage and thanked the crowd for coming. 

“You didn’t sing to me.” David pouted as soon as he got a moment to himself with Patrick. Many townsfolk had stopped to thank him as they left and to ask when the next one would be.

“I know. You said it was incorrect.”

“I didn’t expect that you’d listen to me.” David cupped Patrick’s cheek and pulled him close. 

Patrick leaned in for a kiss. “Are you glad I did?” He leaned his head against David’s.

“Maybe. I’m a little jealous though. Rachel singing to Stevie was really romantic.” 

“Do you want me to sing to you?”

“It might be nice.”

Patrick grabbed his guitar and pulled back, starting to play. The dozen or so people who hadn’t left looked up at him.

_Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead_

Patrick smirked as he sang. David glared at him while Stevie and Rachel sang along. 

“David Rose, you are my all-star.” Patrick announced, setting his guitar down and going over for a kiss.

“What the fuck?”

“I thought you wanted me to sing to you.”

“I did but that song is incorrect.”

“Stevie loved it.”

“I know she did. She’s got awful taste.”

“What would you rather I’d have sung to you?” Patrick asked, wrapping his arms around David. 

“Maybe some Mariah. She’s my favorite.”

“Well, now I know what to learn for next time.”

‘There’s going to be the next time?”

“It’s been requested that we hold this again. I’m not opposed.”

David sighed and leaned in for a kiss. “You’re lucky you’re so cute.”

“Why?”

“I don’t think I could tolerate that song from anyone else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've imagined Rachel performing It's The End of the World the way [Pomplamoose](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fbyO9H7LSkQ) does. If you haven't heard their cover, I highly recommend it.
> 
> I wasn't sure what to have Patrick sing to David. (Simply the Best is coming, this wasn't the right time for it.)
> 
> My discord friends reminded me of [this interview](https://youtu.be/kRQCcCUZRB0) in which Dan complains about All-Star. I figured it would be the perfect thing to have Patrick troll David with.


	28. Sebastian Raine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visitor comes to Schitt's Creek and threatens David and Patrick's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I want to, I can't make this story all fluff. Things will work out in the end, I promise.
> 
> In happier news, my current word count is about 40k and I'm not done writing the whole story. My current goal is to get to at least 50k words before the story is complete. I published 77 fics last year totaling 66k words total, so this is a legitimate monster of a fic for me, but I'm having a blast writing it. Ideally I'll get to 66k words on this, but we'll see.

Things were going well between David and Patrick. David had quickly gotten over the embarrassment of having Patrick sing to him during the bonfire. Patrick loved David. He wasn’t ready to admit it, but he felt stronger about David than he had about anyone else before. He worried he was rushing things, but with all that was going on in the world, he needed the stability that David provided him. David seemed to be hesitant at times, but he was receptive to Patrick wanting to move things forward between them. In the back of his mind, Patrick worried that maybe things were going too well, this was brought forward with the arrival of a new survivor in town.

A blonde man in a ragged sweater and sunglasses arrived at the motel early one morning, as Patrick was unloading the latest supply drop. He’d arrived in a nice sports car, it was a convertible and the top was down despite the chill in the air. His hair was windblown, and he had a small smirk on his face. 

Patrick stopped what he was doing and went to greet him. He’d looked over the latest dispatches from the government earlier that morning. They weren’t expecting any new arrivals today. They’d received a few more survivors in the weeks following the incident, but their paperwork and who they were staying with had always been sent ahead of them. 

—

“Can I help you?” He asked the man, taking a break from his unloading. Ronnie was in charge of paperwork, but she’d delegated control of the Supply Depot to him for the morning while she met with the leaders of neighboring towns. He’d expected it to be a slow morning, supply distribution wasn’t to start until the afternoon, and no community classes were scheduled. He’d given David permission to sleep in for the first time in weeks.

“Quite the place you’ve got here.” The man smirked. “I’m looking for my boyfriend. I heard that he’d made his way here.” The man eyed Patrick hungrily. Patrick hated him already. 

“Your boyfriend? We haven’t gotten word that we were expecting any visitors. Does he know you’re coming to visit?”

“I texted him, but with communication being down I’m not sure that he got my message. I promised I’d come back for him.” 

“Our communication systems have been back up and running for about a week. Where are you coming from, Mr…” Patrick still didn’t know this man’s name. 

“Sebastian Raine,” He extended a hand, “And you are?”

“Patrick Brewer. Do you know if your boyfriend is an official resident or a survivor, can you describe him to me?”

“About my height, maybe a little bit shorter, thick cock, dark hair, great ass, handsome in a desperate sort of way…”

Patrick heard the motel door open and saw David emerge in all black except for his trademark white sunglasses. “Patrick, do you want anything from the cafe?” He asked, not noticing Sebastian.

“David, it’s so good to see you.” Sebastian walked over to David, pulling him in for a kiss. 

David pushed him off, refusing to make eye contact. 

“David, what’s wrong? I thought you missed me?”

“That…that’s your boyfriend?” Patrick gasped. David hadn’t told him that he had a boyfriend. He hadn’t asked, but he assumed he and David were exclusive. Sebastian had insisted to him that his boyfriend was in town, and he was disgusted. He was upset with himself for falling for David and not asking more questions. He was panicking, unsure what to do. He couldn’t help but stare at them.

“I am not your boyfriend, Sebastian. I thought I made that clear when I walked in on you fucking that twink in my bed before I left New York.” 

“You told me to ‘get the fuck out’ of your apartment. You never said we were done.” Sebastian stroked David’s cheek. “When everything happened, I realized how much I missed you. I want to make things right, I want us to be what we were before that little mistake I made.”

“Sebastian, it’s been over a year of silence from you and now you come looking for me.” David was clearly flustered. “I thought you got the message when I told you to get the fuck out.” He shoved Sebastian off of him and went to stand by Patrick.

“This is my…. my…. Patrick.” He wrapped an arm around Patrick, who recoiled at the touch. Patrick was doing his best to hold himself together, but he wasn’t happy. He hated that David had lied to him about his past.

David had worried that his relationship with Patrick had an expiration date. He feared that once things were back to normal and housing opened up, Patrick wouldn’t want to be with him anymore. 

Patrick had never been more thrilled to see Ronnie in his life as she pulled up in her town van. “Brewer, stop slacking. Why isn’t everything unloaded yet?” She asked as she climbed out. “Who is this fellow. We weren’t expecting any visitors today.” She raised an eyebrow at Sebastian. 

Before Sebastian could respond, David spoke. “Ronnie. This is Sebastian Raine. Despite what he may try to tell you, he is _not_ my guest and I refuse to take responsibility for him. I advise you to not let him sweet talk you or anyone else to let him stay in this town.”

Ronnie nodded, leading Sebastian into her makeshift office for a chat.

"We need to talk," Patrick said bluntly, heading into the Motel. This was not how he'd expected the day to start out.


	29. We Need to Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David opens up to Patrick about Sebastian. Patrick lets David know more of what he's been dealing with in the aftermath of the asteroid. Their relationship changes dramatically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is intense. Some of what Patrick mentions is based upon stuff I read about survivors of other major disasters. 
> 
> Things will get better for these two, but I needed to have David realize just what Patrick has lost.

“What was that?” Patrick asked, angry at David as soon as they were behind the closed door of their room. 

“What was what? Why are you so angry?” 

“Sebastian. Do you know what he told me, why he said he was here?” Patrick pulled open drawers, throwing some clothes into his suitcase.

“I don’t think I want to know.”

“Well, David. He told me he came here looking for his boyfriend. He said he’d been texting you but he wasn’t sure if you got the messages.” Patrick went into the bathroom, grabbing his toothbrush.

David turned to Patrick and sighed, “We need to talk.” He patted the spot beside him on their bed. Please?”

“I don’t know what there is to discuss. I feel stupid for not asking, but I assumed you weren’t single, but he showed up and insisted you two were a thing. He said he’s been texting you. Is your phone suddenly not working?” Patrick was frustrated with the situation. He paced the room, refusing to sit. “Am I nothing to you? You got so flustered around him like you were embarrassed by me. You couldn’t even tell him that I was your boyfriend.”

“I got the messages, I thought if I ignored them he’d think I was dead or something and not come looking for me,” David said casually.

The comment triggered something in Patrick, something he never planned on David seeing. He didn’t get angry often, but when he did, it was for a reason. “Dead? Really David? Do you know how many of my friends are dead right now? How many people I lost when Toronto was destroyed?” Patrick was furious. 

“I got an email last night from the company I worked for. We’ve still got about a dozen people from the office missing, and another 30 confirmed dead. Until last week, I was on the companies ‘missing but presumed dead’ list because I skipped work that day without officially calling out. 

My parents got a call from my company asking if they’d heard from me because as far as they knew, I had no reason not to be in the building that day. They basically told my parents, that their son was dead. If I hadn’t spoken to them on the phone the day before, they might have believed my company. Do you know how I had that important phone call the other day? I had to verify to them that I was alive and that I was who I said I was. They didn’t believe me at first. I had to get Ronnie to send them a document that said I was a Survivor who had settled in Schitt’s Creek. Rachel had to do the same thing. I’ve been helping her try to prove her existence for the past few days. Do you know how strange it is to have people question your existence, to have people presume you’re dead? It’s fucking exhausting."

Patrick was pacing back and forth in their room, unable to look at David.

"Do you know how many nights I've woken up since I arrived here wracked with guilt that I survived, the nightmares I have thinking about what could have happened to me, what happened to my friends? They said that not all the deaths were instantaneous. The building where I worked collapsed but didn’t burn. Most of the buildings that got hit by the asteroid burned. The people in those buildings were the lucky ones. They died instantly.

They pulled one of my coworkers out a week after the fact. He was in rough shape. He’d spent a week in the dark, surrounded by the corpses of my coworkers. He only survived because he’d been in the break room when it happened and he was able to scavenge food from the vending machines. 

He said that Linda, the woman whose desk was next to mine, had been trapped. He spent four days hearing her scream for help before she died.

My apartment building burned. Rachel and I have nothing but what we brought with us when we left home that day. We lucked out that we both ran to see family and took things that have meaning. She grabbed pictures, I grabbed my guitar. I ran knowing I didn’t want to go back. I was going to leave and start my life somewhere else. Rachel left her engagement ring on our kitchen table. That’s gone now. My neighbors that were home when the asteroid hit were all killed.

So much of my old life is gone. I thought I was building a new life here. I thought I had a fresh start. I guess that was just a stupid fantasy.”

Patrick was sobbing. He hadn’t planned on telling David everything about what had happened at his workplace but he needed to. It needed to come out. He’d been holding back, discussing everything with Rachel and Ronnie.

David attempted to pull him into an embrace but Patrick pushed him off. “Please.”

“No. That won’t make things better this time. Here you are, joking about pretending to be dead so that your ex would leave you alone. I can’t believe you, David Rose. I thought you were better than this.” Patrick slammed his suitcase shut and headed out the door.

“Patrick, wait, I…” before he could finish, Patrick was gone. 

Patrick went downstairs and ran into Stevie, his face red and puffy, he was still crying. “Don’t ask questions, but I need a place to stay, I can’t stay with David anymore.” He said firmly. 

She handed him a key from the key rack. It had a white keychain, a bit different than the rest of the motel keys. “That’s the key to my apartment. It’s above the vacant General Store. The key unlocks the door on the side. Head up the stairs and it's Apartment A. Don’t drink my whisky or fuck anything up in there. I’ll drop off your rations so you don’t have to deal with David.”

He hugged her still shaking. “Thanks, Stevie. I owe you.”

“You introduced me to Rachel, so I think we’re even.” 

Patrick sighed as he headed out. He was still upset, but having time away from David would be good for him. Hopefully, David would learn to think before he spoke. 

\---

David emerged from the room a few minutes after Patrick left and was greeted by Stevie. “What did you do to him?” She asked plainly. David looked upset and she knew he’d probably done something stupid.

“I told him I ignored messages from Sebastian because I thought that if I ignored them Sebastian would think I was dead and would fuck off.” He bit his lip. “I didn’t know that Patrick had been presumed dead by his company. They called his parents trying to find him. Apparently, he had to prove to them that he was still alive.”

“I overheard some of the phone call from his company. Rachel had to talk to them too. Did you know they were coworkers? She was a secretary in his office.” 

“I really fucked things up.”

Stevie nodded. “Yeah, you could say that.”

“He’s gonna be okay, right? He’ll move on, find something new. He’ll remember me as the first man he ever kissed.” David looked down. “I’m not going to abandon him. I’ll still take responsibility for him, I claimed him. He’s going to be my guest as long as he’ll let me be his host.”

“I think you need to think things over, figure out what to do. I see how he looks at you, he really likes you, David. Give him some time to think things through.”

By the time David and Stevie were finished conversing, Sebastian was gone. David emerged alone to help Ronnie with the rations.

“Thank you, Ronnie.”

“He won’t be coming back. I sent his info to the government. Apparently, he’s not supposed to be in the country, something about solicitation charges.” She raised an eyebrow. 

“Sounds about right. I’d love to know how he finally got busted. He wasn’t the smartest person I ever associated with.” David smirked. Sebastian was gorgeous and decent in bed, but that was about all he had going for him.

“You seem to have wised up since then. You and Brewer seem to be good for each other.”

David was shocked. Patrick had just asked for a break to process what had gone down with Sebastian and Ronnie, who wasn’t one to speak anything she didn’t mean, was complimenting their relationship. 

“We’re not actually…. He wants a break.” David sighed. “I shouldn’t be telling you this. Sorry.”

“It’s good to let things out. I’ve seen the way he looks at you, he’ll be back before you know it.”

David shook his head. “He won’t. It’s only because of this chaos because he’s a Survivor and I’m hosting him. The minute he’s given residency here, or wherever he chooses to settle, he’ll dump me and move on to better things. It’s happened before, once my resources dry up, people move on. I’m only good for my money or my rations.” 

“You two were made for each other. I’ve heard how he talks about you when he’s unloading things with me. He loves you, David.” Ronnie paused, trying to gather her thoughts. “If he takes too long, let me know and I’ll light a fire under his ass. Seeing your little relationship grow has been a bright spot for me in all of this craziness that’s going on in the world. I’m glad that you two were able to find something good in all the chaos.”

David was speechless. “Thanks, Ronnie. I’ll let you know.”


	30. He loves you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“What would I do without you, Rachel?”_   
>  _“The same thing David would do without Stevie.”_   
>  _“What’s that?”_   
>  _“You two idiots would still be sharing a bed and fucking and not in a relationship.”_
> 
> Rachel and Patrick talk about their relationships and how David is handling life without Patrick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys are almost back together. This is a bit longer because Patrick and David are idiots sometimes and need a voice of reason to remind them how much they care about each other.
> 
> I decided to try something new with Stevie and Rachel that I don't see in a lot of fics. I may write a standalone to expand upon what's revealed in this chapter if there's interest.

The week that followed was tough for both David and Patrick. Patrick had kept his distance, needing to think things over. He’d worked mostly from Town Hall, having Ronnie run things at the Motel during the week. Things were getting back to normal. Paperwork had slowed down, and rations were distributed on a weekly basis now. They’d arranged the distribution to occur mainly on Saturdays, to coincide with the Farmers Market. Most town residents were off work on Saturdays and were able to pick things up then. Patrick had arranged for Stevie to bring over his share on Friday night so David could pick his up as usual on Saturday. He wasn’t surprised to hear a knock at the door around dinner time. He went down to let Stevie in and was surprised to see Rachel with the rations and an overnight bag. “I brought your rations, can I crash here for the night?” She asked. 

“Are you and Stevie having issues too?” He led her upstairs and started to go through the food. 

“Things are great between us. She told me she loved me last night.” Rachel sat at the table, pulling a small package out of her bag. “David sent this.”

“If things are so great, then why are you here?” Patrick looked puzzled.

“David is crashing with Stevie. He hasn’t been able to sleep without you. He’s a mess.” 

Patrick sighed. He missed David more than he cared to admit but he wasn’t sure how he could go back to him. He was still hurting and while he knew David hadn’t meant to make him feel the way he did, he didn’t know what going back to David would bring. 

“I almost told him I loved him,” Patrick admitted.

“Really, when?” Rachel had poured two glasses of wine and passed one over. 

“Thanks. After I sang to him at the bonfire. I was just worried it was too soon.” Patrick took a sip. “I’ve only known him for like three months, and we’ve only been officially dating for a few weeks.”

“When you know, you just know.” Rachel offered.

“You say that like we weren’t engaged.”

“I should have called it off before you did,” Rachel admitted.

“What do you mean?”

“Patrick, you’re my best friend. Nothing will ever change that. I love you and I don’t regret any of our time as a couple. I realized I was bisexual when we were in college. I dated a few girls when we were split up, and I enjoyed it.” She blushed. 

“I’m so happy for you. I’m glad you found your person. I thought I found mine, but I just don’t know anymore.” He sighed. He sat and unwrapped the package, biting his lip to stop himself from crying at the sweet gesture. It had a few apples inside it and a note from David. _“I know these are your favorite. -David”_

“Are you okay?” Rachel noticed Patrick staring at the note, reading it over. “It’s a peace offering.”

Patrick nodded “I know. He’s thinking about me.”

“He loves you.”

Patrick shook his head. “He doesn’t.”

“He does. He hasn’t shut up about you. He’s driving everyone nuts. He keeps asking people if they’ve seen you and how you were doing.”

“I didn’t think he cared.”

“Did you get the flowers at work? Did you notice all your meals from the cafe were paid for? Didn’t Stevie deliver the tea that you love to your office a few times? That was on him.” 

Patrick thought for a moment. Having to not pay at the cafe had been a little odd and the flowers he’d found on his desk at Town Hall had made him smile. He’d just assumed that Stevie had brought him tea because they wanted to see him. “I brought the flowers home. I wasn’t sure who sent them, but they’ve got good taste.” Patrick gestured to the large wildflower bouquet on the counter.

“If Stevie heard you calling this place home, she’d kill you. She misses this place.”

“Are you planning on moving in here with her?”

“We’re thinking about it. She was positive about it until she saw the renovations Jake and Mutt made to Mutt’s barn, we stayed there the other night after we had whiskey with the boys, and it was cozy.” She blushed.

“Does Whiskey not mean the drink?” Patrick asked downing his wine and refilling his glass. “Is it a sex thing?”

“Yeah. We’ve had whiskey with Jake and Mutt a few times.”

Patrick coughed. “I thought you and Stevie were exclusive.”

“We’ve never been, we just hadn’t slept with anyone else until Jake and Mutt invited us over. There’s something about them that’s a lot of fun. Jake wanted to invite you and David, I thought it might be weird.”

“I’ve never been with more than one person at a time. Was there ever someone else when we were together?”

“I know. Sweet innocent Patrick.” She teased. “Nope. Never. I’d never thought about having multiple partners until recently.”

He rolled his eyes. He didn’t feel sweet and innocent after some of what he’d done with David. “I love that you still think I’m sweet and innocent after what you and Stevie have walked in on.”

“It happens,” she shrugged. “David’s hot. I’m not shocked that you can’t keep your hands off of him.” She grabbed some BLT wraps out of her bag. “I brought dinner. Nothing fancy, but I know these are your favorite.”

After dinner, some wine, and an excellent joint from Jake and Mutt, it was time to get ready for bed. “I brought you this.” Rachel tossed Patrick a black sweater as he stripped to his boxers. 

“It smells like him.” He put it on and inhaled deeply. “I miss this smell.”

“I know you do. He’s been wearing your hoodie a lot. It makes him feel close to you.” Rachel crawled into bed beside him. 

“That’s Stevie’s shirt, isn’t it.?” He curled up beside her, noticing her red flannel button up.

“Yeah, She gave it to me.” She pulled him close. “I miss cuddling you sometimes.”

“You have Stevie.”

“I know, but I miss your big arms.” 

He shook his head and kissed her hair. “You’re so tiny compared to David.”

“Stevie is getting some David snuggles tonight.” She sighed. 

“I miss David snuggles.”

“Apologize to him and I’m sure he’d give you some.”

“I will. I need to figure out how.”

“Come back to the Motel. That’s the first step.”

“I know that. But then what?”

“Go to your room and see if you two can talk. Either that or fuck him into the mattress then talk about it.”

Patrick rolled his eyes. “I’ll come to talk to him.”

“Good. Talk to him and remind him how much you mean to him.”

“I’ll try.”

“There’s nothing to be scared of. He loves you.”

“Are you sure?”

“He hasn’t said it but the way he talks about you, he’s in love.”

“I hope you’re right.”

“Patrick. I know we didn’t work out, but I’m positive he’s the one for you.”

Patrick sighed. “I’ve been scared that I went too fast with him. I’ve never had casual sex with anyone besides him. I felt comfortable with him as a friend and we had sex. It made me realize how much I cared about him. You’re not supposed to catch feelings from a hookup. I’m scared I crossed a line with him.”

“Nothing is normal anymore. I guess you never heard about how Stevie and I really met?”

“You texted me and said you needed to get away from home. I asked around if anyone could host you and Stevie offered so I gave her your number.” Patrick gave her a confused look.

“She had my number before you gave it to her.”

“How is that possible? Did you two meet years ago or something?”

Rachel shook her head. “She grabbed your phone one day when you were busy with Ronnie. She saw my message about wanting to get out and responded and sent me a selfie with you in the background. She said she’d be willing to host me if I wanted to come here.”

“She did not.”

“I guess she deleted the messages from your phone. I think she wanted a buddy to get through everything with since David got you.” She rubbed a hand down Patrick’s chest. “She thought you two would end up together from the night you arrived. She said that David held you while you cried.”

“He did. I just assumed he was a touchy person, that he wanted to comfort me.”

Rachel shook her head. “He’s not one to warm up to people easily and he’s not a touchy person. That was one of the first things Stevie told me. She wanted to make sure that I wasn’t coming here to try to win you back because she’d never seen David as happy and relaxed as he’d been since you arrived.”

“I just thought I was clinging to him because I needed something to ground me because I was scared. He seemed like he was handling everything okay when I showed up.”

“He doesn’t deal with change well, he was terrified before you got there. He was at the Motel with Stevie when they saw the flash. Roland was there too but he ran home to make sure Jocelyn was okay. Stevie told me that when you showed up, he just focused on you, on keeping you calm. It was a distraction for him. ”

“We’ve never talked about the day we met. I told him that I’d run that I’d left you and started driving. I stopped at the Motel because I wanted a place to stay.”

“I can’t believe you didn’t notice things.”

“I didn’t have the radio on. I guess I wasn’t paying attention. I just drove until I was tired and low on gas. I figured I’d spend the night here and keep driving in the morning.”

“Still, you didn’t see the flashes, feel the aftershocks.”

“None of it. I texted my parents before I left the apartment and told them we’d broken up, that I was fine and that I’d call them later but I needed some time to figure things out. I’m glad you listened to me and went home.”

“Your parents went over to my parent's house when they heard the news. They stayed in the guest room the first night. I guess they figured we’d communicate to let each other know we were okay. They were thrilled when I showed up, but they were panicking that no one had heard from you.”

“I didn’t see your text until I was going to bed.”

“You never told me about your first night. Did you and David do the awkward thing where you have to share a bed and sleep on opposite sides?”  
Patrick shook his head. “Nope. We spooned. I got to be the little spoon for the first time in my life.”

“It was a little weird for me to see you being the shorter one in a relationship.”  
“That did take some getting used to, but I like it. It’s nice when I can lean back in the shower and he can wash my hair.”

“He does not.” Rachel smirked, “That’s the cutest thing, Patrick, he hates your shampoo and body wash, doesn’t he?”

“He’s told me a few times I need to take better care of my hair.” Patrick blushed. “I miss how domestic he and I were.”

“Your curls do look better now that he’s helping you with them. That’s not the kind of thing guys do who just want to fuck do.”

“It’s not?”

“He takes care of you. I’ve seen him bring you lunch when you’re tied up with the work at the Supply Depot. Stevie doesn’t do that to me.”

“I haven’t had to do my laundry in weeks, he just does it when he washes our sheets.”

“He’s more of a housewife than I thought.” Rachel teased. “I do Stevie’s laundry, but we’re kind of at the point where we share a hamper and clothes. Living with someone who's the same size as you has it’s perks.”

“You two are domestic too.”

Rachel shrugged. “After the other night, I’m not sure what’s going to happen with us. She’s amazing in bed, but so are Jake and Mutt.”

“I don’t want to see you get hurt again. So you were serious earlier?”

“Yeah, we’ve all slept together in various formats. I always thought I was monogamous, but I’ve been enjoying having fun with all three of them. Mutt invited us to move into the barn. Stevie’s talked about moving back here with me, but I’m scared to commit to just her. Moving in with her would feel so final. I don’t know if I want to be traditional anymore.  
I’m so happy hanging out with her, Jake, and Mutt. It’s not just sex with them. We’ve had nights where Stevie hooks up with one of them and I’m not in the mood, so I just cuddle the other one. It was weird at first, seeing her fucking someone else or fooling around with her while the boys got each other off or snuggled beside us, but I’m really starting to enjoy it now. Last night I hooked up with Jake while she was in bed beside me fucking Mutt. It was hot.  
I feel so comfortable with all of them. Once everyone came we just cuddled and fell asleep in Jake’s big bed. Mutt and I got up early and showered and talked about things while we made breakfast this morning while Stevie and Jake had some fun in bed. It felt so normal.” She blushed. “It’s not weird that I want this? That I want to be with all three of them?”

“Have you told Stevie all of this? How happy you are being part of a quad?”

Rachel nodded. “She’s a little hesitant, but she’s been sleeping with Jake for ages. I guess she’s scared that Mutt is going to leave again, then it would be a weird thing with me, her, and Jake, like it was with them and David.”

“David and Jake were a thing?”

“Stevie didn’t tell you? Before you came around, she was seeing Jake, and David was seeing Jake, and Jake wanted to become a trio.”

“Damn.”

“David was in a funk before he met you.”

“I had no idea.”

‘You’ve changed him. He’s so different without you.”

“If I was sober, I’d go over to the motel tonight and crawl into bed with him.”

“He’s got Stevie and some weed. I think she’s trying to talk him off a ledge and reminding him that you’ll come back.”

“What would I do without you, Rachel?”

“Same thing David would do without Stevie.”

“What’s that?”

“You two idiots would still be sharing a bed and fucking and not in a relationship.”

“We’re not idiots.”

“You really are. Even Ronnie agrees that you two have had heart eyes for each other since the week you arrived.”

“Fine. I’ll head over and chat with him after work tomorrow. I really hope things work out.”

“They will. I promise."


	31. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick returns to apologize and talk things over with David.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patrick might not be the brightest, but he knows the quickest way to David's heart is with food.

Patrick knocked on the door of the room he shared with David when he was finished working the Farmer’s Market on Saturday morning. David had been helping with rations so they hadn’t crossed paths yet. He had brought his things back to the motel but left them downstairs, unsure if he’d be spending the night with David. 

“It’s open!” David yelled.

Patrick paused for a moment to gather his thoughts before opening the door. He wanted to make things right with David, but he had questions he needed answers to.

David was sitting at the small desk, finishing up a note when Patrick opened the door. He looked rough, a bit disheveled, and was wearing a blue hoodie that Patrick thought he’d misplaced. “Hi,” Patrick said softly, looking around. “I brought you lunch.” He held out a bag from one of the food trucks that had started coming to the Farmer’s Market. Inside was two breakfast sandwiches. 

“Thanks. We should talk.” David looked up, taking the bag and placing the contents on the desk. “There are two sandwiches in here.”

“I can take mine to go.”

“No. Stay, I bet you’re hungry too.”

“I am. I didn’t want to come empty-handed. I figured this would give me an excuse to see you.”

“Food always helps. I was about to grab lunch anyway.”

Patrick smiled and sat at their small table, starting to eat.

“Do you want water or something? I have a bottle of that juice you like. I meant to have Stevie bring it over to your office during the week.” David placed a bottle of the carrot juice that one of their vendors made in front of Patrick and sat beside him. “I can go sit at the desk. I just thought we could share this. It’s Maple Bacon. Jess wanted to know what I thought of the recipe.” David dumped out a small paper bag of popcorn, drizzled with a Carmel colored glaze and specked with small pieces of bacon, onto a plate and set it between them. Jess was one of their vendors who had taken to David and Patrick rather quickly. She’d been using them to get feedback on new recipes she was trying for the past few months, enjoying their differing opinions on things.

“Stay, thanks.” Patrick reached for a chip, brushing his hand against David’s hand accidentally. “Sorry,” he blushed feeling butterflies like the first time they’d touched. He’d never seen David like this, so caring yet so reserved. He took a bite of the popcorn and moaned. 

“Someone likes it.” David teased, smiling for the first time since Patrick’s arrival. He took a bite and did the moaned as well.

“I’m not the only one then.” Patrick wanted to do nothing more than to crawl into David’s lap and kiss him and tell him he forgave him, but he held back, wanting to make sure David was on the same page as he was.

“Like you haven’t heard it before…” David blushed and finished eating.

“As much as I want to hear you moan again, we really do need to talk.” Patrick cleaned up and went to sit on their bed. “What’s this?” He asked picking up a small parcel with his name on it from the foot of their bed.

“I was going to have Ronnie drop it off at your office but since you’re here, you can open it now. I was about to put this in it when you arrived.” He moved to the desk and passed Patrick the note he’d been writing.

_Patrick,  
We need to talk. I’m here whenever you’re ready.   
-David_

Patrick untied the parcel and pulled out a pair of small bottles with handwritten labels that said ‘shampoo’ and ‘body wash.’ “David, you didn’t have to…”

“There are a few more things.”

Reaching in again, he pulled out a bag of apple chips, some lip balm, and a handmade blue mask. “What’s all this?”

“I noticed you left your shampoo here and didn’t know how well-stocked Stevie’s apartment was. I thought the mask would match your outfits on days the air quality was bad.”

‘Thank you.” He gave David a small smile, putting on the lip balm. “This is really nice.” Patrick resisted the urge to get up and pull David into a hug. He was impressed. 

“I know, I bought one for myself and thought you’d like one as well.” He pulled the small tube out of his pocket and applied some. 

“You can sit with me.” Patrick reached his hand out to David hesitantly.

David sat in his desk chair and looked down sighing. “There’s a lot that I should have told you before now. Things you should know about me, about my past. I’m surprised people haven’t mentioned them to you.”

“Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“I just thought if you knew who I really was, you’d run.”

“I know who you are, David. You showed me that photo when we were packing your room up. I know you’re a Rose. I remember seeing your family on TV when I was growing up, and going to Rose Video. I worked for the store when I was in high school. You were in the Christmas card every year.”

“You remember seeing me?”

“You may have been my first male crush. I just didn’t know I was gay at the time.” Patrick blushed. “I remember when Rose Video went out of business. I saw you on the news.”

“We lost all of our money. We had to move here. I had an apartment in New York, an art gallery. When the business collapsed, I lost everything. I never had time to say goodbye, to tie up loose ends. I was dating Sebastian then and I never got to officially end it with him. I was about to, I found out he was seeing other people behind my back, but then I got called home for a family emergency and I never got to tell him we were through.”

“You didn’t call him?”

“I was too embarrassed. I got home and the government was raiding the mansion. They took my phone as part of the investigation and he never reached out to me afterward. I lost everything but what I could fit in a few suitcases.”

“I know the feeling,” Patrick said bluntly. 

“Fuck, I didn’t mean it that way. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. You never got to mourn what you lost, to look back on your old life, to tie up loose ends, did you?”

David shook his head. “I thought I was stronger than that. I didn’t think I needed that, but then I met you, and I was jealous of how well you adapted to everything.” 

“I did what I had to do. I don’t think I would have done so well without having a shoulder to cry on. You saw me at my worst the day we met. I was scared, I was anxious. I ran from who I was and got stuck with you.”

“You showed up at the right time.” David stood and hesitated.

Patrick reached out a hand and pulled David to sit beside him, he wanted David to be closer. He shifted, tucking his legs under himself, and turned to face David. “You seemed so strong.”

“I had to be once you showed up and started to panic. I knew what you were dealing with, what you were going through, your life is normal one second then you’ve lost it all. I knew Stevie couldn’t deal with two people falling apart while she watched. I did for you what I wanted to be done for me. I didn’t know what was out there, none of us did. I was worried that you wouldn’t be safe if you left.”

“Thank you for that. I think I would have just gotten in my car and kept going if you hadn’t stopped me. I don’t think I would have gotten far, my tank was on E when I pulled up here.” 

“Running out of gas is no fun. I ran away once, a few years ago. Stevie and I called it off and I panicked and stole Rolland’s truck.”

“You did not.” Patrick was stunned.

“I did. I ended up on an Amish farm. My family found me a few days later. It would have been sooner but Alexis ignored my texts.”

“I’m glad you came back. I’m glad you were here when I got here.”

“This week has been the hardest week of my life, harder than my first week in town even,” David admitted.

“I could tell. I remember when I saw the story on the news about your mansion getting raided, you looked so sad. I saw those clips so many times. We analyzed them in my business classes, we talked about what happened with your family, where things went wrong. It felt so invasive, how much people pried into your private life, but I never thought I’d meet you.”

“It was a lot. I’m sorry you had to see that version of me.”

“You didn’t seem happy then. You didn’t seem happy on ‘A Little Bit Alexis’ either.”

“I wasn’t. I didn’t know how to be happy until recently. I thought I knew, I thought I was happy with Stevie, but that wasn’t true happiness.”

“I thought I was happy with Rachel. I wasn’t.”

“You make me happy,” David whispered.

“Is that why it’s been so hard? You missed me” Patrick placed a reassuring hand on David’s shoulder, feeling his muscles slowly start to relax.

David nodded. “I haven’t been able to sleep.” 

“I haven’t either,” Patrick whispered.

“I want you back in my life. I’ve missed you so much. I know why you ran, why you needed a break. I should have told you about my past, but I never thought it would come up.”

“It was a lot. I just needed time to process things.”

“You can have as long as you need.”

“I’m not going to run again.” 

“Are you sure?”

Patrick nodded. “I’ve done a lot of thinking this week, and I realized that all I need right now is you. You’re the only constant I’ve had since the world changed.” 

“Does this mean? Are we okay?”

“I need a little bit more time to be sure, but I think we’re going to be okay. I can’t see myself going anywhere else.”

“Do you want to go to think some more?”

“Only if you want me to.”

“I don’t.”

“What do you want then?”

“I want you in my arms. Stevie and I cuddled last night but it wasn’t the same.”

“Rachel and I did the same thing. It was weird not being the smaller one.” Patrick stood up and kicked off his shoes. “I should shower. I know how you feel about me crawling into bed dirty.”

“I did your laundry while you were gone, what you left here.” 

“Thank you.” Patrick tossed his clothes in his hamper and wrapping a towel around his waist.

“I should shower too.”

“You could join me?”

Patrick stepped in and was soon joined by David.

“I missed this,” David whispered as he washed Patrick’s hair.

“You’ve been helping me with it for a while.” 

“I enjoy it. I like when the guy I’m sharing a bed with has nice smelling hair.”

“You still want to share a bed with me?”

“I was hoping you’d stay with me tonight.”

“I’d like that.”

Once they were showered, they crawled into bed together as planned, Patrick curled into David’s arms, pulling the blankets around them.

“What are you thinking?” Patrick whispered, nuzzling against David’s chest. 

“A lot of things.”

“Good things?”

“I’ve got an adorable boy curled up naked against me, I don’t think I’m upset.”

“I could get dressed.”

“Don’t. I missed this a lot. Remember how we did this before we started dating?”

Patrick nodded and ran his hand over David’s hip. “I was scared but it felt good.”

“Why were you scared?” David stroked Patrick’s chest.

“I’d never touched a guy before, I knew I was comfortable with you but I didn’t want to ruin our friendship.”

“Nothing you could do would ruin our friendship.”

“Are you sure?”

David nodded and stroked his thumb over Patrick’s lip. “Positive.”

“Nap with me? I didn’t sleep well all week.”

“Please.”

“I get my best sleep like this, cuddled up to you warm after a shower.”

David leaned in and kissed his forehead. “I do too. Sweet dreams.”

Patrick shut his eyes and drifted off, hopeful for what was to come with David.


	32. I'm Not Going Anywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their nap, the boys continue to discuss their feelings and start to get reacquainted with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story hit 50k words last night. I know this chapter is a little bit shorter, but I've got a few coming up that are a bit longer and much steamier. With all the time it took for these two to get together, they're going to need a little bit of encouragement to get back to where they were.
> 
> In other news, there may be a Stevie/Rachel one-shot spinoff coming for an upcoming writing challenge. If so, will become part of a series.

Patrick woke after sunset to the sound of their door closing. Crawling out of bed, he noticed that his suitcase had been placed by the door and saw a note and a bag on their desk. 

_Hopefully this means you’ve made up since David’s not one to skip dinner.  
See you at the bonfire?   
We’re having a little birthday get together for Ted afterward if you want to come.  
\- Stevie_

He was hungry but didn’t want to eat without David. He headed to the bathroom, leaving the door open out of habit. He was washing his hands when he heard David stir.

David rolled over, feeling the bed empty. “Patrick?” There was a bit of panic in David’s voice, a note of worry like Patrick may have deserted him. 

“I’m right here.” Patrick emerged in his boxers and sat beside his roommate, rubbing his back softly. “What’s wrong?”

David relaxed into the touch, reaching out and resting a hand on Patrick’s thigh. “I woke up and you weren’t beside me. I was scared that you’d left again.”

“I’m not going anywhere. Wanna eat dinner and go to the bonfire?”

“I don’t think Jake’s would be the smartest idea.”

“They’re having a little get together for Ted’s birthday tonight. It’s not a Whiskey.”

“How do you know about Whiskey with Jake?” David blushed looking at Patrick. “Did you have some this week?”

“I’ve got no interest in having a Whiskey. Rachel told me about it. She had some with Stevie, Jake, and Mutt. They thought about inviting us but decided against it.”

“I’ve had some before, and I don’t think it’s my thing anymore.”

“What changed?” Patrick was curious.

“I met someone who’s amazing in bed, someone who cares about what I want. With him, it’s not just sex. It’s so much more. I feel an emotional connection to him. I’m just not sure if he feels the same way about me anymore.” David blushed.

“Sounds like an amazing guy. I thought I met someone like that, but I don’t know anymore. I was about to tell him that I loved him, but some skeletons from his past appeared and I panicked; I ran again.” Patrick looked down. “I’ve been scared that he wouldn’t want me back.”

“I’m scared too. I’ve never felt the way I feel about him with anyone before. I’m scared that I lost him. I hope I can make things work with him.”

“I bet he would be willing to try to fix things with you.” Patrick smiled rubbed a reassuring hand over David’s 

“Please.” David bit his lip and looked away. 

“David.” Patrick pulled David to his chest. “I’m not going anywhere. I want to make this work.” Patrick knew he loved David, but feared it was too soon to say it. He figured it would come out soon, but tonight, they weren’t officially back together; it wasn’t the right time. When he’d woken up in David’s arms, he knew he never wanted to miss that feeling again.

“I want to make this work too. So much.” David wanted to lean in and kiss Patrick but feared it was too soon. Instead, he pressed a kiss against his chest, where Patrick had held him, loving the familiar feeling of Patrick’s soft skin.

“Why’d you come back?” David whispered, looking up at Patrick.

“Rachel came to visit me last night. She told me how much you missed me.”

“I wanted to come to visit you but I didn’t want to make things worse.”

“I wouldn't have been ready.”

“You’re ready now?”

"Yeah. I didn’t sleep well without you.”

“I didn’t either.”

“I needed that nap.”

“I’ve wanted to nap with you all week.”

Patrick leaned in and stroked David’s cheek. “You haven’t shaved.”

“I forgot to.”

“I don’t mind.” Patrick nuzzled against his cheek. 

David purred softly and kissed his hair. 

“I heard you’ve been wearing my hoodie all week.”

David blushed. “I missed your smell.”

“Rachel brought me your sweater. It’s part of why I came back. It made me realize how much I missed your warmth.”

“I’m always cold.” 

“You’re my space heater at night. I know you’re freezing but I feel nice and toasty laying in bed beside you.”

“Did you sleep well with Stevie?”

“We talked and smoked and she told me I was stupid and needed to tell you how I felt.”

Patrick laughed. “She’s so wise. Rachel did the same thing.”

“Are we gonna be okay?”

“I hope so.”

“I could make things up to you tonight,” David smirked.

“We really need to swing by the bonfire and Ted’s birthday thing. Maybe after?” Patrick was tempted, as much as he wanted to reconnect with David, they’d promised to join their friends for a celebration.

“We have time now.” David looked at Patrick’s lips, wanting to make sure they were in agreement.

“Green,” Patrick whispered, and leaned in, kissing David soft and slow. He knew things weren’t perfect between them, but this was a good start.

Patrick pulled back for air and set an alarm on his phone. “We’ve got half an hour before we need to get ready.” He locked their door and kicked off his boxers, crawling back into bed. “Think that’s enough time?”

“More than enough,” David grinned, "I've missed this so much," his eyes flashed with desire, taking in Patrick's pale body. “Relax, I’m going to show you how much I missed you,” he whispered crawling under the blankets and setting to work on a quick yet thorough apology.


	33. I'm Very Happy Right Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys continue their reunion. Rachel and Stevie make a big announcement. Alexis tells Patrick something that will change his relationship with David forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's basically fluff and smut from here on out. I know this chapter is long but it's worth it.

After an ‘apology blow job’ from David and a quick dinner they were off to the bonfire. It was chilly, and they’d changed, David had on a warm sweater under Patrick’s hoodie, and Patrick was wearing one of David’s sweaters over his flannel button-up. “You’re still going to freeze.” Patrick put his favorite olive green toque on his head and grabbed a small package from his suitcase. “Wear this.”

“What’s this?” David unwapped the package, pulling out a simple black toque with a small white lightning bolt embroidered on the brim. 

“It was supposed to be an anniversary gift, but we weren’t talking.” Patrick put it on David’s head, kissing his cheek. “Look in the mirror.”

“It’s perfect. Did you make this?”

Patrick shook his head and pulled on his fingerless gloves, looking at his phone as it pinged. “I commissioned one of the vendors from the Farmer’s Market, Jill. She made these gloves for me. I ordered you a pair.”

“These?” David pulled a pair from the hoodie pocket, they matched, black with simple lighting bolts across the top. “I wasn’t sure who ordered them for me. Jill flagged me down this morning and told me my order was ready.” He slipped them on and smiled. “They’re really warm.”

“I wanted to get you something special. It’s been six months since I met you. The design reminded me of the sweater you wore for our first date.” Patrick grinned and took a quick selfie with David. 

“I love it. What was that for?”

“Rachel texted and asked if we wanted a ride to Jake’s. They’re leaving in half an hour. She wanted to know how we were doing.” 

“So you sent her a selfie?” David grabbed Patrick’s phone and sent himself a copy. “We match.”

“We look very cute together.” Patrick wrapped his arms around David’s neck and kissed him softly. “I missed this so much.”

“What? Being annoying?” David teased.

“Kissing you.” Patrick put on some of the lip balm David had gifted him before applying it to David’s lips.  
“Usually I’d say sharing something like that was incorrect but you’ve got a clean mouth.”

“Thanks, David, let’s go.” Patrick grabbed their tote bag with the picnic blanket they used for the bonfires and a pair of metallic emergency blankets they’d gotten in their supplies early on after the incident. As weird as they looked, David had insisted on keeping them in their bag; the emergency blankets did keep them very warm.

“This needs to come with us.” David slipped a small brown bag into the tote. It had a tag reading ‘Happy Birthday Ted! From David and Patrick’. “I got him a gift from both of us, I hope you don’t mind. It’s a flask of rye from one of the vendors.”

“Sounds perfect.” Patrick headed out. “I can’t be mad at you if I want to have a good time tonight.”

“Why’s that?”

“It’s gonna be chilly, I’m going to need someone to keep me warm.”

David headed out with him and held his hand as they walked around, chatting with patrons and friends.

“I told you he’d come back” Ronnie grinned, seeing them together. “Good job, David.”

“It was a mutual decision. We talked today and realized we both wanted to make things work.” David explained, squeezing Patrick’s hand. “Thanks for helping deliver things for me this week.”

“Ronnie was in on your gifts?”

“I told David that flowers would be a good start.”

Patrick leaned up and kissed David’s cheek. “I’m glad he listened, they were perfect.”

“You two are too sweet together, it almost makes me sick.” Ronnie laughed, watching them cling to each other. “I’ve got to shut this thing down. Stevie said you had a birthday party to go to.”

“We do. Thanks.”

“Brewer, I’ll see you in the office on Monday. I’ve got some paperwork for you but I’ll give you tomorrow off to spend with your boyfriend.”

They headed to Stevie’s car and snuggled up in the back seat together for the ride over. “No sex in my car.” She teased them, as she started to drive. “Are you two better?”

“We’re getting there. Thanks for talking to him, Stevie.” Patrick leaned his head against David’s shoulder. 

“I didn’t think David would listen to you.” Rachel piped up. “Patrick listened to me when we chatted last night but he knows better than to question me with how well I know him.”

“So how’d the reunion go. Keep it PG.”

“We haven’t had time to not be PG. Patrick came back and I apologized and we took a nap together. Then we had dinner and came out to meet you.” David adjusted Patrick’s hat.

“So that’s why you match?” Rachel dropped a small gold ring into Patrick’s hand. “Look what I found this morning. I could have sworn I’d left it at the apartment but it was in one of the pockets of my jacket. I’m not sure what you want to do with it.”

Patrick looked at it and shook his head “It’s been six months since we called it off.” He slipped the ring into his keyring. “It’s my six month anniversary of meeting my David.”

“So we’re not boyfriends anymore.” 

“We can be, I didn’t know if you were ready.”

“Not this again.” Stevie shook her head. “Didn’t you two bone for like four months before you started dating?”

“It was more like two months. We started after Rachel arrived.”

“So two months to get in his pants, four months to start dating, now at six months you don’t know what to call each other.” Stevie laughed. “Rachel babe, what am I?”

“Your girlfriend.”

“And who are Jake and Mutt?”

“Our boyfriends.”

“So it’s official now, you four are…” Patrick grinned.

“A quad, yeah. We talked it over this morning when they came to the Motel. We’ve been thinking about it for about a month now, but we finally decided to make it official.”

“I’m proud of you, Rach.” Patrick leaned into David. “I think one boyfriend is enough for me at the moment.”

“Who would that one boyfriend be?” David teased him. “Do I know him?”

“He’s the guy who gave me a concussion the day we started dating. He’s tall, dark, very handsome. Wears skirts sometimes. Lately, he’s been wearing my hoodie.” Patrick stroked his cheek. “He’s got a very sexy little beard right now too.”

“We’re here,” Stevie announced as she pulled up to the barn. “Bonfire is out back.” 

David held back, pressing Patrick against the car for a kiss. 

“What was that for?” 

“I’m making up for all the kisses we missed last week.” David grinned, kissing him again, this time a bit slower, deeper. 

Their makeout session was interrupted by the arrival of Ted and Alexis. “Eww, David! Get a room!”

“We already live together, fuck off Alexis.” 

“I see you two got back together. Congratulations.” 

“Thanks, happy birthday, Ted!” Patrick handed him his gift, taking David’s hand and heading back towards the bonfire with them. 

They got situated by the fire, David curled up in Patrick’s lap, sharing a joint and a bottle of wine. “I’m very happy right now.” He murmured in Patrick’s ear.

“Why’s that?”

“You came back.” He stroked Patrick’s cheek. “I didn’t think this would happen, not this quick.”

“It’s very hard to stay mad at you. It was weird not being around you all week. I haven’t had so much alone time in a while.”

“You don’t miss it, do you?”

Patrick shook his head. “Not really. I like spending time with you.”

“I’m not good at sharing, but I really like sharing a room with you.” 

“I like having you in my space. I thought I wanted to be alone when I left Rachel, but then I met you and I never want to be alone again.”

David grinned and pressed a kiss to Patrick’s temple. “I don’t know if it’s the weed and wine, but I can’t keep my hands off of you.”  
“I don’t mind at all. You’re keeping me very warm tonight.” Patrick leaned in for another long slow kiss, unable to help himself. He’d never been one for public displays of affection, but when he was with David, nothing else mattered. The kissing turned into a covert hand job, which David had been very happy to receive. "Do you think anyone noticed?" He whispered as Patrick tucked him back into his pants. 

Patrick shook his head, licking his hand clean. Rachel and Jake were emersed in conversation with Mutt and Stevie on the other side of the bonfire while Ted and Alexis had headed inside for some alone time.

"You've never done it in public before?" David grinned sipping some more wine. 

"I couldn't wait any longer to repay you for that blow job you gave me earlier." Patrick blushed, nuzzling into David's neck. 

They were pulled out of their little bubble by Stevie coughing loudly beside them. “We’re having cake if you two lovebirds want to come inside.”

David groaned and untangled himself from Patrick. “I’m hungry.”

“When are you not.” Patrick teased him following him inside.

“I believe you’re the one who decided to win me back with lunch.” David reminded him, curling up on a makeshift couch in the barn. 

“Thank you, Patrick.” Alexis came over to join them, once they were settled inside.

“For what?” He eyed her suspiciously. He trusted her but still wasn’t totally sure of her intentions most of the time. 

“For being a button.” She leaned in and booped his nose.

“You’re drunk, Alexis.” David rolled his eyes.

“What am I not allowed to agree that your boyfriend is very cute?” She booped David. “I like this for you, the two of you back together.” She turned to Patrick. “He wouldn’t shut up about you all week. I haven’t seen him this upset about a breakup since Lance Bass left him to go to Space Camp or whatever.” 

David gave her the finger.

“I haven’t seen you so much since I moved in with Ted. I knew something was wrong when you asked me to come to the cafe with you for dinner.”

“We’ve had dinner before.”

“We haven’t had dinner together since you got with your button. You came to me for advice on how to win him back. You haven’t asked me for relationship advice since Anderson Cooper broke your heart.”

“Go jump in the fire, Alexis.” David blushed.

“Be nice to your sister.” Patrick was enjoying the bickering between Alexis and David. He was learning a lot about how much the breakup had affected David from the short exchange. 

“He’s just like this because he loves you and doesn’t know how to say it.” Alexis giggled. 

“You weren’t supposed to tell him that!” David snapped looking away from them both, his cheeks bright red. “Now he’s going to hate me.”

Patrick was speechless. He suspected that David loved him, but it hadn’t been totally confirmed until now. The feeling was mutual but as much as he wanted to say it, he knew that David wasn’t in the right frame of mind to hear it. 

“Sorry. I was just trying to help.” Alexis got up and headed off, leaving them alone again.

“I could never hate you. I feel the same way about you.” He rubbed David’s back. “I’m not ready to say the words, but I feel things for you I’ve never felt for anyone else.” He whispered, pressing a kiss to David’s temple.

“I’m scared.” David leaned in. “I didn’t expect it to come out that way.” He linked his fingers with Patrick’s.

“It’s fine. I’ve been wanting to tell you…” 

“Babe, you’re drunk, we’re drunk.”

“We shouldn’t be having serious conversations like this.”

“Then let's not. I don’t want to fuck this up any more than I have.”

“You haven’t”

“I want to go home, back to our room.”

Patrick looked over at Stevie who was curled up between Rachel and Mutt, giggling as she smoked. “I think our ride home is stoned. We may be stuck here for the night.”

David sighed and looked around. “I’ve crashed here before.” He went over to a pullout couch on the side of the barn and got it set up for them to sleep on.

“How’d you know?”

“Stevie and I have stayed here after bonfires before. I know where he keeps things.” David sat on the bed, pulling off his jeans and putting them in their tote bag. He did the same with his sweater and crawled under the quilt he’d set up. Patrick soon joined him, shaking his head.

“What?”

“This isn’t weird staying here?”

“Only if I think about it. Between the two of us, we’ve slept with half of the people in this room.”

Patrick stroked David’s hair. “Then don’t think about it. Think about how you’re lying next to your boyfriend.” Patrick tangled their legs together. “Your boyfriend who is going to do things to you tomorrow that will never make you want to sleep with anyone else ever again.”

“I don’t want to sleep with anyone but you. I haven’t since my birthday.” David nuzzled into Patrick’s neck. 

“I’m glad we’re on the same page.”

“I thought it would be hard.”

“What?” Patrick stroked David’s cheek. 

“Dating my best friend. It’s never worked out before.”

“I’m your best friend?” Patrick grinned.

“Don’t tell Stevie, but I’d consider you both to be my best friends. We’ve spent the majority of the past six months together, I’d say we’re close.”

“You’re my best friend too, well you and Rachel are.” Patrick leaned in and kissed David softly. “You’re the only one I kiss though.”

David giggled. “You’re silly.”

“You love it.”

David grinned kissing him again. 

“You love me,” Patrick whispered. "David Rose loves Patrick Brewer." 

“You’re drunk.”

“It's not a lie though. You're not denying it. You blushed when Alexis told me."

"I love how persistent you are." David smiled into another long slow kiss.

"We’re going to make it work. I promise. No more secrets?”

“None.”

“Good.”


	34. I’ve never seen you do that before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick reconnect in a _very_ steamy shower. Important words are finally said between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to finish posting this story by the time Dan hosts SNL last week, but I'm struggling with a few parts. The final chapter is done, it's just the things in between that I need to figure out.
> 
> Thanks to [Tailor1971](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tailor1971/pseuds/Tailor1971) for cheering me on through writing this chapter.
> 
> This chapter gets very steamy. Enjoy!

They woke up to the feeling of weight on their mattress and two sets of arms wrapping around them. 

Patrick looked up and giggled. “Good morning, Stevie, Rachel.”

David groaned and hid under the quilt. “The boys are making brunch with Alexis. You two crashed early last night.” Stevie informed them. “Is everything okay?”

“I think David was hoping for some alone time with me last night and this morning, but brunch should make things better.” Patrick blushed.

“I’m glad things are better between you two. We’ll be outside helping the boys cook if you two want to shower or anything.” Rachel winked and crawled off the couch, dropping towels beside it.

For the first time in hours, they were alone. Patrick rubbed David’s crotch through his boxers and kissed the curls that poked out of the covers. “Someone is happy to see me.” He whispered. 

“I’d rather be in our bed.” David groaned, pressing himself against Patrick’s hand. 

“I know. I’m going to shower. I smell like weed. We’ve got the barn to ourselves if you want to join.” 

David groaned and rolled over. “Fine, I’ll let you sleep. You can take care of this on your own.” He brushed his fingers over David’s bulge again and crawled out of bed heading to the shower.

Jake’s bathroom was impressive. The shower reminded him of a locker room in a way. Its concrete floor and tile walls studded with a few shower nozzles made it seem like it was clearly designed for a group of people. Patrick leaned against the wall under the hot water and thought about what David might have done in this space before they knew each other. He shut his eyes and began to stroke himself, biting his lip. He wished David was here, pressing him against the wall, slowly opening him up. He wondered what it would feel like to be fucked, all wet, his hard cock against the smooth tile as David fucked him from behind. He slipped a finger inside himself moaning out, wishing it was David’s finger, slowly stretching him. He’d wanted to try more things with David in their shower, but after the concussion, David had been hesitant, refusing to fool around in their bathroom again, worried they’d slip on the smooth surface of their porcelain tub.

He sucked on his fingers before sliding two inside of himself, enjoying the stretch, wishing he’d had a better lubricant than his saliva. He thought about using some of the shampoo or body wash that were in dispensers along the wall, but wasn’t sure how safe they would be.

“Fuck.” Patrick looked up and saw David at the entrance dropping his towel. “I’ve never seen you do that before.”

“What?” Patrick continued to fuck himself with his fingers, whimpering, enjoying the feeling of David’s eyes on him. 

“Fucking yourself with those perfect fingers of yours. Were you expecting someone?” David stepped closer stroking himself as he watched.

Patrick smirked, reaching out to stroke David. “Not really, but now that you’re here, you can join me.” He leaned in for a filthy kiss.

“Thinking about me?” David whimpered as he pulled back, squeezing Patrick’s ass.

“Always. Thinking about what I wanted you to do to me.” He looked at the foil packet and small bottle in David’s hand. “Wishful thinking?”

“You don’t want me to help you out?” David set them on a ledge and cupped Patrick’s ass, pressing him against the wall, his hardon pressing into Patrick's hip.

“I wouldn’t be opposed. We’re not going to have any visitors, are we? I don't feel like sharing."

"Nope, I locked the door, No chance of visitors." 

"Think we have enough time?" 

“Definitely. Everyone is outside cooking. Stevie convinced the others to give us this place to ourselves for as long as we need it.”

“That’s sweet of her.”

“She owes me. She ruined my plans of fucking you into our mattress last night.” David sucked on Patrick’s earlobe. 

“That’s why it took you so long to join me?”

“Honestly, I was enjoying your little show.”

Patrick blushed. “I was thinking about what I’d want you to do to me if you joined me in here.”

“Oh? What was that?" 

Patrick sucked one of David's fingers into his mouth. "You know exactly what I want. Where I want these perfect fingers of yours." He wrapped a leg around David's hip, urging him closer. 

"Such a bossy bottom." David lubed up a finger and slid a finger down Patrick’s crack, gently running it over his hole, circling it teasingly. “Can I or do you wanna put on a show for me?”

Patrick pressed against David’s finger. “I think you should do some work to make up for what I had to do to myself last week.” He bit David’s bottom lip.

“And what did you have to do babe?” David started to slowly fuck him, soon adding another finger.

“So good. Mmm, I had to take care of things all by myself. My toys are nice, but your nice big cock fills me up so much better.” Patrick bit David’s neck and continued to fuck himself on David’s fingers.

“I missed that tight ass of yours.” David whimpered. “So greedy, fucking yourself on my fingers.” 

“This feels so good, better than when we do it in bed.” Patrick kissed him again, loving the way David’s fingers moved slowly in and out of him. “I feel so filthy right now, getting fucked in someone else’s shower. I was thinking about how you’ve probably been in here, pressed against the wall, taking it from behind.”

“You like the thought of someone fucking me?” David picked up his pace, “I never got fucked in here, just a few blowjobs.” He held out the condom. “How do you want me?”

Patrick smirked and got on his knees, licking David’s tip. “I missed your taste.” He caressed David’s balls as he slowly sheathed him with the condom. He stood and pulled David into another rough kiss before pulling back and turning to face the wall legs spread. “How’s this?”

David whimpered seeing Patrick prone and waiting for him. “You play dirty, but I’ll forgive you.”

“You love it.” Patrick fingered himself while he waited for David to get into position.

“You’re insatiable.” He pressed a kiss to Patrick’s spine and lined himself up “I’ve never been with anyone who wanted my cock as much as you do.” He pressed his tip against Patrick’s hole. “Ready for me?”

Patrick shoved his hips back. “Stop talking and fuck me already.” He demanded.

“So fucking bossy," David whispered, slowly entering him, pressing their bodies together against the wall of the shower. “So tight for me. I missed your perfect ass.” 

“Fuck.” Patrick shut his eyes and leaned against the shower wall. “So big.”

“Need a moment?” David nuzzled into his neck. “I know we haven’t done this in a while.”

“I’m good now. I just needed to adjust.” Patrick laced his fingers with David’s hand that rested on his hip.

David squeezed his hand and started to thrust, slow and gentle at first. “You’re doing so good for me. Such a good bottom.” David braced himself against the wall as he thrust.

“Fuck… so good….” Patrick moaned pressing his forehead against the cool tile of the wall, loving the contrast between that and the hot water that hit his back. “Touch me.” He demanded, groaning as he felt David’s hand on his cock.

David did as told, stroking Patrick, his thrusts and strokes in rhythm with each other. He continued his complements, murmuring into Patrick’s ear as he thrust, loving the way Patrick moaned against the wall. “Such a bossy bottom. Want me to come in your gorgeous ass?” David asked, wanting to make sure they were on the same page.

“Please,” He gasped as he felt David slam into his prostate, “There.. so close.” A few more thrusts and David was coming inside of him, sending him over the edge. He screamed out in pleasure, tears flowing down his face from his emotions. He squeezed David’s hand harder as he rode out his orgasm. He was overstimulated and happier than he’d been in a while. He felt David’s arms wrap around his waist as he pulled out, holding him steady. He turned around in David’s arms, sliding down the wall to sit on the shower floor, smiling up at David. “I didn’t want to slip again. I don’t think I can stand after that.” He giggled shutting his eyes. 

David crouched beside him, stroking his cheek. “That good?”

“The best. Thank you.” He leaned up and kissed David softly. “I love you,” he whispered pulling back to look at David. 

David smiled. “I love you too.”

“You’re not just saying that because I did?” Patrick asked nervously. 

“No. Alexis wasn’t lying last night. I told her last week that I was in love with you, I was just scared that I lost you.”

“I’ve wanted to say it for a while. I was going to tell you last week, but…”

“It’s fine. I needed that, the break. It made me come to my senses, It made me realize how much I wanted this.” He threaded their fingers together, squeezing his hand. “I love you so much, Patrick Brewer.”

Patrick grinned and started to stand. “As much as I want to show you how much I love you, I don’t think I have It in me at the moment. We should go eat, the water is getting cold.” 

“Yeah, one more minute.” David grabbed some shampoo and ran it through Patrick’s hair. “I need to do this first.”

Patrick smiled and leaned in, loving the tradition. “You could have waited until we got home.”

“Shush. Let me take care of you. You know how much I love these perfect curls of yours.” David rinsed his hair and grabbed their towels, wrapping them up. “Ready for brunch?”

“Mmhm.” Patrick took a moment to look at them in the mirror. “Love looks good on you.” He dressed and wiped down the shower, cleaning off any trace of their activities.

“It suits you as well.” David grinned.


	35. I’m your Mariah Carey?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick are stupidly in love and very cute. They discuss their relationship some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is basically done. I'm mentally done with it, but I've got a solid ending. I just need to edit it before I finish posting it.
> 
> I love these boys, but this has been a challenge to finish.
> 
> Comments and encouragement are always appreciated.

“You’re glowing,” Rachel smirked as Patrick came outside, damp hair hidden under his toque. He had reluctantly let go of David’s hand so he could grab some food.

“He loves me.” Patrick grinned. “We both said it.” He looked over at David who was arguing with Alexis and shook his head. “He’s ridiculous sometimes but I’m so happy.”

“I’m thrilled for you. I told you it would work out.” She handed him a plate and started to grab some food. “I’m guessing it just happened.”

Patrick nodded and loaded up his plate, grabbing extra bacon, knowing David would steal it off of his plate once he’d finished his own. “We took a shower and when we were catching our breath afterward I told him I loved him and he said It back.”

Rachel shook her head. “That’s really sweet, Patrick.”

“I was ready to eat earlier but he insisted on washing my hair before I dried off.” 

“You two are so fucking domestic.” Rachel shook her head and sat at the picnic table that was set up, curling up against Jake.

Patrick set his plate in front of David and kissed the side of his head. “You didn’t get food. I’ll grab you a plate, I need to get a fork anyway.”

He got up and grabbed what he needed before joining them again.

“You’re back button!” Alexis grinned. “Did David tell you how much he loved you?”

“He showed me,” Patrick smirked, watching as David blushed furiously, burying his face into his shoulder.

“What’s this about love? David, did you finally tell Patrick how much you loved him, or do I need to tell him for you?” Stevie asked.

“Alexis spilled the beans last night,” Patrick informed her. “You knew too?”

“He told me he didn’t know how to tell you.” 

“You weren’t supposed to tell him,” David whined.

“I was scared to say it too.” Patrick reminded him. “I was going to say it soon.”

“Why’d you say it today?” David looked up at him.

Patrick smirked “You know exactly why. You made me a _very_ happy bottom.”

“Eww Patrick!” Alexis squealed.

“Blame Stevie. She asked.” David giggled and kissed Patrick, enjoying how uncomfortable he was making Alexis. “I love you my bossy bottom.”

It was Patrick’s turn to blush. “I love you too, David. I love being able to say it.” He went back to eating, swatting at David when he tried to steal his food. “You have your own plate.”

“Yours tastes better.”

Patrick rolled his eyes and speared a piece of David’s pancakes with his fork, taking a bite. “I don’t share food.” David protested. 

“Could have fooled me.” Patrick shook his head as David stole some of his bacon. 

“You two already act like an old married couple.” Stevie teased them. “An old married couple who is still sickeningly in love.”

————

After finally getting back to the Motel, they made quick work of locking their door and showing each other how much they loved each other. 

“Honey. You’re gross.” David giggled as Patrick licked his cum off of David’s chest after being fucked into their bed.

“I thought you loved me?” He teased, knowing how David felt about kissing after sex.

“I do love you. I just don’t like the taste of come. There really isn’t anything I don’t love about you besides your weird obsession with it.”

“You love me and my perfect ass.”

David nodded, “You’re sore, aren’t you?”

“A little, but it’s worth it. I feel very loved.” 

David leaned in and gave him a closed-mouth kiss. “You are very loved.”

“You are very loved as well. These past 24 hours that we’ve been back together have been incredible. I had sex with my boyfriend for the first time in a week. We had shower sex and I didn’t get a concussion. I found out that he loved me, and we made love for the first time.”

“That shower sex was incredible. The lovemaking too, I’ve never felt so connected to someone.”

Patrick leaned in for a kiss. “You’re perfect.”

“You taste like jizz. Clean your sloppy mouth and I’ll give you as many kisses as you’d like.”

Patrick excused himself to the bathroom to brush his teeth and clean off before returning to bed, wiping David off with a washcloth before he crawled under the covers. “How’d I get so lucky with you?”

“I’m the lucky one.” He laid with David trading lazy kisses and whispered ‘I love yous’ for a while until he heard his phone buzz. “I’ll be right back.” He slipped on a pair of shorts and a hoodie and headed downstairs, returning with a pizza. “Hungry?”

“Just when I thought I couldn’t love you anymore.” David grinned joined him at their table, having thrown on a pair of Patrick’s boxers and one of his shirts.

“Someone likes my clothes.”

“Someone likes the way I look wearing them.”

“I won’t deny that.”

David scooted closer to Patrick as they ate. “This is perfect.”

“What babe?” Patrick whispered, kissing David’s forehead. 

“Today. Making love and eating pizza. You’re the first person I’ve dated that told me they love me. I think today has been the best day of my life.”

“Really?” Patrick smiled.

“Yeah. I’ve never been so happy.”

“I’m very happy too. I feel complete with you.”

“I never thought I’d ever tell anyone besides my parents and Mariah Carey that I loved them.”

“So I’m your Mariah Carey?” Patrick giggled. 

“I guess.”

“I feel honored.”

“You are an amazing boyfriend.”

“Am I?”

David nodded. “You make sure I eat. You’re also very cute.”

“I like that you let me cry on your shoulder, to be vulnerable with you whenever things got rough.”

“You’re really good at calming me down.”

Patrick stroked David’s cheek. “You do the same for me.”

“I’m glad you stayed,” David whispered.

“When?”

“The night we met. I’m glad you stayed and shared the bed with me. I wouldn’t be this happy without you in my life.”

“You don’t think we would be here if I’d slept on the couch downstairs.”

David shook his head. “I’d have thought you’d friend-zoned me.”

“I’d never friend zone you. I thought you were gorgeous from the moment we met.”

David leaned in for another kiss. “You flatter me.” 

“I mean every word I say.”


	36. The Permit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick talk about their future and celebrate their anniversary with a bit of role play. Ronnie gives Patrick some news that will change his future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to break this up, but I couldn't. 
> 
> It's mostly smut, but there are some important things that set the stage for me to wrap things up.

Admitting his love for David had been one of the best things Patrick had ever done in his life. While they’d been close before their break and their admission, they’d been inseparable ever since. While David hadn’t been one for labels before the split, interchangeably calling Patrick his roommate and sometimes his boyfriend, he’d been consistent in referring to Patrick as his Partner since. 

It had taken a little bit of time for Patrick to get used to. He’d never used the term Partner when he was with Rachel. She was his girlfriend and fiancé. The more he thought about it, the more that Patrick thought of those titles as limiting. They had an ending point, an implication that their relationship would evolve into more as society wanted them to. 

Being called David’s Partner took some pressure off of Patrick. When he’d been with Rachel, he’d felt pressured to propose. With David, the pressure didn’t exist. They’d never had a traditional relationship, and this just felt like a continuation of it. People didn’t question them. Everyone around town knew they were close, they had been since the day after Patrick arrived in town when David claimed him. 

“How was your morning?” David asked, bringing their lunches into Patrick’s office at the Motel, greeting him with a kiss. 

“The same as usual. I had a conference call with the government. They’re thinking about cutting back rations again since supply chains are getting back to normal.”

“Do you think it’s going to happen?”

“Probably, It won’t take effect for at least another month. They’re hesitant to change things since the power grid is still up and down. They’re thinking we’ll have Saturday night outages through the one year anniversary of the incident.”

“It’s really taking that long?”

Patrick shrugged. “I know that GPS Systems are still a mess. Weren’t your parents having issues getting back because of it?”

“Yeah. They made it as far as my Uncle’s house in Manitoba. I think they’re planning on staying there for a bit. They miss it here but they’re enjoying catching up with family there. My mom really doesn’t want to drive the rest of the way back.”

“I didn’t think it was that bad of a drive?”

“It is when you can’t read a map.” David shook his head. "My mom refuses to drive and can't navigate. My dad can't do both at the same time."

“I can’t wait to meet your parents. That’s not weird is it?”

“You really want to meet them? My mom is a bit much, but I think you and my dad would get along well.”

“They’re your family. I miss my parents a lot. I’m not sure when I’ll see them again. Maybe we can take a trip with Rachel and whoever she wants to bring once things get back to normal. They’d love to meet you.”

“They know about us?” David was a bit surprised, he hadn’t told his parents much about Patrick.

“I’ve told them about my roommate. I haven’t come out to them, I feel like that’s best to do in person. I was hoping you’d be with me for moral support in case it doesn’t go as planned.” Patrick sighed. “They’re good people, it’s just that the Rachel breakup was a bit sudden.”

David moved his chair beside Patrick’s, “I love you. It’ll be okay. I’ll be there when you tell them. Do they know you and Rachel are done for good?”

Patrick nodded. “She called her parents when she was doing her paperwork to settle. She let them know she’d decided to stay here with her girlfriend. They took it well. My parents were worried about me when they heard, but I told them I was happy for her and that I’d decided to settle with my roommate, that I liked the consistency of it all.”

“Alexis told my parents that I had a boyfriend a week before Sebastian showed up. She can’t keep her mouth shut.”

“You don’t mind that they know, right?”

“Not at all. I’m not sure that they totally believe her, I haven’t had exactly the best track record with relationships. They called when we were split up and I told them I was taking some time for myself. I’ve tried to keep my relationships private from them because they never work out.”

“We’re going to work out.” Patrick leaned in for a kiss. “You’re my partner, the love of my life. Nothing is going to change that.”

“Promise?”

“Of course.” Patrick slid a few papers over to David. “I was going to ask you about these tonight, but I guess now is a good time if we’re talking about our future.”

David looked down at the apartment listings, biting his lip. “You want to move in together?”

Patrick nodded, “Honey we already live together, I was thinking we could get somewhere with a little more space, a bigger closet for you, once things got back to normal.”

“I would like to get more of my clothes out of storage.” David read over the listings. “I like them all, I’m not sure why we need such a big kitchen.”

“I miss cooking. Using Stevie’s mini kitchen isn’t the same.”

“You want to cook for me?”

Patrick nodded, “I had this fantasy in my head that I’d meet the man of my dreams, and the first time he spent the night I’d wake him up with breakfast.”

“It could still happen.”

Patrick swatted David. “I think I’ll have to settle for a nice anniversary breakfast for my partner.”

“You’d do that for me? You’d wake me up with waffles?” David grinned.

“Waffles, eggs, bacon, coffee. Maybe some chocolate muffins too.” 

“Just when I thought I couldn’t love you anymore.” David pulled Patrick into his lap and kissed him gently. 

“Do you know what I want when we get an apartment?” Patrick stroked David’s chest softly.

“Besides a kitchen?” 

“I want a bigger shower,” Patrick tangled his fingers in David’s hair. 

“Jake’s did things for you?” David raised an eyebrow.

“Very much so. I’d love for you to pin me against the wall and fuck my ass until the water runs cold.” Patrick whispered, licking the shell of David’s ear.

David shivered, slipping his hand in the back pocket of Patrick’s jeans and giving his ass a squeeze. 

“Like that idea?” Patrick sucked on his earlobe.

“So much. Fuck.”

Patrick straddled David’s lap and kissed him grinding against his crotch.

David kissed back, holding his ass, pulling him closer.

“Know what else I want?” Patrick kissed down David’s neck, pushing his collar back and starting to suck a mark into his skin. 

“A bigger bed?” David whimpered. “A bidet?”

“I love those ideas.” Patrick ran his hands under the hem of David’s sweater. “A big sturdy desk you could bend me over and fuck me senseless.” 

“Like this desk?” David eyed Patrick’s work desk, squeezing his ass even harder.

“Mmhm.” Patrick pressed his palm into David’s crotch. “You like my idea, don’t you? You want to fuck me so badly right now.” 

David nodded, pulling Patrick closer. “What if someone catches us?” He whispered.

“They won’t. Ronnie is at Town Hall for another hour or two. I’ve got no appointments.” Patrick crawled off David’s lap and locked his office door. He came back and quickly cleared off his desk, shoving his pants and boxers down in one swift motion and bending over his desk. “Think this needs a permit?”

“Fuck.” David whispered, at the sight “It very much needs a permit I don’t think this is fully legal at the moment.”

“It’s not. We’re gonna need some reference photos if we want to file it properly. Think you can help me take some?” They’d taken pictures when they were fooling around before. Patrick had given David permission to snap whatever he wanted as long as they stayed between them. “They’re going to be submitted to a Mr. David Rose, think you can get some good shots for him?”

“Mmm, just tell me what you think he’s gonna need. I’m going to do the best I can, but if I’m missing anything, let me know.”David pulled his phone out of his pocket and snapped a few photos, grinning as Patrick spread his cheeks, revealing the head of a close-fitting plug. “You think we need to document anything else?” He leaned down and gently bit Patrick’s ass cheek. 

Patrick grabbed the phone and grinned looking at the pictures. “These look very good, They’ll definitely work. I think the permit might need a few action shots as well.” He opened his desk drawer and pulled out a yellow padded envelope with David’s name on it. “This should help us. I did the rest of the prep for the permit this morning, I was hoping you’d come in to help me with the photography. I’ve heard that Mr. Rose is very eagerly anticipating this application.”

“He sure is. I’m glad I can help you file this.” David whimpered opening the envelope and pulling out some condoms and packets of lube along with a ‘Bottoming Permit’ that Patrick had created and a spreadsheet listing the photos that it needed. ”I’ll definitely help you take the rest of those photos.” He shoved down his pants and lifted his skirt, smirking when he noticed Patrick was sitting up on the desk, the first few buttons of his shirt undone, pants and boxers discarded on the floor. “Wanna photograph this?” He stroked himself, noticing that Patrick had his camera. 

“Already did.” Patrick showed him, handing over the camera and unbuttoning his shirt fully, his pale chest on display.

“You’re such a show off.” David teased snapping another picture. “It did say that all photos were clothing optional.”

“Mmhm, I can take this shirt off.” Patrick hooked a leg around David’s waist and pulled him in for a kiss. 

“Leave it on. You have no idea how hot this is, seeing my partner sitting on his desk in nothing but his button-up begging for my cock.” David cupped his cheek, “I’ve thought about unbuttoning your shirt and sucking your cock in here so many times. This is so much better though.”

“I’m really glad this is doing it for you because the photos are doing it for me.”

“I should have known you were a secret exhibitionist.” David teased, checking off the photos they’d already taken on the spreadsheet. “This is some very thorough paperwork. Looks like we need a few before and after photos.” He scanned the paperwork. “It says condom optional. I’m sure Mr. Rose would be fine with our without one. What do you prefer?” They’d recently started going without some times, after getting tested. “It also wants some pictures of the object the bottom will be penetrated with when it’s ready for insertion.

“Can we go without? I really liked how it felt last time.” Patrick squirted some lube into his hand and started to slick David up, taking a few shots of his cock. “It says we need to document how the bottom responds to penetration. I think those photos are on you.”  
“I can help with those for sure.” David ran his hand down Patrick’s chest. “You really want this permit don’t you?”

Patrick nodded. “Very much. I know Mr. Rose will really enjoy the photographs I’m taking for it. He calls me his bossy bottom.”

“You are a bossy bottom, but I know he loves it.”

“He does. I love him very much.”

“He sounds special.”

“He’s my partner. It’s for our anniversary.”

“Oh shit.” David broke the scene. “Did I forget?”

Patrick shook his head. “It’s been two months since we said ‘I love you,’ four months since you asked me out, six months since we started fucking, eight months since we met. I don’t know which one you wanted to celebrate, I thought this would be good for all of them.”

“It’s perfect. I love you.”

“I love you too, David. As much as I want to talk, I really want you to fuck me.”

“You are a bossy bottom. Your partner is right.”

Patrick grinned. “He loves when I tell him to fuck me; when I get myself ready and demand that he fill up my hole. He loves when I beg for his perfect cock. I’m such a slut for his cock. I love it when he fucks me so hard I can’t stand up after.”

David stroked himself as he listened to Patrick talk. “I bet he loves when you beg for it. Demands that he fuck you.”

“Stop touching yourself and fuck me,” Patrick demanded, grabbing David’s wrist. “How do you want me?”

“This is perfect, as much as I want to bend you over, this is the perfect height for me. I love your thighs around me.” David pressed the plug into Patrick, hearing him whimper before gently pulling it out and snapping a photo of his hole. He showed it to Patrick as he slicked up a few fingers, fucking him gently, wanting to make sure he was fully lubricated. “Look at your pretty hole, already stretched for me. You’re such a thirsty bottom.” David added more lube and once Patrick was slick enough he pressed himself against his entrance. “This looks like it’s going to fit very well.” He took a few more photos as he slowly entered Patrick, passing him the phone once he was fully seated, wanting to give Patrick a moment to adjust. 

“I agree,” Patrick whimpered, loving the feeling of being filled up. “The only photo left is at the end. Mr. Rose wants to see the effect on my tight hole, see what it looks like after being filled so well.” He wrapped his arms around David’s shoulders.

“You’ve never seen it all stretched out, have you?” David thrust gently. “It looks so good, all used and dripping.”

“Not since we started barebacking. You feel so good inside me.” He whispered and pressing his heels into David’s back, pulling him flush against his body, moaning out as he felt David’s balls against his ass.”

“You like this, my cock balls deep inside your tight hole?”

“Fuck, yes, so much. You stretch me so well.”

David wrapped an arm around Patrick’s shoulders, slamming into him. “I want to try something, do you trust me? Just relax.”

Patrick nodded. “I trust you.”

David guided him down onto the desk, pulling off his hoodie and slipping it under Patrick’s head as a makeshift pillow, and pinned his arms above his head. “You look so good like this. How do you feel?” David leaned in and pressed kisses to Patrick’s chest. 

“Fuck, right there” Patrick moaned out as David shifted, hitting his prostate. “So good, fuck I’m not gonna last.”

“Still want me to fill you up?” David pumped Patrick, feeling him near his climax. 

“Please. Fill me up.” Patrick gasped. “David. I love you fuck.” He screamed out and came allover David’s fist as David slammed into his prostate again. 

David same soon after, feeling Patrick clench around him, their moans mixing together. Once their breathing started to normalize, David pulled out, snapping a photo of Patrick’s dripping hole. “That’s all we need for the permit, right?”

Patrick nodded, sitting up and pulling David in for a kiss. “Thank you, that was incredible.” He rested his head against David’s, smiling. “Do you think Mr. Rose is going to approve the application?”

“Most likely. I think he’s really going to like the photos you’re including.” 

“I don’t think there’s anything he doesn’t like about his bossy bottom.” Patrick took David’s come covered hand and licked it clean. 

“You are such a troll. You know what grosses him out, and you love to do it.”

Patrick giggled and leaned in for a kiss, feeling David’s lips pressed firmly shut. 

“Not until you brush your teeth.”

“But I don’t have my toothbrush here.” Patrick pouted. 

They were pulled out of their bubble by a loud knock on their door. “Brewer, Did you forget about our meeting,” Ronnie yelled.

“Shit.” Patrick looked at his clock and started to button his shirt. “Give me a minute.” He yelled. “My last appointment ran over.” He scrambled to get dressed, pulling on his jeans and buttoning his shirt as David pulled up his pants. He slipped on his shoes as David helped him straighten up. David wiped down his desk with Patrick's discarded boxers and shoved them in his bag, along with the spreadsheets, holding the permit envelope to his chest, wanting to look like he’d been in a legitimate meeting. 

“I love you. See you when you get off?” David gave Patrick a quick kiss, trying to fix his hair. 

“Yeah. I’ll meet you in our room. I love you too.” Patrick followed him to the door, straightening his shirt..

“Hi, Ronnie. Sorry, our meeting went over.” David giggled heading out.

Ronnie raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t know he was on the schedule.”

“I guess I forgot to pencil him in.” Patrick fixed the chairs, kicking an errant sock under his desk. “You’re early.”

“Things wrapped up earlier at Town Hall than I expected.” She noticed the apartment paperwork on his desk. “This looks new.”

Patrick nodded. “We just started looking.”

“So it’s really serious? I’m glad he’s happy.”

“We’ve been living together for eight months, dating for four. When things get back to normal, I’d love to find a place with a bigger closet for my partner.”

“When you find your person, you just know.” Ronnie handed him a stack of papers. “Moira is stepping down from the council. I guess David told you that she’s not sure when she’ll be back.”

Patrick nodded. “What does this mean for me?”

“Roland appointed you to her spot. Fill these out to accept. There’s also some info that came in about grants for Survivors. I’m not sure what you were planning on doing when things got back to normal, but Town Council doesn’t pay. It looks like you’d be able to get some money to continue the Farmer’s Market or revitalize the General Store.”

“Thanks, Ronnie.”

She stood and headed to the door, picking up some cleaning wipes from a shelf and tossing them his way. “Clean your desk before you have any more appointments. It looks like you spilled something on it.”

“Will do.”

Patrick looked down, noticing the slick handprints he’d left on the desk, and set to work cleaning them off, realizing he’d been caught.


	37. The Birthday Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick gets a bigger surprise than he could have imagined on his birthday. David surprises him with a special gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically "Meet The Parents" during an apocalypse.
> 
> Other than an Epilogue and maybe one or two more chapters, this fic is done being written. I'll update the chapter count soon but I think I've got 5 more chapters left to post.

Patrick was greeted with cheers of “Happy Birthday!” When he walked into the cafe to grab dinner a week later arm in arm with David. Tables had been pushed back and a small buffet was set up on the counter. “What’s all this?” He looked around, surprised. He hadn’t mentioned his birthday to David but knew he must have seen it somewhere. 

David pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Happy Birthday, honey!”

“You didn’t have to do anything. My birthday is nothing special.” Patrick blushed. He’d never really been one to celebrate his birthday outside of small family gatherings. The dozen or so friends who had gathered at the cafe was a bit much.  
“I didn’t do anything, it was all Rachel and Alexis.”

Patrick gave him a puzzled look. 

“I’ll explain later, let’s just enjoy this.” David stayed by Patrick’s side, greeting their friends, enjoying the way Patrick blushed when he was given a few gifts. “You didn’t have to.” He told Ronnie when she handed him a gift bag. 

“I think you’ll find it, handy Councilman. Take a look.”

Patrick pulled out a green baseball cap with the Cafe Tropical logo on it. 

“Rachel said you played back in college. The Cafe Tropical team needs a new captain when the season starts next month. I was hoping you could take charge.” 

“Of course. I’d love to. I’ve got my baseball gear in my car still. I had practice the night before I ran.”

“Good. Feel free to recruit some folks to the team.”

“Don’t look at me.” David shook his head. “I’ll come and be the supportive boyfriend.”

Patrick leaned in and kissed his cheek. “That would work.”

“Stevie plays. She was on that team last year. I bet she could get Rachel, Mutt, and Jake to join.”

“Good idea."

“Want to get some food?”

“Please.” Patrick headed to the buffet but was stopped by Rachel.

“Surprise!” She yelled, showing him her phone, his parents on the screen. He hadn’t seen them in over a year, and while they chatted on the phone on a weekly basis as long as he could get service, he hadn’t been able to video chat with them.

“Mom, Dad!” Patrick took the phone and smiled. “Wow. I’ve missed you. I didn’t think you could get a strong enough signal to video chat.” With the satellite network thrown out of wack by the event and cell towers down, video chats had been a luxury. Usually the signal in Schitt’s Creek wasn’t strong enough to support them.

“Rachel’s Dad has been working on the cellular networks and was able to help us out. How are you my darling boy? You look happy.”

“Tonight has been wonderful. I wish you were here. I thought I was grabbing dinner with friends, and it’s a little party.” Patrick showed them the cafe with his camera. 

“You deserve it. Rachel said you’re a councilman now. How’s that working out?”

“I’ve been working with the council for months, I enjoy it.” 

David, not noticing the phone, came over and pressed a kiss to Patrick’s curls. “I got you a plate, meet me at the table?”

Patrick blushed, he hadn’t expected his parents to meet David this way. 

“We need to talk. There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you two.” He wasn’t sure how much of David they’d seen but he needed to clear things up. He’d planned on waiting until they were reunited in person, but he had no idea how much longer that would take. This was the right time.

“You can tell us anything.” His mother smiled. 

Patrick scooted into the booth beside David and squeezed his hand. “Remember how I told you about my roommate?”

“David, right? We can’t wait to meet him. Rachel has told us so many good things about him. She said you two are running the Farmer’s Market together.”

“We are.” Patrick shifted the camera, leaning into David so they were both in the frame. “David’s not just my roommate, he’s my boyfriend, and I’ve never been happier.” Patrick bit his lip, unsure how his family would react. He was soothed by the feeling of David’s arm wrapped reassuringly around him. 

“Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Brewer.” David smiled, waving at the camera. 

“I guess you’re the reason our boy is so happy?” Clint smiled. 

“I’d like to think so.” David rubbed his hand up and down Patrick’s side. “He makes me very happy.” 

“We were worried about how Patrick was handling his new life, but it looks like we’ve got nothing to worry about.”

“Patrick has been by my side since the night the asteroid hit. He ended up at the motel I was staying at and we were forced to become roommates. Four months later, I finally asked him out, and the rest is history.”

Patrick looked at David fondly, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” David leaned in and pecked Patrick’s cheek.  
“We’re glad you two found each other.”

“That means a lot to me, mom.”

“I wish you had told us sooner.”

“I wasn’t sure how you’d react.”

“As long as you’re happy, we can’t complain.”

“I can’t wait for you two to meet David in person. I’m planning on bringing him whenever I get a chance to visit.”

“David, you are welcome to our home anytime.”

“Thanks, Mr and Mrs…”

“Call us Marcy and Clint.”

“Marcy and Clint.” David corrected. “I'll let you finish talking to your son.”

“It was great to meet you.” David moved out of frame, rubbing Patrick’s thigh while he finished up chatting with his parents.

Patrick passed the phone back to Rachel and scooted closer to David. “They love you.”

“You’re okay, right? I know that’s not how you wanted to tell them.”

“They took it well. When they saw you walk by and kiss my hair, I figured I needed to explain myself.”

“I didn’t know you were on the phone.”

“It’s okay. They’re excited for us. My mom said I looked happier with you than I did with Rachel.” Patrick bit his lip. 

“Must be that good dick you’re getting that makes you so happy,” David whispered, feeding Patrick a bite of his crab cake. 

Patrick let out a little moan, grabbing another bite. “Does everything have to be dirty with you? This is delicious.”

“It’s really good.” David took the bite Patrick offered him. “If I remember correctly, you’re the one who helped me fill out that bottoming permit.”

“I’ve seen you checking that paperwork. I think it was worth it.”

“There were some very good photos attached to it.”

“Maybe you can help me with compliance tonight? Compare those pics to the real thing?”

“Sounds perfect I think my bossy bottom needs some birthday spankings.”

Patrick fed him another bite to shut him up. He didn’t need to get himself anymore worked up in public.

———

“How’d Alexis get involved in my party?” Patrick asked as he watched David slide on his pajama pants and get ready for bed.

“She felt bad for telling you that I loved you. She wanted to make things right.” David slid a pair of his silky boxers up Patrick’s legs, “How are you feeling?”

“Sore but very loved.” Patrick helped David pull his teeshirt over his head. 

“Thanks.” David ran a hand through his hair,

“I forgave her. I’m glad she did it. It made me more confident to tell you the next day.”

“Now you can’t stop saying it, can you? You told your parents you loved me.”

“I’m very proud of you, I do love you very much.” Patrick lifted his arms and let David dress him in his sweater. 

“Anything else you want me to do, tonight was intense.” David grabbed a bottle of the juice that Patrick liked from their small fridge along with a water bottle for himself and perched on the edge of the bed, passing Patrick his bottle.

“Tonight was perfect. You take such good care of me.” Patrick sighed and took a sip. “I needed this.”

David played with his hair. “I know. I love how we can go from insane filthy sex to being very snuggly.”

“You got me wound up at the Cafe.”

“Oh, so that’s why you were naked before I could even lock the door when we got back?”

“I was excited to show you the birthday gift I got myself.” Patrick picked the shiny silver plug he’d worn to dinner off their nightstand and twisted it in his fingers. “I was hoping for a quick dinner and a long night of fucking for my birthday but the party was nice.”

“I got to meet your parents.”

“That wasn’t how I expected to come out to them but it was perfect. They really like you, David. After you left they told me how proud they were of me. They promised not to tell the family. I want to introduce you to them in person.”

“You’re serious about bringing me home?”

“Did you really think I wasn’t? You're my partner. I plan on spending the rest of my life with you. I think my family should meet you.”

“You want to marry me?” David grinned.

“Maybe, when the time is right. I don’t need to marry someone to spend the rest of my life with them. I’m not ready to propose again, but if my partner proposed I’d say yes.”

“What if I wanted to share your name?”

“Do you want to marry me?”

“Maybe, one day. I’m in no rush.”

“I’m not either.”

David took their empty bottles and tossed them in their recycling bin. He grabbed a small pouch from their desk and brought it over, passing it to Patrick. “Happy birthday.”

“You didn’t need to get me anything.” Patrick opened the pouch, pulling out a simple silver chain. “What is this?”

“It’s my necklace. It was the first thing I bought when I got my own paycheck.” He fastened it around Patrick’s neck, kissing his shoulder. “I haven’t worn it lately, and I know how much you like wearing my things. Since you can’t wear my sweaters to work, I thought this was the next best thing.”

Patrick pulled out his phone, using the camera to look at it. “It’s perfect.” He snapped a photo of them, showing off his necklace and smiling. “It looks good on me.”

“I know. I wanted you to have a part of me with you all the time. I carry around a piece of you.” David blushed. 

“You do?” Patrick laid back in bed, pulling David beside him. “Nothing weird, right?”

David shook his head. “That Rose Video card you gave me, I keep it in my wallet. It’s silly but I love that it has your name on it.”

“It’s not silly; it’s really cute.” Patrick leaned in for another kiss. “I love that you have a little reminder of me with you.” 

“We’re together a lot.”

“I know. I love it.”

“I do too.”


	38. The General Store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I’m glad you’re relaxed, we need to talk.”_
> 
> _“Nothing bad, I hope?”_
> 
> _“Nope, good things. Good things that will affect our future.”_
> 
> The boys have a conversation that changes their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a job which is awesome, but my free time is a bit limited now. I've got a few chapters left to write and edit, but the work is mostly done. 
> 
> All fluff. Mostly dialouge.

Patrick came into their room and smiled at David, kicking off his shoes and hanging off his jacket. “I’ve got something for you to sign.” He told David who was chilling on their bed, reading a book. “Off work early today?”

“Yeah, I had a few vendor meetings. They all like our idea of opening up a shop. Ronnie didn’t need help with rations so I decided to take a break and relax.”

Patrick crawled on top of him, kissing him gently. “I’m glad you’re relaxed, we need to talk.”

“Nothing bad, I hope?”

“Nope, good things. Good things that will affect our future.”

“Should we do this in bed?” David looked concerned.

“I’m fine with it, I’d like to have you beside me for this.”

David sat up, rubbing Patrick's thigh as he sat beside him. “I’m ready to chat.”

“Good. I got a contract on the building where the General Store is. Stevie is moving out and the owner agreed to sell it to us.”

“That’s incredible. The grants will cover it, then?”  
“Not all of it, but they’ll cover a good downpayment. I think it’ll be nice to live and work in the same building.”

“Yeah. It should be nice. When you first mentioned opening up shop it got me thinking. I think our names should be on the store. I know you liked the Rose Brewery, but what if we made it simple. What if we were to do something like the Brewer Boutique?”

“But that doesn’t have our names on it.”

“It will.”

“Are you proposing?” Patrick grinned. 

“Do you want me to propose?”

“I’d say yes if you did.”

“And if I didn’t?”

“I’d still be madly in love with you.” Patrick stroked David’s cheek, “I’ll never stop being madly in love with you, David Rose.”

David reached into his bedside drawer and pulled out a pair of silver rings, holding them out to show Patrick. 

“Yes!”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, I will marry you.”

“But I didn’t ask.”

“Then what are the rings for?”

“Will you, Patrick Brewer, let me have the honor of becoming David Brewer?” David held a ring out.

“No.”

David looked shocked. “But you just said yes.”

“I said yes to marrying you, not you taking my name.”

“We can keep our own names.”

“What if I took your last name? We could open the Rose Apothecary?”

“You want that?” David was surprised.

“I like the sound of Patrick Rose a lot more than David Brewer. You’re the one whose family is established in town, I’d love to have my name reflect that.”

“Patrick Rose does sound very nice.” David held the ring out to try again. “Will you, Patrick Brewer, take this ring, and soon my last name.”

“Yes!” Patrick smiled as David slipped the ring on this finger, leaning in for a kiss. “What’s this for?” He picked the other ring up that was still in David’s hand.

“I wasn’t sure how this was supposed to work when the time came if we were both supposed to have rings. I have a set of four, I wore them a lot before the asteroid hit, I haven’t worn them since. I’ve been trying to figure out a way to give you one, but I wasn’t sure how. I thought this would work.”

“It does work.” Patrick picked up the ring and held it out for David. “Will you, David Rose, let me take your last name in marriage?”

“Yes.” David grinned as Patrick slipped the ring on his finger, holding his hand out with Patrick’s and smiling at how the rings looked together. “We’re engaged!” He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Patrick’s cheek. “I love you so much!”

“Engaged and about to open a business together. What do you think of the Rose Apothecary?”

“I love it. When should we announce the engagement?” 

“Do we really need to? Half the town thinks we’re married already since you call me your partner.”

“I like keeping it quiet. If anyone asks, we just liked the rings.”

Patrick nodded. “We can just announce it at the wedding or after. I don’t want a big wedding. I just want it to be about us.”

“We can just keep it quiet until we announce the store.”

“I like that idea, that way I won’t get asked why my name isn’t on it. It will be on it because I’m going to be a married man when we open it.”

David played with Patrick’s ring. “I love the way my fiance thinks.” He pulled Patrick against his chest and grabbed his phone, snapping a selfie of them, rings on display. 

“We look very cute.” Patrick smiled.

“Mmm. Very cute and very engaged.”

“Nothing about us is traditional and I love it. When I was running from my old life, I made the decision that If I were to do anything serious again, I didn’t want it to be so formal.”

“Really?”

“I think that’s where things went wrong with Rachel, why we stayed together so long. We did what was expected of us. We got engaged because we’d been together for years and it was what we thought we were supposed to do. It didn’t work and I’m glad it didn’t.”

“You wouldn’t have met me if it did.” David kissed his shoulder, “I never wanted to get married. I didn’t think I was marriage material.”

“What changed that?” Patrick turned to face David.

“I met you. I realized how much you ground me, comfort me. When we started sleeping together, I was worried that we’d only ever be friends who fucked. It would have been fine, we’re very compatible in bed.”

“We very much are.”

“But then that night when you stopped things; when you made sure I was enjoying myself too, I realized you liked me for more than sex, that you really cared. I felt loved that night. When we started dating officially, I was starting to think this was it, that you were the man I was going to spend the rest of my life with. I didn’t believe it, I was so scared that something would happen, and it did. I fell in love with you and you ran before I could tell you.”

“I know. I’m sorry I ran. I just panicked. I needed to figure out what I needed. I didn’t think I’d fall in love so quickly after Rachel, but I knew I loved you and it terrified me. It’s really not hard to love you, David.”

“No one’s ever told me that before.”

“I don’t think you were friends with the right people.”

David shook his head. “I thought you were cute when I met you but I didn’t think you’d be into me.”

“You are a gorgeous man, it’s hard not to be into you. When did you decide you wanted to marry me?” Patrick slid his hands under David’s shirt, rubbing his warm skin.

“After we got back together, the morning after you told me you loved me. Remember how you were surprised I was awake before you for once?”

Patrick nodded. “Yeah, you looked so happy that morning.”

“I was, I woke up and felt your arm sprawled across my chest, your legs tangled with mine, and I realized how much I wanted this. How much I wanted to wake up like that every day for the rest of my life.” David ran his fingers through Patrick’s hair. “So I started to refer to you as my partner. I loved being your boyfriend, but it felt so unofficial, so finite, like it had an ending like people would ask us after a while why we weren’t engaged.”

“That’s what happened with Rachel and me.”

“I didn’t want that. I thought that partner would be less of a burden. It would give us time, It would take some pressure off of us.”

“You haven’t been calling me your partner for all that long.”

“I didn’t think I’d want to get married so soon, but when I met your parents and they made me feel so welcome, I realized I was ready.”

“I didn’t think I wanted to either, but it feels right.”

“I’m shocked you want to become a Rose. There’s a lot of baggage with my family.”

Patrick shook his head. “I don’t care about your history. I love your name. It suits you. You’re my connection to this town. You’re the reason I stayed.”

“So we’re buying the General Store?”

“Do you like the idea?”

“We’ll have two apartments then. Are we going to rent one?”

“It used to be one apartment. Ronnie said it won’t be too difficult to convert it back into one. We’ll have the whole upper floor as our house unless you want to live somewhere with a yard?”

“No, I love the idea of living and working in the same building. It’ll be nice to be able to have you bring me lunch from the kitchen on your days off.”

“You like that we’re going to have a kitchen?”

“Very much so.”

“And you’ll get a big closet and I’ll get an office.”

“Mmmhm, what about the shower, Stevie’s got a tub.”

“The other apartment has a nice walk-in shower. Big enough for us to fool around in.”

“When are we opening the store, and moving?”

“Rations end in a month. Ronnie was talking about moving all operations to Town Hall then. That would give us time to get contracts set up with vendors and get the store ready, right?”

“Yeah. Think we can do it?”

“I know we can do it.” Patrick grinned. “My husband is going to open a store with me.”

“We’re not husbands yet.” David protested.

“We will be soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first long-form multichapter work, so comments are appreciated.
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr.](http://frizzlenox.tumblr.com/)


End file.
